Lands Lost
by Soyokaze
Summary: AU: In the country of Youjakai, bordering Ningenkai and Reikai, the Urameshi Four, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, plan the steal of the century, and get mixed up in a lot more than they bargained for. Alternate Universe.
1. Prologue

Author's note: Okay, I decided to be sorta kinda innovative and create my own forms of address for this story. An Urhad is a king, a Ra is a courtier or an official, and an Ur is an honorable like -san. For women, the honorable is Uri. For now. I might change it.

A Second Author's Note. Jin/Touya. Not canon, never will be canon. Hiei/Kurama. Not canon, but easier to pair together. But this is alternate universe, and this is my story, and I like to experiment, therefore both of these pairings will exist in 'Lands Lost.' There won't be anything graphic, just mild shounen-ai (I stay far away from lemon), but if it offends you, stay away. Or I'm open to a good discussion about it if you're willing.

Enjoy!

* * *

Lands Lost: Prologue

By Soyokaze

The court was neither humble nor in the least bit modest, that much was ascertained immediately as one entered through the great arch, shadowed by tapestries and brocaded curtains that spilled onto the marble floor like waterfalls of blood, obsidian, and jade. The magnificent windows of stained glass, set into the white-washed stone of the walls, depicted scenes of battle and ceremony, myth and legend. Above, a huge spider web of more curtain spilled down and into the walls, forming a giant canopy of silk. Lining each of the side walls were four lords and four ladies, dressed in their best attire, men with hands folded, ladies with open fans hiding their lips demurely.

At the head of the room, a throne lay atop a dais, ornately carved with silver and gold detail, and shining brilliantly in the sunlight colored by the stained glass. Three other seats were on each side of this rich throne, slightly less gilded than the aforementioned, in which were seated those privileged individuals who were the Urhad's right hand men. They were swathed in robes of deep colors, each with a separate headdress to indicate status and skill; scholar, soldier, philosopher, huntsman, and other such. But no mages, the Urhad's visitor noticed with a smirk.

This visitor stood in the middle of all this finery, looking none too shabby himself. He wore foreign attire, of a much looser fit and finer pattern, in shades of green and white, that hung on his muscular form handsomely. He was young, barely a man, his stance that of one completely at ease and confident with himself. His short hair was also an almost black shade of glossy green that shone in the light, and his chestnut eyes gazed lazily out on the court, mischief and intelligence sparkling playfully inside them. It was true, he did look out of place among this bland, aristocratic cortege, but the oddest thing about his appearance by far was the long, slender, watery form of a small serpent that trailed behind him in the air, its front claws latched onto the man's shoulder securely.

"Ur Ameshi," the man closest to the throne on the left began, "the Urhad has agreed to see you." The dark-haired man stood, and the visitor bowed as he did so, according to courtesy.

"Thank you, Ra Sarashita," he replied, his voice echoing in the wide courtroom with an authoritative edge Ra Sarashita's had not. The Ra noticed this, a slight twisting of his lips indicating his self-important amusement. The visitor stood up straight, and the serpent's tail twitched as it pulled closer to its master.

"His majesty, Urhad Tarukane!" the Ra proclaimed, and a door hidden behind the throne was opened by an unobtrusive attendant. Through this door entered a man more pompous and gilt than the green-clad man had ever seen. He almost heard the serpent sighing beside him.

_Another stupid one. This is going to be boring._

_Shh._

The Urhad was a glutton, a huge man with chins covered by gold and jewels. At least a third of his thickness came from his robes, which were even more gaudy than his throne. Long hair, braided and bejeweled, hung from his swollen head. The man made an unpleasant thudding sound with every step he took as he circled the throne to take a seat, and his own tailored chair could not even hold his mass. Even the Urhad's advisors cringed a bit as he poured himself onto his throne.

After soaking up the requisite awe and adulation from his lords and ladies, the Urhad lifted one pudgy, ringed finger to his round face, gazing down on his visitor with interest. "Ur Ameshi, it is with utmost interest that I receive you." Urhad Tarukane's voice carried much more dignity and poise than his subordinate Ra's had.

_At least he speaks with _some _intelligence._

_Shh!_

"Your message was most intriguing. Please refresh my memory, Ur, this vein of gold you claim to have come upon, where was it located?"

"Not in this country, my Urhad, but in my own, but conveniently it begins just inside our borders. It would not be a great stretch to send your men for mining. I thought it would greatly interest you."

The Urhad nodded, his beady eyes suspicious. "That is convenient, isn't it?" he remarked, and his visitor only smiled beatifically, showing no signs of flustering. "Well, I am interested, but I cannot help but wonder why your own Urhad would not be interested as well?"

_Does he think he's being clever?_

_Would you shut up?_

"Urhad Enma felt that it would be put to better use in this country. Reikai's economy is run by gold and jewel mines, as I am sure you know, and the Urhad explained to me kindly that he thought our land was rich enough. Thus, I traveled here to you, Urhad Tarukane."

_Nice lie._

_It wasn't all a lie. Reikai _is _run by gold and stuff, and Enma's a hell of a lot better than _him.

Tarukane appeared less than satisfied, but unwilling in his greed to give up the opportunity. His eyes narrowed, little slits in the jelly-like bulge of his face, and he rubbed one of his many chins. His several polished rings glinted in the light brightly during the moment of silence before Tarukane spoke again.

"I suppose this travel has wearied you, yes?" The young man below him nodded, attempting to reign in his eagerness. This was what he had been waiting for. "Well, I'm sure we can offer you a room here until our business is settled. Would you have brought a map along indicating this vein's position?"

The youth patted a small satchel at his waist. "Yes, Urhad."

"Excellent. We will begin the subject of payment over a dinner tonight, after you have rested yourself."

The visitor bowed, as was expected of him, a secret smile on his hidden face. "Thank you, my Urhad. I appreciate your generosity."

"I appreciate your offer." The Urhad, turned (with much difficulty) to one of the men who lined the walls, displaying his finery. "Ur Hirue, please show Ur Ameshi to his rooms." His attention was back towards his visitor. "I will send someone to retrieve you when dinner is served. And..." the Urhad paused as Hirue came forward to stand beside the youth, whose pet fluttered his slender body in disapproval. The Urhad cast dark eyes on the creature with interest. "...while we are discussing business, Ur Ameshi, I must inquire about creature at your shoulder."

The youth grinned, raising a hand to pat the animal's brow, on which were not two but three piercing red eyes. The dragon's scales were pure black, shiny and hard as obsidian crystal. "It's known as a Shadow Dragon, your highness. Healthy and well-trained." At this remark, the serpent let loose a great black and violet flame from between its sharp ivory teeth. "His name is Midnight."

_Oh, that's creative._

_Shh!_

"Magnificent creature," the Urhad remarked. The whole length of the serpent, whiskers to tail, was that same gorgeous deep black, and when the light hit its body, it appeared as stars shining in the dead of night. The value of the creature was not lost on the ruler upon his rich throne. "One might say the rarest reptile in our lands. Might you be willing to part with him for the right price?"

"I don't know, my ruler, he has been with me a very long time," the youth remarked, still stroking the obsidian scales of the animal. He pursed his lips. "What would the right price be?"

The dragon sank its sharp teeth into its master's fingers at those words. The youth cringed, yanking his finger from the serpent's jaws as 'Midnight' wrapped its long tail around his arm. The young man looked at his bloody finger in disdain.

The Urhad looked amused. "Well-trained, eh?"

The visitor sucked on his injured finger. "Yes, well, he's got a bit of a mean streak in him," he explained, frowning at the creature. "I'm deeply sorry, your highness, but I don't believe I could part with him, and it's evident parting with me does not sit well with him."

"Very well. There is never harm in asking. I am a great fan of reptiles. Many rumors have been circulating about the Shadow Dragon, that it can control weather, that it can take a human form. A lot of rubbish, of course, though I must admit that I never thought I'd lay eyes upon one." It was clear the Urhad was fascinated by the serpent, and he fidgeted in his throne. The young man half expected him to rise and ask to hold it or pet it.

_If you let him touch me, I'll bite his hand off and then kill you._ The youth was surprised that his companion reacted to his thoughts like that, but had to contain his smile at the remark. The Urhad continued, not noticing his change of countenance. "I have accumulated quite a collection of serpents, Ur Ameshi. I must show you during your stay."

Fighting the urge to cringe at the thought of going anywhere with this repulsive man, the visitor replied, "Thank you, Urhad, I would be very interested in seeing them."

The Urhad nodded and waved a hand, dismissing them. Ur Hirue, a self-important smirk on his face, led them out through the graceful arch, seeming insulted to have to escort a foreigner, or be associated with one at all. They strode through the corridors of the castle, Hirue treading heavily in front of them with his nose high in the air. It was no use talking to this pompous man, so the youth did not even waste his energy. Ur Hirue's posture was so straight that his charge was fighting the urge to poke him in the ribs and see him squirm. If his finger had not been bleeding, he might have.

Sucking at his injury, he turned to give the serpent a dirty look. The Shadow Dragon remained silent, contentedly wrapped around his arm with its head resting on his shoulder. He resisted the urge to smack it and followed his escort silently.

The rest of the palace was decorated just as lavishly as the throne room, with tapestries, paintings in pretentious frames, even glass-encased pots and jewelry. The youth felt like he was in a museum for a moment.

Hirue left them in front of a door with gold knob and knocker. Behind it was a room gilded and silken, two things of which the master and pet were growing tired. There was a huge canopied bed draped with blue silk, a polished wooden door behind which was a bathing basin, the two were sure, a shining cherry-wood bureau and desk, all the luxuries imaginable, in addition to more works of art.

"This place really is too much," the young man remarked as the Shadow Dragon slid off his arm. "But it'll be a great steal, I think."

The dragon hovered about the ground at about his chest level, turning to face his 'master.' His fangs were bared.

_If you don't act so stupid anymore._

He held out his finger in protest. "You're the one who bit me!"

_You were acting stupid. You're just lucky I didn't use any venom. Throw me something._

The young man frowned, his injury still throbbing, and reached lazily over to the bed. A blanket was folded at the end of the bed, and the youth took hold of it, pulling it off and tossing it over his Shadow Dragon friend.

The serpent fell to the ground, the blanket settling around it, and was still for a moment. Then, as the young man had seen many times before, the shape began to lengthen and widen. The terrible sound of bones, flesh, and cartilage melding and twisting filled the room as the serpent became a bulkier figure. A slight moan came from under the blanket as the figure curled underneath it and gathered the fabric around it, and suddenly a head emerged from under the blanket.

The Shadow Dragon had become a second young man, bantam and slender, his deep black hair, a stark contrast with his white-pale complexion, standing on end like fire and his three huge red eyes narrowed wearily. Although he was several years older than his green-haired friend, his appearance was several years younger. The boy dug his fingers into his thick hair, scratching at his scalp. After gathering the blanket around his naked form, he cast a disdainful look up at his partner.

"Ur Ameshi? That's clever of you." His voice was deep and rich; the age not evident in his countenance was clearly heard in his voice. 'Ur Ameshi' smiled crookedly in agreement.

"I know," he replied, disregarding the sarcasm in the former's voice. The serpent-human pursed his lips, his tired eyes narrowing.

"You're an idiot, Yusuke," the boy remarked as his companion plopped down on the bed.

"And you're awfully nice, Hiei," Yusuke retorted, his cheerful demeanor never fading. He lifted his wounded index finger for inspection. "You really got me, you bastard."

"You deserved it," Hiei shot back. "Giving him even the smallest notion the you would sell _your pet,_ as demeaning as that is to me already. I don't want that Midas monstrosity anywhere near me. And 'healthy and well-trained?' 'Midnight?' How slow-witted are you?" A yawn rose from his throat. "Damn, I'm tired."

"Well, he sent us here to have a good rest. I've got plenty of energy, so take the bed."

Hiei stood, intent on taking him up on his offer, when he suddenly remembered the absent part of their team. He stilled, his eyes falling closed, and he reached out to his other half. Yusuke would have thought something was wrong, had he not been used to the demons' way of communication.

_Kurama?_

A voice like warm honey filled the fire youkai's mind. _Yes, Hiei?_

_What do you have for us?

* * *

_

YAY! A new story! This one's been in the works for quite some time, folks. My other Yu Yu Hakusho tale is on hiatus, currently, but I hope all the reviewers from 'Bloodlines' decide to check this one out in the meantime. My huge Pretear fic is almost over, and so this fic becomes my newest project. I'll never stop writing, NEVER! AHAHAHA!

Ahem. Okay, so, anyways, tell me what you think about it thus far!


	2. Chapter One

Lands Lost: Chapter One

By Soyokaze

_Better than expected. Kuwabara and I have found a perfect vantage point for infiltration. You two just better make sure the seed I gave Yusuke is sitting on the windowsill tonight. _

_It will be. _

_Did you have any trouble? _

_Other than Yusuke's moronic antics? No._

A laugh. _Of course. I'll see you tonight._

_Yes._

The connection was severed. The plan was set, and if all went well, they would walk out of the castle tonight with a huge reward. It was not easy to coordinate these types of stunts; fabrication of maps with phony veins of gold, procuring clothes fit for the messenger of a neighboring Urhad, convincing their resident Shadow Dragon to act the part of a pet, it all took time. But their endeavors always paid off, and their gang was renowned through all the kingdoms for its thieving exploits, to the point where some felt privileged if their homes were pilfered by the group. The four had gained the name Urameshi Four after their mage had stupidly called out the title at one of their early stunts, and no matter how the remaining members indiscreetly tried to stop the spreading of the name, it spread like a virus and was now the appellation to which all their fame was attached.

Not only were they famous for their cleverness, but also their power. Yusuke Urameshi was a mage of the first class, reasonably proficient in all arts but especially gifted in the magic of the Light, self-taught and self-controlled. Mages of his power were known to be driven insane from the sheer strength of magic in their bodies, but Yusuke was always cheerful, though never optimistic, and certainly not crazy. Kazuma Kuwabara was a strong man, thought to be the strongest of all men, able to rip trees from the very ground and haul them on his back, but also a master in the art of the sunsword, a rare ability of creating a blade out of the rays of light around him. The Shadow Dragon and the Wraith Fox were two of the most powerful demons in their kingdoms, and the two Yusuke had chosen to round out their team held strong domain over Fire and Earth, respectively, and were able to communicate without words and use other mental tactics in the nature of demons. Even Yusuke was not yet aware of all his two demon friends could do.

The four of them together were unbeatable, although many had tried to bring them down. Though their names were known widely, their faces were not, which was a fortunate thing, but those who searched hard enough to find them were always knocked away from their path with ease.

What none of those on the outside knew was the amount of bickering the four comrades endured before a theft was accomplished.

"Kurama says just to make sure about the seed. He and Kuwabara found a great perch."

Yusuke nodded, gazing over towards the window. He rose, to better examine the surroundings outside. "What are we? Second floor?"

"I think so," Hiei replied, curling up on one side of the bed. He had been awake for the past three days, keeping watch on their path, and the transformation between animal and human was always a taxing ordeal. He enjoyed the freedom of his demonic form, but also the feel of a sword in his hands. He was unmatched in swordsmanship, but his skills did not do him a great deal of good if he was unable to pick up the blade. "So I'm sleeping, and you're making certain no one disturbs me, right?"

Yusuke smiled settling himself on the windowsill as the fire demon gathered the blanket around him. "Sure," he conceded, smiling.

Meanwhile, in the forest surrounding the lush white palace, a Wraith Fox and a heavily muscled human sat munching on buttered bread pilfered from a nearby tavern, occasionally gazing at their chosen point on entrance: a small dip of a hill against the palace walls, just under the window where their partners were staying. A short hedge was in front of it, and that side of the palace faced the forest for the most part, so there would not be the danger of accidental discovery.

"Yup. Couldn't've been more perfect, in my opinion," the muscled man remarked. If some passer-by had observed him, they would have instantly thought him a wrestler by profession. He wore the tunic, slacks and heavy boots of a wrestler, and a band around his forehead to somewhat reign in his curly red mop of hair. His face was brisk and rough, not attractive but not ugly, and every facet of him communicated strength and bulk.

His companion was of a gentler sort, long pale limbs and a fiercely beautiful visage, surrounded by waves of silver hair, under which were tucked two fox's ears. It was a flaw the Wraith could not hide, like the Shadow Dragon's third eye, and he always wore a hood or a cap whenever they traveled through towns to avoid the stares, although people knew at first glance he was a demon.

The people's knowledge of demons was an odd, detached knowledge. Demons were set apart from humans by some unusual physical indicator, like Hiei's third eye and the Wraith's silvery fox ears, but it was a little known fact that demons could take the form of an animal. It was one of the guarded secrets of demonkind, hidden even when most became close to humans, like their mental abilities. The fox and dragon had become close enough to the other members of their team that such things could be released out into the open. They were, of course, threatened with death, should they allow the information to slip. The strange animals seen around the forests were only called 'exotic,' and the human populous was satisfied.

Most of the time, the two peoples held fast to their own kind; demons to demons and humans to humans. Only just now was the rift beginning to dissipate, and the Urameshi Four had been a kind of underground force for the movement. In Reikai, where they were from, demons and humans had become as one people, but in Youjakai, where Tarukane reigned, demons were still used and oppressed. It was not an atmosphere either of the demons enjoyed, and that they wished they could do something about. That was part of the reason they had decided their next theft would be from the crown palace of Youjakai; perhaps they could start the same underground movement their fame ignited in their home country.

"Yes, Kuwabara," his companion, replied, "I don't believe he could have made this any easier for us."

"It's stupid of him not to have guards stationed here," the hulking man remarked as his companion nodded. The fox rose an eyebrow, nibbling at the bread in his hand.

"Yes, it is," he agreed, suspicion glinting in his golden eyes. "This is going to be almost too easy."

"Well, this town doesn't have a huge crime rate, so I guess there's really no reason for him to suspect anything..." Kuwabara mused, a frown creasing his face, "but, I gotta tell you, it's disappointing that our fame hasn't even daunted him."

"True."

"So, Kurama," the human began, flexing the muscles of his arm, "where do we head to after this?"

The fox took a small bite of his bread, leaning back against the trunk of the tree behind him. The small space they had chosen was well hidden from outside view. The woodlands of this capital city were more than magnificent, the demon had to acknowledge. The trunks of the trees were thick and sturdy, and their leaves bright and tinged with sunlight. Flowery vines leapt from branch to branch, creating a kind of curtain over the two. All around them were vibrant greens and purples, and Kurama found himself appreciating it a great deal.

"I don't know. Yusuke and I really hadn't gotten that far just yet." He closed his eyes. "After we collect what we want from the Urhad, we'll just have to travel through the forest for the rest of the night."

"Mm. Aimless wandering," Kuwabara repeated, stuffing the rest of his roll into his mouth, so that his next words came out muffled. "Not something I'm unused too."

Kurama did not reply. Instead, he relaxed his body against the tree trunk, his white tunic beginning to shrink against him, silvery fur spouting from it. Kuwabara saw it and turned away quickly as the sounds of melting flesh and twisting bones filled the area, wishing for the thousandth time that the fox would give him some sort of warning before commencing the disgusting process of transformation. The human fox was gorgeous, and the animal fox was majestic, but the in-between was not pleasant at all. The human had only seen it once, and he never wished to see it again.

"You could give me some sort of signal, you know," as the sounds died behind him. He could almost see the smile on the fox's face. The animal looked just like any other of its kind, aside from the bright silver sheen of its coat and the four tails that spread out behind it. The tails of the demon foxes were their symbol of power; the more tails, the stronger the demon.

_Got to keep you on your toes,_ Kurama's voice rang softly in his head as the animal curled up at the base of the tree, its many tails gathering around it like a pillow. Kuwabara pursed his lips.

"I'm sure," the muscled man replied, settling against a tree of his own.

_You should try and get some sleep yourself,_ Kurama instructed. _We'll have a long journey tonight, and you'll be the one carrying everything._

"As always," Kuwabara replied, knowing exactly what was going to happen when Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama exited with their loot. They would hand it off to him, and Kurama would scout ahead for enemies, Hiei would lag behind and burn any who tried to follow, and Yusuke would run with him, guarding from the sides. It was a useful formation, but not one that they were forced to attack with frequently. But their current target was a capital palace; there was no telling what sort of force they would be up against.

And so the two drifted off to sleep, their mental alarums already set for dusk.

* * *

Chapter 1! YAY!

Immense thanks to RaggedWings for being my first reviewer. Thanks for the feedback! I really appreciated it, although I'm sorry you're feeling so icky ) : I was afraid the 'Shadow Dragon" thing would be a little too corny ( :

Please, read and review!


	3. Chapter Two

Lands Lost: Chapter 2

By Soyokaze

At just near sundown, Hirue returned for them, to Yusuke's distaste and Hiei's disgust. The Shadow Dragon was once again in the role of pet, his claws digging into the mage's shoulder in what Yusuke thought was purposefully too tight. The dragon trailed behind him like an ominous flag as he was led to a parlor. The Urhad sat waiting, his coronet removed and his fingers still glittering. Two great wing-backed chairs were set for them, and a small table set with the richest food Yusuke had ever laid eyes on... and he was ravenously hungry.

Nonetheless, he did not give himself away with drooling tongue and bulging eyes. He bowed deeply to the Urhad, who dismissed Hirue rather in a rather depreciative manner, to the mage's secret glee, and then gestured with a hand for him to sit down. Yusuke took a seat, feeling Hiei's claws disengage from him as the dragon curled around the top of the back of the chair. Urhad Tarukane's beady eyes followed the dragon's movement; he was obviously still vying to take the animal off the mage's hands.

On the huge saucer on the table in front of him was an assortment of some of the richest food he had ever seen. Yusuke was hard pressed not to stuff the whole meal in his mouth at one time. Instead, he took up the knife and the correct fork (only after his host had done it), and cut the meat into small, bite-sized pieces. It was agony on several levels, considering the furious vulgarities his stomach was vocalizing.

The parlor was small, a little too intimate for Yusuke's taste. The two sat across the round table, a fire raging below an elaborate mantle at the wall beside them. Yusuke could feel Hirue's presence just outside the door; it seemed that the Urhad had chosen his most duplicitous subordinate to care for his guest. Tarukane, in a show of the bad table manners Yusuke had been avoiding, stuffed too many pieces of the choice steak in his mouth at a time, and his words came out gurgled and disgusting.

"Now we can discuss the subject of payment for that plot of land, Ur Ameshi," the ruler announced through his food, as Yusuke put a bit of food in his own mouth. He felt a scaly presence at his neck; Hiei was peering over his shoulder at the food.

_That's subtle,_ the mage transmitted.

_What do you expect?_

He skewered a bit of his meat with his fork, reaching it up as if he was always used to feeding his pet from the same plate, and felt a small tug as the dragon greedily excepted it. Tarukane seemed amused.

"Magnificent creature," Tarukane remarked, his cheeks bulging. Yusuke nodded in thanks as he set his utensils back down on the table. "I am prepared to offer you a million in silver for the plot," the Urhad offered, folding his hands as if that would put a close to the deal. The mage thoughtfully chewed his food, taking his sweet time, even going so far as to offer a second helping to his 'pet.'

"I was hoping for a bit more than that, honestly, with all due respect, Urhad Tarukane," he replied, watching with satisfaction as the huge man's face puckered.

"As in?" asked the Urhad expectantly. Yusuke pushed around some of the vegetables on his fork lazily, trying to appear as if he had not given the matter a great deal of thought. It was better to let the Urhad think he was in charge of the situation, rather than the other way around, especially considering how young the mage was. It would definitely be suspicious for a youth who just happened upon a vein of gold on a journey through the countryside to be able to haggle like a pro. Hiei fluttered impatiently at his arm.

"At least two million," he suggested, as if he had just concocted the sum impromptu. Tarukane narrowed his beady eyes.

"Is that so?" Yusuke could tell that this did not fit into his nice, clean version of the deal. He did not want to pay the mage's sum, nearly double that of what he had originally imagined. "Well, I must see your map, then, before I agree to anything."

"Of course, your Highness," Yusuke replied gratuitously, reaching into the small satchel at his waist. "I have a copy for you to keep for yourself. The original is in my library at home," he lied, not wanting the ruler to get any ideas. He withdrew the map and slid it across the table to the Urhad. Tarukane took it with barely masked eagerness, unrolling and examining the contents. Yusuke could tell by the way his eyes widened that the deal was sealed. Kurama was a maven at falsifying documents, and he made the vein of gold huge but realistic, as if it had been recorded and sealed by a bonafide surveyor.

"Well, this... this is impressive." The mage hid the grin that almost spread across his face as the Urhad rolled the map back up, settling it neatly next to his plate. "Well, then, I see that two million is more than a fair price."

_Heh heh, _a voice chortled in Yusuke's head, nearly startling him, _he thinks he's getting a deal._

Truth be told, Yusuke was having trouble restraining his own laughter. He fed another piece of meat to the dragon, hoping that Hiei would finally quiet down; the demon's personality was as fiery as his powers, and he was not to sit still and be quiet for any amount of time. He was making it all the harder for Yusuke to retain his composure.

"Then we have a deal, Urhad Tarukane?" he ventured with measured care. He could arouse suspicion if he sounded too eager. Tarukane seemed far too pleased to notice anything undue about his visitor. The Urhad agreed with a simple nod of his head., reaching for his utensils again. Yusuke watched the man shovel food into his gullet, and after a few moments chose to look down at his own plate. He felt Hiei settle against the back of his chair again, already bored out of his mind.

"I shall have payment counted out for you tonight, if, first thing in the morning, you would be so kind as to travel with my men back to the plot," he suggested. Ah, Yusuke recognized, an attempt to regain authority after unwittingly letting him have the final word on the price. The mage decided he would allow it, especially since he planned on being gone by the witching hour.

"Of course, your Highness," Yusuke conceded, skewering another bite of vegetables. "I am glad that this matter could be settled so smoothly."

"Yes... yes..." the ruler mumbled through a mouthful of food. And then the small talk commenced. "Tell me about Reikai. How are things in our neighboring kingdom?"

Yusuke resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he heard the dragon's heavy sigh beside him.

"Do you think they're up there?" Kuwabara whispered to his partner as they edged up against the palace wall behind the protective dip of the hill. The moon shone down on them through the darkness of night; it was now that Kurama looked the most magnificent, with the moon making him seem to glow. The human had his back to the wall, and beside him the demon had both hands, palms to the wall, his golden eyes searching for something familiar. A small light would shoot through the cracks between the rocks as Kurama sent out his energy, probing for the seed Yusuke had planted for him. Kuwabara watched him with interest.

"No. They are still at dinner, I'd imagine," he replied, sending another shoot of power climbing up the wall. A glint in the fox's eyes suddenly alerted Kuwabara that he had found what he needed. A mischievous grin spread across the demon's fair face. "Got it."

A small rumbling resonated in the stone at Kuwabara's back, and he felt a few pebbles and a rain of dust making him itch his head. He looked up to see a thick, strong, leafy vine slithering down the castle wall at him. That was Kurama's specialty; the Earth, and plants. He could make flora do just about anything he wanted it to do, especially the particularly rare, carnivorous varieties. Kuwabara was glad to have the fox as a teammate, but sometimes the plants the demon could summon from nowhere were quite creepy.

As the vine crawled down into the ground between them and rooted, Kurama's sharp eyes darted around for any prying eyes. After a moment, he deemed it safe to continue. Kuwabara watched as he scurried up the vine as nimbly and as gracefully as he always did, while the bulkier human stayed below. Kuwabara looked around as Kurama launched himself over the windowsill into the room, making certain the area was clear.

Inside the room, Kurama took no time in admiring the impressive wares that decorated his partners' guestroom, but wrenched a sheet off of the bed, settling it on the floor to serve as a makeshift sack for him. In the quick, efficient, fluid movements of his kind, he flitted around the room, tearing the candles from gold candelabra and throwing them onto the sheet, along with a small gold-plated mirror, various fixtures from the bedposts and the bureau, and the decorative figurines and the pair of bookends from the shelves, basically disassembling and stripping the room of everything valuable. He was soundless, moving with grace and speed, and he soon was left with a neatly tied sack of goods on the floor next to him. Leaning over the windowsill, he took a quick look to make sure Kuwabara was ready. The man below waved his hand to indicate his readiness, and Kurama pulled the sack to the window and tossed it out to his partner in one silent motion.

Kuwabara caught it below with the greatest of ease. He bolted for the forest as the sack met his hands, his strides only making dull thuds in the grass as he hurried to hide their loot in a place in the woods they had already prepared. Kurama would have at least two more sacks for him, and it would be nearly impossible to make no noise and not be seen with three or more sacks on his back.

He deposited the gold securely in a small hole they had dug near the edge of the forest, hidden with long-practiced skill by foliage and trees; their satchels containing Hiei's and Yusuke's clothing already lay there. After repositioning some of their cover, he darted back to the window, to find that Kurama was ready with a second bag; he would clear out as many rooms as he could on the hall to which Yusuke had provided entrance, until he heard someone approaching or Yusuke and Hiei gave the signal.

Kuwabara easily caught the thrown bundle, and Kurama went swiftly back into the palace, opening the door of Yusuke's room noiselessly, and headed to another room. The one he tried next was locked, an elaborate lock that was supposed to be impenetrable. The fox smirked, flicking his fingers to draw long, needle-like claws. He inserted one claw into the keyhole, feeling around for the familiar release that would pop that lock open with a small click, and soon the door stood ajar.

He walked past the broken lock to enter the richest room he had come to yet. He smiled beatifically, repeating the process he had in the last two rooms, when his keen fox ears suddenly picked up the sound of footsteps in the room. Quickly and calmly, he wrapped up what he had looted and swung it over his shoulder, wincing slightly as the gold articles poked into his back sharply. Low to the ground, he rushed to the windowsill as he heard the door creaking. He swung himself over the other side of the sill, one clawed hand holding tightly to the window, the other dangling his bundle, his bare feet planted firmly against the exterior stone wall. There he hung outside the window as the door creaked open and he heard a few alarmed words. The intruder scurried around the room, ascertaining the loss, and then hurried out the door, slamming it behind him.

Kurama bit his lip and cursed crudely, swinging himself back up onto the windowsill agilely as a cat. His golden eyes searched below him for Kuwabara, relieved to see him running from the woods. He swung his free arm in the air in a wide arc, indicating someone had seen. He saw Kuwabara's step falter as he cursed and beat his fists together in frustration, but he caught the sack that Kurama threw. He set the sack down next to him, holding out his arms again, and Kurama launched himself from the windowsill in a graceful silver arc, and Kuwabara caught him as if he were nothing, setting him on the ground solidly and scooping up the sack without missing a beat. They both sprinted back for the woods.

_Hiei? Hiei?_

_Yes, yes, what is it? _The dragon could hear the alarm in the fox's voice.

_We've been seen. Kuwabara and I are going to have to run._

There was a pause. _So what should _we_ do?_

_Are things going well? _

_Yes. _Another pause._ As soon as we get the payment, we'll follow you. _

_Good plan. We'll be waiting._ The connection was cut abruptly. Kurama ran ahead a bit to scout a path for him, while he hefted the three huge bags onto his back without blinking. Kuwabara ran after his partner, following Kurama's silver mane of hair through the darkness of the forest. The weight did not hinder his speed at all; with his immense strength he was capable of carrying all three of his teammates on his back without breaking a sweat. They raced through the forest as they heard the distant sound of bells ringing an alert.

Yusuke was not surprised when the alarm sounded through the halls; Hiei had filled him in on the situation. His muscles did tense, but he knew that such a small reaction would not catch the eye of the Urhad, who nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard the bells echoing through the corridors. Almost instantaneously a guard entered the door, coming to the Urhad's side and whispering something in his ear. The Urhad turned to him, flashing an impressively white smile, and gesturing to indicate the ringing of the bells.

"As you can see, Ur Ameshi, we have a bit of an emergency." He stood, his mass writhing under his robes. "If you will wait for me a moment here, I can finish business as soon as this is taken care of."

_Yusuke, we have to go, now._

Yusuke ignored Hiei's sudden imploring voice and put on a bright show for the Urhad. "Yes, your Highness. It's no problem."

_They'll find the vine in the room. They've probably already found it._

The Urhad left, and the mage counted to ten while Hiei flitted around him, probably saying a number of obscenities in his head that he was thankfully keeping to himself. He still heard people running to and fro in the corridor beside them, but he figured the Urhad was far enough for him to try some method of escape. They were on the other side of the castle, which meant that even if the room _had_ a window, they would most certainly be caught making the circle around to the forest. Yusuke put an ear to the door, trying to ascertain through all the noise if a guard had been stationed at their door. He could not tell.

_Just open it,_ Hiei told him as the dragon settled on his shoulders. _I'll take care of it._

Without a thought as to what that might have implied, Yusuke pushed the door open. Sure enough, the guard who had brought the news of the intrusion to the Urhad was standing rigidly outside their door. The second he set eyes on Yusuke, he put his hands up to stop him.

"Ur Ameshi, the Urhad requested that I keep you safe from-" and then Hiei's jaws clamped down hard on one of the man's shoulders. He yelped, more in surprise than pain, and grabbed the dragon by the neck in an effort to pull him off, but Hiei held fast.

_Go. Now. I'll catch up._

The mage sprinted down the hall, amidst guards and Ra and servants crying orders and shouting names, thankful for the chaos the bells managed to cause. He saw a stairway at the end of the hall, pushing through the crowd to get to it. He swung himself over the rail, skipping steps to get to the bottom, and glanced over his shoulder to see if Hiei was following. He was not. Yusuke cursed. As he turned to go back up the stairs and see what was keeping the Shadow Dragon, a sudden silence settled around him. He froze as cold metal touched his shoulder.

"Now this is interesting."

He knew the annoying voice; he had been hearing it for the past couple of hours nonstop. He turned around, mindful of the spear at his neck, to see Urhad Tarukane standing between two of his loyal Ra. A group of guards had formed a circle around him; he cast a vitriolic glare at the one audacious enough to actually touch him with a weapon.

"This makes me doubt the stories," he said, a smirk on his face that made Yusuke regret ever coming to this castle; he never wanted a creature like Tarukane to feel that kind of satisfaction at his expense. "You were far too easy to catch."

Four soldiers came single file down the stairs, holding the wriggling length of something in their grasp. It was the dragon, and the first soldier held his jaw shut so that he could not burn them. Yusuke restrained himself from cursing. Tarukane laughed, and a sickening feeling emerged in the mage's gut.

"I'll be confiscating your animal, Yusuke Urameshi, as you probably stole it in the first place," he announced in triumph. "The ringleader of the Urameshi four. You aren't very impressive, I must tell you. Uneducated, thieving scum."

It did seem to annoy Tarukane that none of his banter was getting under the skin of the young mage. Yusuke returned his smirk, a strategy formulating in his mind.

"You haven't seen my fireworks," he stated simply. As Tarukane rose a doubting eyebrow, the youth brought one hand up to point at the ceiling, and one to point at the wall beside him. The smile on the mage's face was enough to scare the Urhad, but he did not realize what was happening until the tips of his index fingers began to glow.

One of the Ra shouted, "He's a mage!" at the same time as the other said, "The stories were true!" and then the light burst forth, bringing the ceiling in on the crowd and blasting a hole in the wall beside him. Dust, rock, and mortar rained over the Urhad and his followers, and as everyone coughed and blinked their eyes, Yusuke leapt up the stairs and landed a kick square in the face of the first guard in line who had hold of the dragon. The man was knocked unconscious, and as he fell down the stairs, Hiei whipped around, his jaw free, and blew a fury of hot purple fire over the other three guards. They backed away instantly with cries of pain as the fire burned their hands. Hiei's claws once again dug into Yusuke's shoulder, and he leaped over the rubble and out the new exit he had created, ignoring the angry cries of the choking Urhad and his minions.

* * *

Bluespark: Don't die! Yes, I think Kuwabara is a good guy too. I'm doing my best not to bash him. Thank you for the comments! I really appreciate your review!

I hope everyone's liking it. Review for me please!


	4. Chapter Three

Lands Lost: Chapter 3

By Soyokaze

They had been forced to make a little of a circle around the palace, but the guards had been fended off easily by Hiei's raging flames. He set a good blaze going at the mouth of the forest behind them, so the soldiers would not attempt to follow, and only angry cries could reach them once they were deep in the woods.

It was easy enough for them to follow the path their fellows had taken; Hiei could pick up Kurama's scent a mile away. Yusuke ran for a good while, the dragon wrapped around his shoulders, and followed Hiei's muted directions. The two did not speak other than a quiet _left _or _right_, for if the Urhad was hiding away a mage somewhere in his court, he could certainly pick up mental conversations and use the magic as an indicator of location, even if said mage was not privy to what was being said. It was an easy trick, Yusuke knew; one of the first things in which school-taught mages are instructed was mental magic, since they already had all the tools needed.

Yusuke sprinted, keeping his breath even and controlled and speeding his pace with a little levitation charm. The castle of capital had been just several miles away the border, situated in the richest city in the province, and Yusuke was more than accustomed to running for long distances from many past thefts. He resolved himself to cross the border before stopping for any reason, because he knew that with Kurama's stamina, he and Kuwabara had crossed whether Kuwabara wanted to or not.

He hoped they had found a shelter, especially since the populous of the next province had a nasty reputation for being demon-haters. There were horrible crimes that went on in the province of Ningenkai, things Yusuke did not even want to think about, torture and violence that was out of control on the outskirts of the cities.

He felt the mental twinge that signaled the crossing of the border and slowed; there was a magical barrier around each province that could be activated in times of war. It was not always impenetrable, and hardly stable, but it was always useful when a mage was traveling from place to place like Yusuke and his team. If not for his charm of levitation, his leg muscles would have been turned to jelly, but he could have kept running for a little while longer, had a hand not reached out and seized his ankle, sending him sprawling.

The mage coughed up a mouthful of dirt, turning over to see Hiei floating above him effortlessly, with what Yusuke could have sworn was a grin on his lengthy face. Kuwabara crawled out from his foliage cover, a smirk on his lips as well.

"Got to keep you on your toes, Urameshi," the hulking man muttered with a click of his tongue. Yusuke sat up.

"Sure you do," he replied, acting nonchalant as he dusted himself off. As soon as Kuwabara had reached a standing position, though, he pounced on the man, securing him in an inescapable headlock. Yusuke was not the bulkier of the two, but he was the more agile, more experienced fighter. As the two brawled amongst the foliage and trees, scratching themselves up quite efficiently, Kurama emerged from his hiding place in the dark shadows of the trees as well, approaching the lone hovering dragon.

"It never stops, does it?" he remarked, and Hiei, if he were in his human body, would have rolled his eyes.

_No, I don't suppose it does._

Kurama reached up a hand to touch the shining scales of the dragon's skin. Hiei came nearer to him, resting on his shoulders much as he had Yusuke's. The fox smiled.

"I missed you."

_As always, Fox._

Kurama knew that meant, 'me, too, Fox' in Hiei's own personal language, so he just kept petting the dragon contentedly until Kuwabara and Yusuke decided to stop their childish tussling. The sacks of their loot and Yusuke's and Hiei's clothing were hidden in a place only Kuwabara knew; he had hurriedly stashed them before Kurama returned to him from moving ahead to see what was coming. When the two friends finally arose from the dust cloud they had stirred, Yusuke had succeeded in soiling the good clothes they had obtained for him to play the role of a courtier. Kurama looked displeased; that scheme would not work again, and now they could not even sell the clothing.

"That's great, Yusuke," he vocalized, and the mage struck a pose mockingly, all but ignoring Kurama's remark.

"Eh, stop being prissy, Kurama," Yusuke replied good-naturedly, turning to Kuwabara, who was dusting himself off. "Where did you hide everything, Kuwabara?"

The muscled man stuck out his lip, narrowing his eyes. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Without missing a beat, Yusuke stamped down on his partner's foot _hard._ Kuwabara nearly yelped, but managed to keep his cool as he glared at the mage. "All right, all right, I'll go get it."

He disappeared into the shadows cast by the numerous trees. Yusuke saw Kurama stroking the dragon's scaly sides and wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive manner. The fox chose to ignore his immaturity and pursed his lips.

"I found a small tavern not far from here," the fox explained. "It's a very respectable, quaint little inn. Not the best place for criminals to hide out."

Yusuke smiled. "And not the best place to look for them, either." Kurama nodded slyly. "Great," the mage declared, clapping his hands together in an excitement that always accompanied a successful heist.

Seemingly emerging from nowhere, Kuwabara trudged back with their three sacks of loot and satchel, which Yusuke seized immediately from him. "Come on, Hiei, let's get into some normal clothing." The dragon seemed to agree it was time for a change, and looked like a shadow himself as he fluttered after Yusuke behind the bushes. As soon as they disappeared from sight, the familiar sound of twisting flesh and bone quietly sounded, and the scratching sound of fabric catching on the leaves was also heard as Yusuke tossed Hiei's clothing to him haphazardly, earning himself a biting insult. The two emerged a while later wearing more appropriate clothing; Yusuke in less constricting pants and tunic, along with the cloak he had missed dearly; and Hiei in tunic, pants and scarf, his own cloak nearly dwarfing him. The thin hilt of a sword as visible at his hip, at his neck sparkled the pendant made from his mother's jewel, and a strip of cloth was tied around his head, concealing his extra optic. The problem with Hiei's clothing was its color.

"If I could just get some black clothes, I wouldn't have to deal with this," he muttered. Kurama's clothing and cloak were white, therefore, they simply faded with him into transformation. The dragon had not yet procured black clothing to match his scaly alter-ego, and so was forced to disrobe when he metamorphosed. Kurama bit back a chuckle.

Yusuke had barely dressed himself before he was looking through the sacks of gold Kuwabara had situated at his back. "Ooh, nice," he was murmuring, but then disappointment darkened his eye. "If only I had been able to get that silver."

"Well, can't win them all," Kuwabara mused, trying to lighten the mood, but Yusuke's brow still furrowed.

"That bastard Tarukane. Thinking he could catch me that easily." The thought of the looks on the Urhad's face and the faces of his men brought a smile back to the mage's lips. Hiei crossed his arms, also remembering, but with quite a different look on his face.

"That man really was an idiot," his deep voice purred. "And he thinks _we're _the stupid ones."

Yusuke puffed out his cheeks, doing his best to imitate the gluttonous ruler. "'Uneducated, thieving scum!' I'll never forget the look on his face..."

The mage's comment faded into silence as the three saw Kurama's keen ears perk up. He listened for a moment, the strain visible in his eyes. "They are coming this way, but it isn't the Urhad... it must be some of his men."

"Then we better move," Yusuke decided. The fox turned to him.

"Hiei and I should stay in the forest. You two will be less conspicuous in the village. There's a coin purse in one of the sacks that I 'borrowed' from that fellow who sounded the alarms on us. You can use that to pay for a room for now, just somewhere to take cover. Hiei and I can stay with the gold."

"That sounds like a good idea," Yusuke agreed, the merriment disappearing from his face to be replaced by concentration and the calm urgency of a leader. "Kuwabara, dump it back where you hid it. Hiei, stay in human form. He doesn't know that side of you."

Kurama transformed without an order, into the silver fox. The two demons ran after Kuwabara to see where they should station themselves, and Yusuke hunkered down in the bushes to wait for his partner to return.

Kuwabara had found a good size hollow in a tree to stash the sacks. He only paused long enough to find the coins the fox had mentioned, then darted off to escape with Yusuke. About fifteen feet from it, Hiei cleared out a space for a makeshift camp, gathering a pathetic bunch of branches hurriedly, but lighting it brightly with a touch of his finger. He leaned up against a tree, removing his sword and leaning it against his shoulder. Kurama curled up next to him, and both made believe they were asleep and had been for a long time.

_Can you hear them?_ Hiei communicated without even flinching.

_Yes. They're coming closer._

If they were caught with the riches at hand, both demons were ready to flee and quickly; it would be disappointing to leave without anything to reward their well-planned, hard work, but they would much rather have their lives than a few pieces of gold. There would be another rich house to plunder. There always was.

Those were the thoughts cycling in their heads as they heard hooves resonating in the forest. As expected, the leader of the horsemen shouted a halt to his men as he saw the brightness of a fire. Hiei could hear the 'stealthy' movements of the men as they approached, not wanting to startle the camp's occupants if they were indeed for whom the horsemen were searching. Which, according to appearance, they were not.

"Ho, there!" one of them- likely the leader- called to him. Hiei feigned sleepiness, blinking his eyes and rubbing them for effect.

"Yes? Yes, who's there?" he muttered drowsily. The soldier stepped forward into his 'camp,' sporting the easy strides of an outwardly amiable man. All an act, Hiei knew. All of the soldier's men and his mount were only barely moving shadows in the forest, but the dragon could count at least five other men accompanying him, all with long swords and a few armed with bows and arrows. Kurama stretched out at his side, firelight dancing over his glossy coat, hiding his many tails behind his partner's back, but gave the man a lazy look out one open eye. At a glance, Hiei had already ascertained the weak points of his armor and the quickest way to incapacitate him.

"I am the general of the Urhad Tarukane's guard," the soldier announced. Hiei stood in a show of respect, sheathing his sword, and the fox curled his extra tails underneath him with the lack of cover. Hiei bowed slightly, just enough to make it seem like he knew his place and the importance of the soldier who stood before him.

_I detest this game._

_If we're lucky, it will be over shortly._

"I wanted to inquire, wanderer, if you had seen some renegades traipsing about these woods in the past three hours or so?" The low whine of the soldier's voice was getting on Hiei's nerves already. So he acted something he hated to act... clueless.

"No, sir, I've been sleeping here since dusk. No one has happened by me, unless they were unnecessarily quiet."

_You play your part well,_ Kurama remarked, teasing him.

_Shut up, Fox._

"You are certain?" The guard continued. "You heard nothing?"

"I'm afraid so, sir," Hiei lied, doing his best to look apologetic. "I will, however, keep an eye out, if you think it would be helpful."

"Yes, do that, traveler," the general responded, taking a few retreating steps. "Please pardon our intrusion."

"Of course." Hiei bowed again, grating his teeth at the submissive behavior he was forced to display, and vowing to make Yusuke pay for the roles he assigned the dragon. It was not pleasant to him at all; he could feel a little of his dignity drifting off with the retreating general. He heard the sounds of a horse being mounted in the shadows, and a quiet consensus rising among the group. Hiei sat back in his place next to Kurama, and settled back down as if to return to sleep. He reached his hand down to give the silvery animal a few strokes over his soft fur. The soldiers paused for a moment, obviously assuming he knew nothing of their presence, and observed his behavior. He sat and petted the fox, his patience growing short with lack of sleep.

_Aren't they finished yet?_

_Be patient, Hiei._

_That has to be the worst possible thing you could say to me._

_I'm perfectly aware of that._

After a few more minutes of watching and quietly whispering amongst themselves, the horsemen seemed satisfied. The sounds of their departure echoed off the trunks of trees, amplifying it to an almost thunderous sound. Hiei made a derisive noise as soon as they were out of earshot.

"That was rather asinine," he muttered aloud, if only to communicate his frustration with the incompetent monarchy more clearly. He enjoyed a challenge. It had been far too easy for he and Yusuke to escape from that Urhad's clutches; he did not even have the sense to keep a mage in his court. "Those guards were loud enough to wake the dead."

Kurama stretched out to his full length, savoring the warmth of the fire as he stood, his long tails waving behind him, shining like a calming body of water. _Should we extinguish this?_

"I'll do it in a moment," Hiei said, leaning back and also letting himself drink in the light and the soothing quality of the fire he had created. The fox climbed up to curl in his lap, content, waiting for the last sounds of the horsemen to disappear from the night.

When he could no longer hear even an echo of the hooves of the soldier's animals, Kurama slid off of his partner's lap and transformed into the tall silvery apparition of his human form. As usual, his fox ears remained, twitching above his shining mane. Hiei stood, pointing a finger to the fire. Instantly the flames died as he commanded, leaving a barely adequate pile of ash behind. They were lucky the general had not noticed the rapidly declining fuel of their fire.

The two demons made a noiseless journey the few feet to their trove, settling next to each other against the hollow tree. In the privacy of the wood, Kurama drew Hiei to him, knowing his lover would not tolerate such displays when Yusuke and Kuwabara were around. Hiei, for all his valiant dignity, was much more vulnerable to their pokes and prods than was his partner. They sat together, and the dragon demon eventually laid his head on Kurama's shoulder, hoping for some sleep.

"So now we wait?" he asked, inhaling deeply. The fox nodded, his fingers absently running through his partner's coarse hair. He sent out a small wave of his earth magic, and a net of thick vines climbed up the hollow tree, covering it sufficiently. It looked like an overgrown old sentry now, in the midst of its smaller companions, worth the occasional awe and certainly not worth taking apart in the search for something.

The sounds of the forest around them were quite enchanting. There were the songs of the insects that rose up in a cloud to fill the silence with a soft hum, the occasional chirp of a nightbird, and the reply to that bird's call. Kurama's own senses were enhanced by his affinity for the earth; he heard the odd music of the trees, and the wind carrying their muted conversations from branch to branch. Everything around them was colored in dark blues and greens and black, and the canopy was so thick that only the occasional sliver of moonlight could reach them. It was quite calming; both demons preferred the outdoors to a noisy tavern. It was an effusive but soothing atmosphere, and it was good to feel once again the strong connections the demons innately had to nature, especially because Kurama and Hiei lived most of their lives around humans.

Unexpectedly, a foreign sound broke through the natural harmony of the nighttime. Kurama's ears twitched, straining for it, but it was loud enough that the dragon's head rose from his shoulder.

"What was that?" he asked. There was no alarm in his voice, oddly, only an assurance that Kurama had heard and would recognize. The demon fox tilted his head towards the noise. It was cautiously measured footsteps, and he would have said they belonged to an animal, but they were too light for an animal... or for any typical animal that would be roaming about the forest at the witching hour.

"It's another demon," the fox replied with certainty. Hiei was on his feet, sword in hand, in seconds, and Kurama followed suit. The sound came closer to them, leisurely, calmly, and suddenly Kurama picked up another sound accompanying it. The flap of a large bird's wings.

Before he could relay his information to his partner, a brilliantly colored hawk swooped in through the canopy and landed on a branch above them, a few leaves fluttering to the ground. Hiei rose his sword to it, for it was easily visible to any eye, human or demon, that this was no normal hawk.

It had a long, graceful form, its feathers coloring from white at its belly to a bright, rich red color on the rest of its body, though dulled by the lack of light. A long tail hung out behind it, beautifully patterned in different shades of crimson, and its head peaked into a harmful-looking horn. It looked down at the couple with intelligent eyes that shone like two sapphires despite the darkness.

_It seems we've stumbled upon one half of the Urameshi Four. _

Only a twinge of curiosity restrained Hiei from cleaving the bird in half right then, for a second animal, another exotic demon, padded in softly from behind the foliage. It was a small cat, its coat the purest white, with blue-tinged paws and ears, and a tail that flowed out behind it like a lazuline cloud. His eyes were like ice crystal, gleaming coldly as he gazed on their findings.

_It seems we have._

Now was when Hiei leapt with his sword at the little feline below them. The cat dodged him, and Kurama saw that the cat's feet never touched the ground completely, but hovered about an inch above. That was the reason for the light step; the demon was walking on air. He grabbed Hiei's shoulder, pulling the dragon back. They were demons in Ningenkai; if the two unknown creatures were as intelligent as their actions spoke, then they would know that the appropriate thing for demons to do in the face of prejudice is stick together.

"And is there something we can help you with?"

The cat blinked up at Kurama, thankful for his intervention, while the bird hovered down to eye level with the two thieves. Hiei could have sworn he saw a mocking smirk on the bird's face; he wished badly to slice it in two. These demons could mean nothing but trouble.

_We come bearing an interesting proposition for you. _It was the feline speaking to them. _Have you ever heard the name Koenma?_

"Can't say that we have," Hiei replied hurriedly. The cat took a few bold steps forward, bowing his head in a gesture of surrender.

_We mean no ill toward you, we only wanted to extend an invitation._

The bird flexed its wings, showing off its brilliant plumage, and interjected. _We're part of a movement to improve things here in Ningenkai,_ he explained, _and we thought that you and your human counterparts would be interested._

_That's all we are permitted to say for now. We trust we have given you enough information. _

The bird craned his neck down, as if examining the two candidates. _And if you can't figure it out, we'll be back here tomorrow night for an answer._ His tone clearly communicated that if they could not figure it out, they were intellectually challenged.

_We will wait for you._

Those were the last words, for the bird in a graceful arc seized the tail of his friend, taking them both up into the sky and away from Hiei's shining sword. The fire demon sheathed his weapon, his third eye straining out of reflex to see them, but blocked from any view because of his bandanna. Their last words had intrigued him.

"A movement?" he repeated, more to himself than his partner, but Kurama's fingers stroked his chin thoughtfully.

"Yes. I had heard something about this," he murmured, trying to remember. Hiei turned to him eagerly. "The name Koenma means nothing to me, but I heard of a sect of demons that was hiding somewhere in Ningenkai, planning rebellion."

Hiei smiled mischievously, the thought of a rebellion sparking his curiosity. "That sounds interesting, Kurama."

Kurama's lips twisted into an equally rambunctious smirk. "That it does, Hiei."

* * *

Erythrose: Yeah, I can't help it but I like the big lug. Yay for Author Alert! Thanks for the compliment!

Guess where I've been for the past two weeks? London and Ireland! Woo hoo! It was so much fun, I wanna go back! I'm still pumped up from the trip, so I had to add something about it. ( :


	5. Chapter Four

Lands Lost: Chapter 4

By Soyokaze

Though eventually they stopped looking and listening for the strange demons, neither of them slept that night. They sat together, waiting for dawn to come, when Yusuke could return without threat of discovery.

"How open do you think Yusuke and Kuwabara will be to the idea?" Kurama ventured as they sat together. Hiei made a derisive noise in the back of his throat.

"They had better be open to the idea," he asserted, but then added, "I think that Yusuke will be willing. Kuwabara might take some... incitement."

"Incitement. That's creative," remarked the fox, threading his fingers through the dark tresses of spiky hair, "but not entirely inaccurate. And we shouldn't leap into something without considering first."

"Considering what?" Hiei said with a snort, causing his partner to look down on him with disapproval.

"The fact that we've made so many enemies."

"Hardly any of them demons."

"But everyone has connections."

"In Ningenkai?"

"Hiei, be reasonable," Kurama implored, knowing that when the dragon had his mind set on something, his skull could turn to rock. Kurama very much understood how he felt, though, despite his will to remain practical. Ningenkai was one fourth of their world; one fourth of their continent hated their kind. Reikai, under Urhad Enma, was quite accepting of humans, demons, half-breeds, refugees, anyone who needed a shelter, Reikai could provide for. Youjakai, under Tarukane, was not quite as vocal about its hatred of demonkind, but it was rumored that some of the hatred from Ningenkai was flooding over into those lands. The fourth land, the Makai, where both Hiei and Kurama had been born and spent their child lives, was a land of peaceful chaos; three rulers hovered over the land, Mukuro, Yomi, and Raizen, asserting their authority where they saw fit. A clash among rulers was inevitable, and clashes between tribes were typical, but the majority of the population were demons, demons seeking an escape from the Ningenkai and Urhad Sakyo. It was rumored that the Urhad kept many demon friends himself, but so many attacks by demons and humans alike had happened in his land that he no longer had the authority to prevent the torturous atrocities that occurred.

Urhad Sakyo was a strange man. Only rumors were known about him; he controlled by force and by extension, never in person. He always stayed locked away in his palace, working on his own project, ignoring his people's pleas. There was nothing Hiei and Kurama hated more than an incompetent monarch and an unruly people. Except perhaps the genocide and torture of their own. And now a chance had arisen that they could change all of that. They both wanted to take the opportunity despite their suspicions, but there were too many possibilities for the fox to discard them all.

After Kurama's affront to Hiei's reason, the dragon said not another word, signaling that the conversation was over. Kurama breathed deeply and exhaled as a sigh, hoping Hiei would pick up on the fact that he was frustrated. Hiei was impulse and power; Kurama was practicality and intelligence. It was one reason they meshed so well, but also the reason they butted heads like that. They laid in the silence of the forest, and somewhere between dark early morning and sunrise the two became at ease with each other once again. It was a common thing for them to argue and then simply forget it; there was no reason to hold grudges for those two.

Sure enough, as soon as daylight shined through the dark canopy, Yusuke Urameshi came trudging through the forest, looking disheveled. He saw the two together and considered making a crude remark, but remembered the lack of sleep a certain Shadow Dragon had been enduring and decided against it, lest he incur said dragon's wrath.

Kuwabara had stayed behind at the tavern, milking the crowd there for any kind of useful information about the area, and drinking a few pints for good measure. Yusuke hoped that the innkeeper would not ask too many questions when he came back with his two other guests, for Kurama and Hiei obviously had not the average appearance of a human.

"Good morning," he offered grimly to the sleepless demons. The two stood in reaction to their partner's presence, thankful for the end of that long night. As they moved to the side, revealing the overgrown tree that contained their riches, Yusuke looked approvingly on Kurama's work.

"Impressive. I wouldn't give it a second thought."

"Thank you," the fox replied politely. Hiei pursed his lips as Kurama continued to fondle his hair, not objecting to the motion, but almost seeming as if he were daring Yusuke to say something about it. The mage only smiled amicably, and the tension in Hiei's shoulders suddenly fell. It was as if he had finally seen fit to lower his defenses.

Yusuke grinned, gesturing back towards the way he had come, the end of the woods and the beginning of the village. "Come on, let's get back. I can't let Kuwabara get drunk before lunchtime."

So Kurama pulled up his hood and Hiei adjusted his bandanna, and they headed for the tavern.

* * *

Kuwabara had a marvelous tolerance for alcohol; there was really no need for Yusuke to worry about him making himself vomit before luncheon. The tavern was bright with jollity and smelled of beer and fresh stew, beef and onions, and made the two demons ravenous. Because of Kuwabara's hearty entertainment, no one noticed the three enter. A crowd of bulky, muscular fellows surrounded Kuwabara; most of them apparently hunters or wrestlers or laborers. They looked the type that could have the greatest fun, but could transform into bare-handed killers in a second. Kurama and Hiei followed him, making a quick line for the bar, where the innkeeper was handing off a few more pints for the morning crowd. The round, cheerful looking man cast a hearty smile in the mage's direction.

"Ah, Yusuke," he greeted, the sound of his voice reminiscent of the smooth, rich concoction he was serving. "Your two long-awaited friends, I'd assume."

"Yes, Ur Takanaka," Yusuke affirmed. Behind him Hiei and Kurama nodded in respect. Takanaka grinned at their formality, waving it off.

"My name is Takanaka, and I am the proprietor of this fine establishment. I expect you two to make yourselves at home." Kurama decided instantly that he was going to like this man. "Can I have your names, if you don't care that I ask?"

"My name is Kurama, Ur Takanaka," the fox offered with a beatific smile. Hiei was less generous, but he did manage to look friendly.

"Hiei," he said simply, watching the barkeep's eyes. Takanaka seemed to accept their replies, and turned around to survey a peg board of keys that was on the wall, next to the enormous shelf of liquor. The tavern was a very well-kept, welcoming place. Even though the cold, bright light of morning was leaking in the shutters, the inn managed to be warm and inviting. The innkeeper turned around with a single key in his hand.

"I lost the fourth key to the room I rented you four," he explained. "Irresponsible tenants. Sorry about that." Kurama took the offered key, knowing that they would not need it for much longer, but lowering his head in thanks.

"We appreciate it, sir," he replied politely. The man looked a little taken aback by the demons' formality, but he shook it off quick enough. Yusuke smiled at the man, setting him at ease, and patted Hiei on the shoulder.

"You guys have been traveling all night. Why don't you go to the room and get some sleep?" he subtly suggested, hurrying to get his partners out of sight. Truth be told, he was nervous about bringing them into an environment like this one, even one that seemed so accepting. He knew that demons could handle themselves against a crowd of humans, no matter how burly those humans were, but it did not make him any more at ease.

Hiei smirked, but quickly hid it. He knew Yusuke's intentions, but he was not about to protest them. He had gotten only a few hours of sleep at the Urhad's palace; he was exhausted. Kurama was not in much of a better state, so Hiei nodded.

"That sounds like a good plan," he replied, turning for the stairs. Kurama followed him as Yusuke shouted the room's location after the retreating demons. Once they were out of sight, Yusuke's attention was quickly distracted by a loud laugh from the crowd; Kuwabara was telling a magnificently funny anecdote, one he used on crowds like those typically. Yusuke grinned crookedly at him, when suddenly the innkeeper's hand on his arm drew his attention back.

Takanaka had a rather serious look on his in his eyes to which the remainder of his face was impervious. "Smile. Act like I'm telling a joke or something," he murmured, and Yusuke forced a smile to come to his face as he leaned forward over the bar. Takanaka spoke in hushed tones. "Your friends can stay here, but they should lie low. Very low."

Yusuke's eyes widened as he tried to maintain his feigned countenance. "You know-?"

"It's all but obvious, Yusuke," Takanaka told him with a sigh. "Drunk, these guys won't notice a thing. But those two had best stay in the room when everyone's sober. Tell them to stay until tonight at dinner. Everyone's had a good amount of beer by dusk, so they can come out and get something to eat."

"Is it that serious?" he asked, alarmed.

"There are horrible things that go on here, traveler," explained the barkeep. "I'm not happy with it myself, but there isn't much I can do about it, except give you my advice. You can choose to take it or leave it. Laugh. Now, laugh."

Yusuke chuckled fairly naturally as a tall, muscled man came to the bar, beat on it with a hand and shouted for another pint. Takanaka laughed at him, holding up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Hold it, boy, it's coming!"

Yusuke grinned, moving away from the bar as the barkeep went about his duties. He caught Takanaka's eye as he headed up the stairs, giving the innkeeper a grateful nod. Takanaka returned it, ever so slightly, and turned back around to hand the anxious man his drink.

As soon as he was out of sight of the early crowd, he began running to the room they had been lent. He pulled out his key, assuming the two would have locked their door, and was mildly shocked to find it unsecured. He opened the door to find Kurama and Hiei, lying together on one of the beds, already soundly sleeping. One of Kurama's ears lazily poked out of the hood towards him, hearing the door shut. Kurama cracked one golden eye, clearly annoyed.

"Yes, Yusuke?" he inquired softly, although there was really no need for him to speak softly; the fire demon entwined with him was already too far into slumber. When Hiei slept, nothing short of an explosion of some sort awoke him until he was ready to wake up. The mage crossed his arms over his chest, walking closer to the bed and speaking softly so no one could overhear his words.

"Takanaka knows about you," he stated calmly. Kurama's one eye opened further, but he still did not deem the situation worth opening both of them.

"And why are humans not swarming upon us?"

Yusuke sighed. "He has no prejudice, and he says you can stay, but you shouldn't go out, or the other men will notice."

Kurama breathed in deeply, absorbing this information. "Well, then, I guess we are confined. An uproar this close to the capital would bring the Urhad swooping down on us." He looked down at the sleeping dragon with a tenderness in his eyes that almost made Yusuke feel ashamed for teasing them. "I will tell Hiei when he wakes."

"I'll come up and get you when it's safe. We can leave as soon as tonight, after the dinner crowd dissipates."

"That sounds fine, Yusuke," Kurama agreed. "We will- or rather, Hiei will- probably end up sleeping the entire time anyway. I don't think we have anything to worry about."

"Good," the mage answered, moving his head from side to side and hearing the satisfying pop of loosening muscles. He turned back towards the door. "I'm going to see if I can peddle off some of the less conspicuous stuff. Hey, keep this locked," he added, his hand twisting the unsecured door handle.

Kurama shut his eye, letting his head fall back limply against the pillow underneath it. "If you say so..."

In reaction to his careless comment, Yusuke gave the fox a last disapproving glance, knowing he was probably asleep again, and had his eyes closed, anyway. He shut the door, taking the time to lock it, and walked back down the hallway.

The Urhad was more than likely still scouting the massive forest that covered the border between provinces. He would not think the four brash enough to venture out into the open environment of the town yet, and would have his men combing the entire forest. Yusuke would have to be careful when he went back out to get some of the trinkets to sell, but other than that they were likely safe for the day in Takanaka's inn. 

He managed to scurry out to the hollow tree without mishap after retrieving the small satchel that had carried his and Hiei's garments. When he reached their trove, he extended a hand, all the while keeping aware of the sounds and movement around him. With his hand, lengthening fingers of magic also stretched forth, grabbing the sinewy vines carefully. Gently Yusuke's magic pried them apart, without damaging the tender plant flesh, and gingerly reached inside to pry one of the sacks open. One by one, a candelabrum, a few fixtures from a bureau, and a wall sconce floated out on his command; that would sell for enough currency to carry them to the next province. The treasures hovered next to him as he commanded the tendrils of magic to cover the hollow again, and they did, just exactly as it had been before. The mage withdrew his hand, producing the satchel and plucking each of the treasures from the air, shoving them into it. As he made swiftly for the edge of the town, he pulled his cloak tighter around his neck and swung the small sack over his shoulder. _I should have no problem finding a buyer for this stuff, if word hasn't traveled too far,_ he thought, already concocting a story to feed to his potential buyer to explain how he had come across such finery.

He went straight into the town; he did not want any curiosity from the inn's tenants, and he also did not want to make any more trouble for Takanaka. The innkeeper was a good man, especially resilient to not let the prejudices of the rest of his province affect his personal beliefs. Takanaka had already done enough for them simply by allowing them to stay at his inn.

The streets of the town were bustling and alive; many housewives were out with their children to bargain early, and the laborers were beginning the trek into the market for lunch. Yusuke had no problem blending in, in his common clothing with the satchel at his side. He stopped in front of a furnishings shop, eyeing the old man who was sitting behind the counter. The man was gray and balding, but had a rotundness of spirit about him that made his old eyes sparkle. Yusuke grinned. This was it.

He casually sauntered into the store, a small clinking noise coming from the satchel as its contents shifted. He pretended to be interested in the wares immediately near him, as there was a woman wandering around in the front of the shop. She plucked a golden goblet from a shelf, pondered it a moment, turning it over in her hands, and then decided against it with a sigh and replaced the item. Yusuke approached the counter as she exited the store.

"Excuse me, sir," he began in his best I'm-an-inexperienced-kid voice, "I was wondering if you could help me with something."

The man looked up from the papers he was reading and saw Yusuke looking sheepish, and folded the papers in half, setting them aside. He smiled widely and amicably, folding his hands on the counter in front of him.

"What can I do for you, boy?" Yusuke stepped forward, placing his bag on the counter and untying it, letting the gold catch the light most artistically. The old man's eyes widened. "These are magnificent pieces! Where did you get them?"

"These were given to me by my father. I have decided to leave this kingdom for Reikai, but I need to raise some funds first. I was wondering if there was a market for this sort of thing here?"

"There certainly is, son," the man said, slapping his hand on the counter and raising the other to touch the bag. "May I?" he asked, and Yusuke nodded. The man reached in and drew out one of the fixtures, examining it with adept fingers. "These are masterpieces."

"I'm glad to hear that they're worth something," Yusuke replied with a nervous laugh. The man took the bait, hook, line, and sinker.

"I'd be willing to buy them off you, son," he immediately suggested. "These are worthy of the Urhad's palace, and I'll give you a fair price."

"You want all the pieces?" Yusuke asked with fake incredulity. The man nodded eagerly.

"I can afford you... how about seven hundred in silver for the whole collection?"

_Damn._ Not as much as he had been expecting, but it would do, and he had no room to argue now that he had feigned ignorance. "That sounds like a deal," he reluctantly agreed. The man carefully removed the items, setting them like prized possessions on a small shelf behind the counter on the wall, which held some other rich-looking items, none as grand as those that Yusuke had supplied. The man situated the pieces as he liked them, then turned back to Yusuke producing two bags of jingling coins seemingly by magic.

"Here you are," the man said, dropping the bags into Yusuke's open hands. The weight felt right; the mage did not see the need to count it. "And I have to say, thank you for coming to me first, son. Those are some valuable pieces of art."

"Thank you," Yusuke replied, quickly refilling his satchel with the coins and tying it closed. He swung it back over his shoulder, hearing the satisfying music of the money, and gave the shop's proprietor a bow which the old man readily returned. Yusuke exited the shop, melting back into the crowd, unaware of two dark eyes watching him from under a nearby awning.

* * *

This is turning out to be more inventive than I thought it would be. Reviews are appreciated. Lemme know if I'm going in the right direction.

Bluespark: It was SOOO much fun. And SOOO expensive. Exchange rates suck, but it was really worth it. And trust me, it will be fun. ; )


	6. Chapter Five

Lands Lost: Chapter Five

By Soyokaze

He arrived back at the inn, after taking a circuitous route, to find Kuwabara and Kurama conversing in their room. Hiei was still sleeping soundly on the bed; Yusuke considered trying to wake him for a moment, but it was not yet time for the evening meal, and Hiei deserved a long sleep. As the mage entered, he heard the tail end of something Kuwabara was saying.

"...and Takanaka said they only arrived here about an hour ago. I think it's..." he paused as the mage entered and slung his pack onto the bed. "Where've you been?"

Yusuke grinned. "Bargaining," he exaggerated, and wiggled the pack to let him hear the sound of the silver. Kuwabara returned his grin.

"Nice," he replied. The mage flopped down lazily next to him.

"So what're you guys talking about?"

The orange-haired man's grin disappeared. "These new guys that arrived this morning."

"New guys?"

"Yeah. Four of them. Came in this morning, rented a room, seemed normal and all, but they gave me a really bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. Kept staring at me, like they knew something that I didn't." Kuwabara looked at the floor, as if he were trying to recollect the feeling. The human, while lacking in most of the special abilities that his partners were blessed with, had developed a sixth sense about things; his three teammates knew to trust his 'bad feelings.' "I think that we should leave here quietly. I don't know what they're here for, but they're bad news."

Yusuke frowned. Kurama looked refreshed, his fox ears freed from the restrictive hood, across from them, but he did not like the newcomers any better than Kuwabara. "We'll have to wait until late tonight, Yusuke, to get out undetected."

"I think we can stand that long," Yusuke replied. There was too much hustle and bustle in the inn now for them to leave without being noticed. He had wished to give a farewell to Takanaka respectfully, but now he would have to deliver it in the same unnoticed manner he had received his warning from the man. These visitors could possibly have been nothing, but it was doubtful; Kuwabara could discern between premonition and indigestion or disapprobation. Tarukane surely would not have sent men... _no, Tarukane's men would have tried to beat us down and drag us back by now. There's no reason for him to worry about propriety in a demon-hating country._

"All right then. I want to see these newcomers."

"They've been holed up in their room ever since I saw them last," Kuwabara explained, "or else I would have pointed them out already."

"I guess I'll just have to wait until tonight."

Kurama cleared his throat, causing attention to be paid to him. As Yusuke and Kuwabara turned, hestraightened his posture. "As long as we're sharing, I have something to tell also." He paused momentarily, and Yusuke saw his eyes flit towards Hiei for a moment. "While Hiei and I were in the woods, we were approached. By two demons."

"Approached?" Kuwabara repeated, and the fox nodded.

"They asked Hiei and I- and the invitation was extended to you two as well- if we wanted to be part of a movement to 'change things here in Ningenkai.' It was a white cat and a red hawk."

"You'd never seen them before?"

Kurama shook his head. "No. There was no one else around, either. I was listening for accomplices."

"I heard a guy talking about something like that," Kuwabara piped up suddenly, scratching his chin. "Said they call themselves the 'Tentei,' or something like that. Respond to acts of violence against demons and act as a safe haven."

Yusuke absorbed this new information, watching Kurama's reaction. The mage did not take well to the hatred towards demons that tended to fester in Ningenkai. He was not entirely sure how advantageous it would be for the Urameshi Four to join a movement like this one, but they considered themselves rebels of a sort, and it made a certain amount of sense. He always loved a good fight, and a good cause.

"If we can find out more about this group, I say we go for it," Yusuke suggested in his normally brash way; a little bit of thought on the matter, and a lot of action. Kurama shifted on the mattress, looking hopeful and skeptical at the same time.

"We don't want to stumble into something blindly, though," the fox remarked, trying to be the level-headed one once again. Fortunately, Kuwabara came to his aid and nodded.

"I'll try and find out what I can from those guys," the human offered, standing. Kurama returned his nod gratefully. The human made his exit, aiming to pump some more information out of his drunk comrades, and Hiei turned over in the bed. Kurama reached over and petted his partner's thick hair.

"You going to go back to sleep?" the mage asked him.

"For a couple of hours," the fox replied. "Until dinner."

"I'm going to go downstairs with Kuwabara, and talk with Takanaka, probably." Yusuke rose from the bed. "I'll come wake you two when it's dinner time."

"Thanks, Yusuke," Kurama replied, laying back down beside the dragon. Almost immediately the drowsy fox fell back into slumber. Yusuke wondered again about the four newcomers of whom Kuwabara had spoken, knowing that they must have seemed important for Kuwabara to try and awaken the sleep-deprived fox. He and Kuwabara had at least gotten a decent sleep in a decent bed the previous night. He hoped that the visitors would emerge from their quarters, so maybe he could get am adequate look at them.

* * *

Takanaka was serving dinner to his tenants and the four ominous new ones had not yet come out to receive their meal. The suspense was nearly killing Yusuke; he was shoveling potatoes into his mouth at a rapid pace. He sat with Kurama and Hiei in the table in the corner, away from the laughing crowd Kuwabara had gotten to drink a whole keg. Yusuke and Takanaka had managed to have a nice, quiet conversation amidst the din before dinner had begun, and Takanaka had confided in Yusuke that he was glad for their presence; he had never sold so much alcohol in one day. Yusuke explained Kuwabara's knack for suggesting a little 'relaxation,' and for getting others to buy him that relaxation. The human could be devilishly manipulative without even trying.

So Kuwabara, red-faced, but still alert, had been getting a great deal of useful information from his drunken fellows, while Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke hovered unobtrusively in the corner.

"I heard them talking, a little bit," Yusuke began. "The group is called Tantei, and it is being hunted down by both monarchies in Ningenkai and Reikai because of its actions to defend demons." Yusuke took a swig from the wooden cup at his right. "I heard that once a couple of law officers threw a demon family in prison and burned down their home, to return to find their own homes burned down as well."

Hiei laughed in the back of his throat. "That sounds like fun." Kurama pretended to look skeptical, but the sparkle in his golden eyes was enough to tell Yusuke that he was convinced.

"It sounds like they're gaining notice for the demon cause," Yusuke said, taking another bite of potatoes. "I think that they've got-"

The mage silenced as, unnoticed by the drunken throng, the four new tenants entered the common room. Kuwabara looked at him, not even dropping his smile or the laugh that was rumbling from his throat, and gave Yusuke the slightest of nods towards them to indicate that these were the ones that had made his stomach churn. The mage did not need the signal; it was unmistakable that these four meant trouble.

The ringleader was a tall, olive-skinned, heavily muscled man, easily physically stronger than anyone else in the room. He wore shaded spectacles that hid his eyes, and a dark green overcoat that was obviously foreign attire. Behind him was a man just a little shorter than he, whose long dark hair shined glossily in the firelight, pale complexion making him seem like a ghost. He wore a metal covering over his mouth, like a warrior's mask, and long black robes that clung to his skeletal form like they were soaked in water. Beside him a shorter man strutted; this one looked like a walking corpse, his skin like gnarled white branches on a withering tree. Long, thick, coarse-looking gray hair fell down his back, and he wore a stiff garment of abrasive gray material.

"That's them," Hiei muttered under his breath as the three men approached the bar. "Where's the fourth one?" He was not looking at them, but under his bandanna his unnatural eye was glowing dimly. Kurama did not turn either; both demons had their backs to the newcomers. They did not want the trio to notice that they were attracting attention. Kurama sniffed the air delicately, acting as if he was simply taking in the rich aroma of the inn.

"They reek of blood. All three of them."

Yusuke was busy trying to find the fourth one. There was a locator spell he could utilize at times to find an elusive someone, but if one of the four had magic talents, they would be able to sense his usage of the spell right away. He only sent out the barest energies, frustrated that he could not just send the magic out and find the missing miscreant. Kurama looked at Yusuke, recognizing the tactics as the mage's eyes fogged over slightly.

"Yusuke," he began softly, disguising his question by taking a drink from his own cup, "what do we do?"

The fog in his eyes cleared as storm clouds from the sky, and he looked over the fox demon's shoulder, trying to get a more accurate estimate of the lead man's strength. The mage thought his observance was not being noticed, but he felt a sudden chill wrack his spine; he knew that muscled man was glaring at him through those dark glasses. A smirk was on the man's lips. Unable to stop himself, Yusuke swallowed heavily.

_I think we should leave. Now._

Kurama and Hiei turned their attention to him in time to see the fright he hurriedly erased from his eyes. They exchanged a quick glance with each other, then stood. Their movement startled Yusuke out of his reverie.

"We'll wait for you outside, Yusuke," Hiei told him at a normal volume and perfectly steady tone. Kurama smiled down at the mage.

"We know you want to get going."

The two politely picked their dishes up from the wooden table, carrying them back to Takanaka, and consequently the innkeeper told them they need not have bothered, that he would clean the dining room after the tables had emptied of guests. Kurama and Hiei only waved off his hospitality, thanking him for providing them with a room and returning their key.

"Yusuke really wants to continue. We're going to visit his mother." That was the story Yusuke had fed the innkeeper before, and they decided to stick to it, even though a man as clever as Takanaka could see right through it. He gave them a wink and a nod, sliding the key off the counter with one hand into the other.

"I only wish you kids could have stayed a little longer," he told them, his cheeks rosy from warming food near the fire. Kurama smiled graciously at him.

"You might see us again on the way back," the fox demon replied, and the innkeeper chuckled heartily.

"Safe trip!" he wished the two demons as they bowed, making their way to the door.

All of this took place directly next to the three ominous tenants, who had taken posts at the bar and did not seem keen on moving, even to join the festivities. They each sipped a pint, and Yusuke could feel their mental exchanges; at least one of them was a powerful mage, and he had a feeling he knew who. None of them even cast a hostile glance Kurama's nor Hiei's way as they made their exchange with the innkeeper; only casual glimpses of near-disinterest. Yusuke could tell it was all a deception, though. As the fox and the dragon shut the door behind them, the mental activity heightened considerably.

On the other hand, if they were after the Urameshi Four, they had to know they were dealing with a mage of Yusuke's caliber who could certainly read the magic of telepathy traveling from person to person, at the very least. Were they purposely letting him observe their activity? Were they not properly informed of what they were up against?

This confusion lent Yusuke a little bit of confidence. He stood, not avoiding the bar but not letting his eyes stray there with any definite purpose, and strode towards the stairs. He had left the satchel of money upstairs on the mattress, and he was _not_ going to let their hard-earned silver be abandoned like nothing. He gave Kuwabara a smack on his back, under the guise of friendliness, to make him aware that they were leaving. He laughed as Kuwabara made a swing at him playfully, then went back to his beer. The muscular man got the message.

Yusuke took the stairs at a leisurely pace. The hallway was dim, lit by a few sconces with small candles in them. The room lent to the Urameshi Four was four doors down, on the right. Yusuke was pleased to find that Kurama had locked the door after him, and unlocked it with his own key. The room was nearly dark as pitch, as the sun had set about an hour earlier, so he extended his index finger and made a little light. _No one inside,_ he thought to himself, relieved but still unable to locate the fourth member of the disconcerting group. He stepped inside, hurrying over to the bed and grabbing the satchel, hearing the coins jingling against each other and instantly feeling better. He hugged the bag securely to his side, hoping Kuwabara was ready to make a quick exit when he came back downstairs, and turned back towards the door.

To see the hulking, tanned leader blocking the door way.

------

KyoHana: Thank you very much! I'll try and keep it coming!

Evene: Thanks! Story Alerts are always fabulous... but I think this chap might be a little shorter than the others, heh heh, whoops...

Bluespark: Yeah, the horrors of prejudice is a BIG theme most of the time in my writing. It something that concerns me, even in our 'modern day age.' Thanks for the Makai comment. I was proud of that little phrase, hee hee.

fluorescentpinkfairies: Thanks for such a long review! I love it! Yeah, I try to squeeze as many things from the original series into my AU in different, creative ways. I'm glad you're liking it so much! And I haven't heard of the Farsalan Trilogy, but it definitely sounds like something I should check out.

sukiminamino: Aww, you're welcome! I'm glad to! And thanks for sharing your feedback with me! (Yes, grammar is a bit of a pet peeve of mine...)

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Please R&R!


	7. Chapter Six

Lands Lost: Chapter Six

By Soyokaze

He bared his white teeth in a sneer as Yusuke took a few steps backwards. "The famous Yusuke Urameshi, I presume?"

In that instant, Yusuke knew that the hulking human _had_ been toying with him back at the bar; there was an immense magic presence in this man. It made the light in his hands flicker, made the shadows writhe, made the wind outside howl with an unnatural voice. The man took a step towards him, extending a hand in what would have been a perfectly amiable nature, had everything around them not been screaming against the man's energies.

"My name is Toguro," he introduced himself, his deep voice laced with an untraceable and insatiable hunger. Yusuke did not accept his hand. Toguro's sneer tightened, and he withdrew the offered hand, plunging it back into the pocket of his coat. Yusuke knew he was in the presence of a mage, a powerful mage. The thing that scared him was that he was not entirely sure if he could match up to this older, bigger, and obviously more experienced Toguro. Toguro's taut bulk, towering over Yusuke, blocked the door from his view. Yusuke reached out for Kurama and Hiei.

_Where are you guys?_

_Outside with Kuwabara, _came Hiei's voice._ Where are you?_

_In our room. I'm coming._

His urgency was not lost on his partner. _Yusuke, what are you doing?_

Yusuke did not reply to him. He turned away from Toguro's vicious sneer and felt heat immediately at his back. He threw his hands out and blew out the window with a blast of magic, silently apologizing to Takanaka, and swung himself out the opening with one hand on the sill. He found that his apology was unneeded as the whole wall suddenly exploded open after him. Hot fire scorched the back of his neck as he fell towards the ground, and a great chunk of the wall nearly hit him squarely in the head as pieces of stone and mortar tumbled down around him. Yusuke had barely landed when he braced his feet against the soft soil beneath him and took off for the forest in a sprint. The hard thumps of heavy footfalls behind him, joined quickly by two lighter pairs of feet, told him he was being followed swiftly. His eyes flicked this way and that, looking for the fox, dragon, and strongman, before he felt something wet sliding down his neck and shoulders. He stumbled as he reached his hand back, and felt blood, slick and hot. Toguro had more than burned him.

Dizziness took hold and the mage fell to the ground hard, his arm stinging as gravel bit into it. Blood had colored the whole left side of his shirt; head wounds always bled heavily. He pushed himself over with his stinging arm to see Toguro and his two minions hovering over him. Toguro was sneering again, and had a hand pointed towards him. Yusuke called out mentally for someone, any of his friends who happened to be in the vicinity, as he raised his index finger to point at his attacker and tried to concentrate through adrenaline and the dull ache of his injury. Toguro spat down at his feeble attempt, and his fingers glowed darkly above his victim. Before he could land the fatal blow, though, a miraculous thing happened.

All three of the dark, imposing forms above him were suddenly encased in huge blocks of ice.

The drunken crowd was flooding out of the inn, Takanaka at its rear, herding his tenants out of the flaming building. Toguro's fire lit up the dark sky and shone golden and orange on the darkened forest, at the edge of which stood the three frozen reprobates, hovering over the bloody mage. Yusuke looked up at them, all three still staring down with frozen contempt, and reached up to grab hold of a shrub and pull himself up. _I must have taken a really bad hit,_ he thought to himself, standing despite the dizziness and ache beginning to throb more insistently in his skull. He put one hand to his forehead to try and soothe some of it away, but his fingers only came back with more blood. As he brought his wet fingers away from his brow, finally getting some of the dizziness under control, he saw a second hand grab his, and thought he was hallucinating.

He was not. His savior stood before him; obviously a demon, he looked like a lithe young man, his frosty blue hair held back tight to his head. An odd streak of teal green ran through it, a lot of which sprang forward to hang over and accent his young, pale face delicately. His eyes were really the amazing thing, like pieces of ice themselves, sharp, cunning, shining with all the radiance of a jewel. Cat's eyes. And the tunic and loose-fitting pants he wore were of white and light shades of blue. This was one of the demons that had contacted Hiei and Kurama.

"Come with me," he told Yusuke quietly, tugging at his hand and eyeing his iced victims warily. Yusuke thought of resisting for only a moment before he let the ice demon lead him off. He heard the cracking of relenting ice as they hurriedly retreated. The mage pushed his pain to the back of his mind, trying to keep a good pace, for they did not have much of an advantage. The demon had a nimble, light, step, and Yusuke made his flight quickly and efficiently thanks to the guidance the ice demon provided.

Soon he saw his three comrades in the distance; Kurama's hair picked up the firelight and shone, and he noticed the glint. As they approached, Yusuke noticed that the ice demon's pace slowed, and he thought abruptly, and with relief: _We're safe._

As soon as that thought crossed his mind, a massive arm arose from the bush and took hold of the ice demon's extended leg. Before any of them knew what was happening, a huge man, taller even than the towering Toguro, rose from the bush, picking the diminutive ice demon up off of his feet and swinging him so hard into the trunk of a nearby tree that the tree splintered and split. The smaller demon let a cry of pain escape his throat before collapsing with the broken tree. The huge man, not quite as muscular as Toguro, but covered in metal armor and exuding an energy that Yusuke had never before encountered, turned back to the ice demon, who lay draped over the fallen tree like a corpse, unconscious.

Seeming satisfied with this, the armored man- or demon; Yusuke could not quite tell yet- turned back to the initial victim. His face was shadowed by solid clanking metal armor, in a style that was foreign to the mage, so Yusuke had no indication of his thoughts, and barely any of his next move. Before he could make that next move, another demon interfered: Kurama. Yusuke turned, suddenly realizing that his teammates had run to them and were right next to him, and watched Kurama's golden eyes light up and his energy fill the area in a magnificent flood. The broken tree trunk came to life; a new plant sprang forth, growing and creaking to an even bigger size than its predecessor, and a much different pattern of growth. A giant hand was now writhing from the earth, and reached over to seize the man, tightly squeezing with huge creaking fingers, and lift him up in the air.

They did not give the armored enemy a chance to test the limits of his restraints; Kuwabara had retrieved Yusuke's fallen rescuer in preparation for flight, but now the not-so-distant footsteps of Toguro and his other two companions rang loudly in the forest. The four looked at each other, each expecting the other to speak, eyes darting about them for some form of escape.

It came, but not as they expected. Down from the trees dropped another unfamiliar, this time a taller, well-built male, with a mop of bright red hair, pointed ears, and laughing eyes the color of the summer sky- the hawk. He wore a pair of blood-colored pants the same fashion as his partner, and a sleeveless red coat that hung down and fluttered in the unnatural wind at his heels. His demonic mark was the solitary horn that protruded from amidst his wild tresses. He took quick inventory of their condition, gesturing for them to follow him. When he started off in front of them, seemingly blindly into the wood, all four of them hesitated. The hawk demon heard them, or rather, did not hear movement, and turned around, giving them all a look that told them he thought they were unutterably stupid.

"Follow me if you don't want to die tonight," he murmured, showing his fangs, making his gesture again. He waited until they took a few steps forward to continue, and soon they were sailing through the wood, and they found speed came to them as if they had wings. Yusuke felt dizziness threatening to overwhelm him, but rapidly reclaimed control of his faculties. The demon was lightening their step, lengthening their stamina; his magic was the wind that drew them on. They ran for a good while, and it seemed that they ran along the border, rather than over one way or the other. As the hawk slowed, obviously scouting for something, Yusuke stumbled and fell, his hands going to his aching head.

"Yusuke, get up," Hiei rasped harshly, his sword ready in his hands, ignoring his comrade's injury. Yusuke felt like spitting at him, but the dragon accomplished what he had wanted; the mage's anger gave him the strength to find his footing again until they were really in a place of safety. The four bandits were anything but stupid; they knew that Toguro's group had the power to rip them apart.

The wind demon thrashed through a nearby patch of foliage, an act which would have earned him a glare from the earth-oriented fox, but Kurama remained composed, checking the status of the wounded ice demon. An exclamation of triumph made everyone look the hawk's way as he found something in the brush. All the four comrades saw was that he put his hand to the ground and a strong wind swirled around him, stirring his hair straight up like fire. And, in a complex web of magic and element, a beam of light shot from the spot he manipulated. It split, and opened, and before the four amazed thieves was a completely different space, and safety.

"A portal," Yusuke murmured. Powerful magic that he had never seen done before. The wind demon's pointed ears twitched as he listened for approaching enemies. He again made a movement with his hand, indicated the urgency they were in and exhorting their exit through the portal. Kuwabara climbed in with his burden, followed by Kurama. Hiei muttered something under his breath as he went, obviously doubting the whole situation heavily, and Yusuke was left to follow. The wind demon's ears twitched once more, and his eyes met Yusuke's brown ones impatiently. For a moment in the turmoil, Yusuke could understand that this demon was trustworthy; his eyes hid nothing. Yusuke was immediately thankful for some kind of sanity in the chaos that had erupted from a simple, well-planned theft, another comrade to be able to depend on now that such strong people had seen their group of bandits worth hunting.

He stepped through the portal.

A shift in light and gravity left him slightly disoriented for a moment, and dizziness attacked him like a shark in deep water. The portal snapped shut behind them, sounding like two pieces of glass cracking together. The magical doorway had deposited them in a red cavern; clay surrounded them on all sides. It was dark in the hall, for only two torches were lit, and they were a few feet down the tunnel, making shadows dance eerily across the clay walls.

The mage swayed on his feet, his eye wandering and registering that there were other people around him that were not his team, but not knowing who they were or why they were there. At least four unfamiliar figures were in his line of sight, approaching hurriedly. A question was on his lips, but it never emerged. Kurama caught him as he fell, blood staining his immaculate white clothes. The wind demon knelt next to him, and two other figures approached, females, and began inspecting Yusuke's wound.

The wind demon hissed through his teeth. "That doesn't look good."

One of the women made an urgent gesture with her hand, and a pair of demons bearing a stretcher approached. Kurama allowed the shadowed girls to take Yusuke from him, sensing no malice and knowing that the mage needed immediate attention, despite Kuwabara's discomfort at seeing the mage taken off by two complete strangers. Attention was paid next to the unconscious ice demon in Kuwabara's arms. The wind demon seemed especially concerned about him, and took him from Kuwabara himself, all but ignoring the stretcher that approached to carry the injured to a place of treatment. He hurried after the mage and the two women, cradling the figure in his arms like a prized possession.

They made their exit, and as the footsteps of the group began to fade down the tunnel to an area where brighter lights were visible, the demons and possibly humans remained closed around Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara like a picketed fence. The dragon raised his sword against them, obviously at unease, but while Kuwabara's right hand twitched where the sunsword would form, should he need it, neither he nor Kurama saw fit to act with hostility against their saviors just yet.

Murmurs ran through the crowd that had now gathered about them. They were observing, examining, Kurama saw, adjusting their distorted expectations of the Urameshi Four to what the bandit team actually was. Although scrutinizing was harmless, it was disconcerting to see the writhing mass of bodies around them all shadowed as they were. A curious demon became bold enough to reach out to touch Hiei, but the fire demon hurriedly made a small slash of warning with his sword, warding off any other brash onlookers. Kurama cleared his dry throat, the words of a mediator on his tongue, but he did not receive a chance to speak them.

The crowd had parted again, respectfully. Through the opening the crowd formed walked a solitary figure; he was neither tall nor imposing, and looked quite human, from what the trio could see in the near blackness. Short chestnut hair hung in his face elegantly, and there was an aristocratic characteristic to him, whether it was the slight slant of his brown eyes or the gentle sweep of his jaw; it was obvious, despite the figure's rather unobtrusive air, that this was the leader. This was to whom they could answer for their safety.

The figure inclined his head slightly in a show of respect as he approached.

"We have been waiting for you four to arrive."

* * *

KyoHana: Wasn't too long of a wait, I hope. I answered one question... but there is much more to come!

fluorescentpinkfairies: I know, I just adore cliffhangers. Of course, it wouldn't be a YYH fic without Toguro (well, it would, but this way is just so much fun)!

Bluespark: Yup, Karasu and Bui, two of my favorite YYH villains. They're so creepy! Thanks for the compliment!

Evene: Thanks! Yeah, we're getting into a little bit of action, now... the fun part!

Thanks everybody! Until next time!


	8. Chapter Seven

Lands Lost: Chapter Seven

By Soyokaze

Yusuke woke to the smell of some kind of burning chemical, something acrid that assaulted his nostrils and throat mercilessly. He coughed as a result, tasting dried blood on the side of his mouth. His tongue explored his lips absently, scouting for injuries that would cause such a flow of blood, and found none in the immediate vicinity. He settled, not particularly alarmed by the metallic taste, but by that time he was awake enough to feel the tight pain at the back of his neck and skull, and to be aware that someone had bandaged it for him. The horrible smell had faded from his nostrils, and, with great effort, Yusuke managed to open his eyes.

The first thing he noticed was bright light. The pain in his head increased as the light stung his eyes, and he groaned, throwing a hand over his face, and feeling the harshness of gauze.

"It's okay. Let your eyes adjust," said a gentle female voice to his left. His head whipped towards it, inflicting another intensity of pain, and another groan.

"Shit," he whined, causing his companion to giggle softly.

"Sorry I had to wake you up. It was a head injury. I wanted to make sure you _would_ wake up."

"Gee, thanks," Yusuke irreverently remarked, uncovering his eyes as they adjusted to the light. The white blur around him sharpened into a room, what was obviously their sick room. The walls were whitewashed stone, and the short ceiling had odd, stinted chandelier-type lights hanging from it, lights far too bright to be just candle-light. Shelves and shelves of medical supplies lined one side of the room, only breaking for a wide doorway in the center. Against the opposite wall was a row of beds. On the walls to his left and right were carts with wheels on them, filled with more supplies.

Directly next to his bed was the girl who had spoken to him, wearing a white coat over her clothing and apparently one of the healers. She was young and pretty, with brown hair that brushed her shoulders and big chocolate eyes that bared her soul. In her hands was a small vial that was likely the source of the acrid chemical smell that had woken him. Her petite mouth was curled in a grin, and she was looking at him skeptically.

"Feeling better?" she asked. Yusuke groaned again, turning away from her. The girl frowned. "Well. You're welcome."

"I said thanks," Yusuke insisted, referring to his previous comment.

"You were being sarcastic," she pointed out, and the mage opened his eyes again.

"I'm injured. I'm allowed to be sarcastic."

Two beds over on the other side of him was the ice demon that had rescued him from Toguro's death strike. The young-looking demon was streaked with dirt and still unconscious, lying on his stomach, the back of his tunic and shirt sliced open. In his bruised back several long, thick needles had been inserted, looking like spindly spider-legs protruding from his spine. Yusuke's expression of pain softened.

"Will he be all right?" he asked the girl.

"I believe so," she replied softly, as he turned over again to look at her. She eyed him as he scrutinized her, his keen observation skills picking up on her every nuance.

"Yusuke Urameshi," he offered to her. The girl smiled.

"I know," she remarked, her eyes shining. The mage decided she looked rather attractive that way. "I'm Keiko Yukimura."

Yusuke rubbed his tired eyes, not yet willing to attempt sitting up. "How long have I been out? Where are my friends?"

"Only a few hours. Your friends are probably still with Koenma-sama," she explained, and Yusuke rose an eyebrow.

"Koenma-_sama_?" he repeated, and she nodded.

"We say it differently here in Makai."

Yusuke's injury did not delay his reaction to her elaboration. "In _Makai?_ I've only been out for a few hours and we're in _Makai_?"

Keiko's brow wrinkled momentarily, but then her confusion faded as she realized what Yusuke meant. "That doorway you walked through brought you here."

The portal. Everything was coming back to him now. He sat up abruptly, a sharp pain instantly bringing him down on the pillow again. Keiko jumped from her seat, touching him lightly on the shoulder.

"Don't overexert yourself," she scolded him, and he heard the clinking of something glass as she reached over to his bedside table. She shoved a glass decanter into his hands.

"Drink," she encouraged, "it'll make you feel better."

Lifting his head up slightly, Yusuke took an experimental sip of the muddy liquid the decanter contained, and found the pain in his head nearly instantaneously begin to fade. He took a bigger sip, enjoying the rich, sweet, fruity taste of the strange medicine, and his injury became a soft ache in the base of his neck. Yusuke smacked his lips appreciatively.

"What is that stuff?" he asked her, handing the decanter back to her.

"It's a special medication made from a rare type of Makai fruit," she explained. "It targets pain and numbs it."

"Mm. Good stuff," the mage complimented. It was not often a medication worked so effectively and tasted pleasant. Keiko set the decanter back on the bedside table, holding her hand out to her charge. Yusuke looked at it as if he did not know what she wanted him to do.

"Do you want to try getting up? You seem to feel better," she suggested. Yusuke scratched at the bandage that crossed his forehead tentatively, but took her hand as she asked. The healer helped him get his footing as he laid his bare feet on the cold stone floor below him. "Your shoes are by the door. Do you think you can walk all right?"

Yusuke let go her hand and steadied himself, pleased to see that his own clothing was intact, save the nasty blood stain on his left side. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other, testing his balance, but before he could reply to her, another woman entered through the wide door, carrying a second, smaller decanter. She was garbed in a healer's robe also, and was uniquely attractive, not in the humble, petite way Keiko was, but in an unusual way. She was taller, with bright coral eyes and long, curling hair the color of the sky held up in a tie. Her disposition was bubbly and talkative; Yusuke could tell that just by her step. She placed the decanter on the table next to the ice demon's bed before she noticed that he was even awake.

"Oh, Yusuke is up and about! This is exciting!" The girl hurried over to him, and after taking a moment to look him over, began poking and prodding at the bandages of his injury, hitting several tender areas. Yusuke swatted at her irritably.

"Hey!"

"Oh, dear, sorry," the healer answered with a giggle. "I was just checking some things. My name is Botan, Yusuke. It's so good to meet you!"

She reached out to grab his hand and shook it enthusiastically, nearly knocking the newly recovered Yusuke off his feet. Keiko took hold of his shoulders to steady him as Botan released his hand. The cheery healer hurried back over to her own charge, flashing a white smile back at the mage and Keiko.

"Hold on for just a moment. This will be a delicate process. If I don't wake him up now he'll come to screaming." She reached down into a small tray that was sitting on the bedside table, taking a small vial, identical to the one that awoke Yusuke, out of it and removing the cork. "We've got him realigned, I've just got to put him back together." Her other hand wrapped around the decanter, and she walked around the bed to have better access to the ice demon, waving the vapors under his nostrils. Her first wave got no response, but her second one did, and the ice demon's eyes sleepily opened with a small groan of pain. His fist clenched.

"Wow this hurts..." he remarked under his breath. Botan gave him a sympathetic look, placing the decanter within easy reach.

"It'll be fixed in a moment, don't worry," she told him softly. She stood as the ice demon began to take deep, silent breaths. The mage watched in awe as the healer placed her hands just above the cat demon's injuries, careful to avoid the protruding needles, and began to focus her energy. A dim glow was all they could see, but soon the ice demon's back was mending, the ugly bruises on his pale skin were fading, and his spine was becoming whole again. The cat demon made sure to stay relaxed for this process, lest he tense and ruin the careful alignment she had reconstructed. It was over in a matter of moments, and the demon's back looked just as new as before. Botan seemed unaffected by her exertion, and she simply disengaged her concentration, and in the manner of a typical physical healer, gave the demon a little warning pat on the back of his neck and then began removing the needles, one by one. The wounds from the needles mended quickly, also; no beads of blood formed. The ice demon grabbed the decanter as she began the process, taking a generous gulp, and relaxing his shoulders.

Soon all the needles were in the tray on table along with the vial, and Botan helped her patient to sit up, keeping him mindful of his newly-returned posture.

"I could hardly keep Jin out of here, you know," she added, sounding mildly annoyed, but letting it roll off her shoulders easily. The ice demon still seemed a little dazed; he kept rubbing his brow and his glassy eyes kept darting around as he sipped reservedly from the healing draught. Botan reached over and pulled a light blue tunic from a cart, handing it to him to replace his sliced clothing. "I had to send him down to the dining hall. He's very insistent."

"Believe me, I know," the demon murmured, replacing the decanter and removing his damaged shirt. Keiko let go of Yusuke's shoulders as the mage moved forward, towards the recovered ice demon. The cat, after pulling on the clean tunic, looked up as he approached. Yusuke crossed his arms, acting as if he were sizing the diminutive demon up.

"You're the one who saved me, aren't you?"

The ice demon took a deep breath. "I believe I am."

Yusuke grinned at him. "Then, thanks, buddy."

The ice demon returned his grin, his pain fading. "Touya."

"Yusuke," the mage offered, extending a hand to him. Touya took it, shaking it once with a firm grip.

"I know who you are," he replied, in a matter-of-fact way. Yusuke had the feeling that everyone he would meet in this place would know who he was. Keiko stepped forward, inspecting the bandage wrapped around Yusuke's head, and coming to a decision.

"I think we can take this off, now, Botan," she suggested. "There's probably no further danger of infection."

"Probably not," Botan said, a smile lighting up her face. Keiko reached up to unwrap the gauze, ripping out a good bit of Yusuke's hair in the process. Yusuke protested, and the healer simply ignored him, pulling off the rest of the dressing quickly and painfully. The mage grunted in pain, his hands clasping the newly exposed flesh, to find skin unbroken and unbloodied. Aside from the dull ache, he felt nothing different.

"That's amazing," he remarked, his fingers exploring the new, moist skin as the base of his skull, skin her magic had reformed and renewed. Botan just winked.

"It's what we do," she remarked in a manner that told the mage that she really loved her work, and she was skilled at it, yet humble. Yusuke knew that this Botan was a person he was going to like. Her blue ponytail bobbed as she approached the doorway, and Keiko followed her, making a gesture for Yusuke and Touya to follow as well.

"Now that you're all put back together, we can go visit Koenma-sama," she announced, and Touya slid off his own bed. Yusuke fell into line behind them, eager to meet this Koenma-sama, but still puzzled on many different levels. There were a number of questions lingering on his tongue, but he decided to restrain them until he could make a few more observations about his surroundings.

The world outside the healer's rooms was a dim one, with the same clay walls and hard-packed floor and torch light as the first corridor they encountered. Botan grabbed one of the torches from its sconce, continuing down the hall. As they moved further away from the healer's rooms, the number of lights diminished until there were none at all. Yusuke found himself getting distracted as they traveled, and hurried to catch up with the healer and her torch. They walked for a few minutes, covering a good distance, until Yusuke noticed the flames reappearing, and faint echoes floating down the hall to them. The light became brighter as the echoes more voluminous, and soon the four found themselves in a large round chamber.

Yusuke was amazed. There were at least seven different clay halls like the one they had followed branching out from the chamber, from the top of which many short drapes hung, nearly obscuring the entire domed ceiling. The drapes were finely embroidered and woven, and Yusuke recognized a number of the symbols they bore as the crests of different demonic lineages. There were sconces encircling them on the walls, and torches in the center of the clearing, lighting everything brilliantly, and shadows played against the walls and floor as many demons and humans alike walked to and fro in front of them. Occasionally one would give them notice, and Touya, Keiko, and Botan would wave or nod to them.

"Welcome to the Makai stronghold," Botan announced in her animated manner to Yusuke. "This is the place from which the Reikai Tantei launch our attacks on the vile monarchies of Ningenkai and Youjakai."

* * *

Moving steadily along. Having fun!

fluorescentpinkfairies: Thank you for your review! Yes, the action will be abundant andthe plot will thicken...

Evene: You are correct, madam, in all respects! Thanks for the comments.

KyoHana: I'm flattered that you feel that attached to my story. As I've said, I luv cliffhangers. I'm glad you guys do too!

Bluespark: Didn't it? I feel like I've just started writing it. Thanks!

Me: I will, don't worry. I appreciate the review!


	9. Chapter Eight

Lands Lost: Chapter Eight

By Soyokaze

"It's also a haven for demons who want to escape from there," Touya added. Keiko turned around to face the mage, her brown eyes soft.

"Everyone here knows who you are," she added. "There's no need to be afraid."

Yusuke pursed his lips in response, but realized she was probably mistaking his awe for fear or apprehension. He only nodded to her, and they continued on their journey, weaving through the crowd to one of the other halls. This hall deposited them in front of a large wooden door, finely carved and inlaid with magic; Yusuke could feel the powerful spells radiating from the door.

Botan made an unnatural gesture with her hand, one which Yusuke's keen mind memorized; he wanted to be able to get back out past the wards, especially if this venture turned deadly. In response to her movement, a small slit opened in the wards' magic, and the door opened wide without any further influence from them. Botan led them inside and the door shut tightly behind them. A second, shorter hall deposited them into a spacious office.

Inside this room, behind a polished wooden desk littered with papers and maps, a young man sat, several years younger than Yusuke. Short brown hair hung over his face, and above almond eyes his brow was knit in concentration as he stared at the paper in his hands.

"Koenma-sama," Botan addressed him, but he noticed that she did not bow, as Keiko did next to her. The youth at the desk looked up and his eyes immediately fell on Yusuke. The blue-haired healer reached behind him and pulled him to the front of the group.

"Yusuke Urameshi," Koenma said, standing and letting the paper fall back onto his desk. A grumble drew the mage's attention from Koenma to the corner of the room.

"About time you woke up," Hiei murmured from the three upholstered chairs in which he, Kurama, and Kuwabara were seated. The mage's eyes lit up as he saw his comrades; it was good to be with the partners he trusted with his life amidst all this confusion. A fourth chair stood empty next to them, waiting for him.

Koenma walked around his desk and approached the green-haired youth, extending his hand. Yusuke took it, surprised at the firm grip the almost fragile-looking boy had.

"It is an honor to welcome you here, Yusuke," he offered amiably. Yusuke nodded, grinning.

"I suppose it's an honor to be here," he attempted, "but I have to admit that I don't really know what here is."

Another sarcastic grunt from the corner, this time from Kuwabara. "We had to wait for you before he would explain everything."

Yusuke put his hands on his hips. "Jeez, I'm sorry I almost got the back of my head bashed in!"

Kuwabara folded his arms and stuck his angular nose in the air. "Apology accepted."

Kurama laughed at him from where he was draped elegantly over his own chair. Yusuke chose to ignore his comrades' insensitivity, knowing that they had worried for him and were embarrassed to admit it. He turned back to Koenma, at whose side Botan had stationed herself.

"Koenma-sama is going to explain everything," she told him, gesturing to the empty chair as Touya leaned up against the wall, patiently waiting. "Take a seat."

Yusuke did as he was told, not realizing how much of a toll their short journey here had taken on his newly recovered body until he sat down. He was winded; it made him disappointed in himself. He must have looked pale as well, for his friends were instantly sobered as he sat.

Koenma crossed his arms, the foreign clothes he wore wrinkling at his elbows. "I know you are all wondering why you are here," he began as Yusuke took a seat.

"Damn straight," Hiei replied. Kurama could tell that this whole situation was making his lover apprehensive, and apprehension was not something the dragon responded to well. His previous support for the rebellion had been refuted by his discomfiture. He watched as Hiei's fingers lingered at the hilt of his sword; the dragon would not try anything, but the feel of the weapon at his side was comforting.

"I can tell you," Koenma continued, an emphasis on his words that told the four he did not appreciate being interrupted, "that you are here because both Sakyo and I want you. The difference is that I want you alive."

"That's a point for you," Yusuke said, crossing his arms behind his head and trying to look as if Toguro and his three companions were no big concern of his. Koenma cleared his throat.

"We also want your help," he added, his brown eyes watching carefully for the reactions of the four before him. "You four are the strongest fighters this land has to offer. We need you on our side in this war."

"You're speaking of the war between the demons and the humans?" Kurama offered, his interest peaked.

"More like the war between the demons and the monarchy," Koenma corrected him, "although we are currently working at a very small scale. We, as in the Reikai Tantei, plan to land a much larger blow, and very soon. That's why we need your help."

Hiei rose an eyebrow, his previous misgivings lessening. "We're listening," he answered for all of them, earning a glare from Kuwabara.

"Thank you," Koenma said to him, clasping his hands in front of him. "Sakyo is planning something. Something huge and terrible. He has been taking demons captive and keeping them in his castle, and we have reliable word that he's currently working on some sort of magic or potion that strips demons of their power and identity, leaving them powerless humans. He's using the captive demons as test subjects."

As Koenma finished, neither Hiei nor Kurama could hide the looks of horror on their faces. Both were sitting straight up in their chairs, no longer lounging or shrugging, and Hiei's fingers were now tight upon the hilt of his weapon. He looked venomous. Kurama's eyes had narrowed in a deadly statement. Yusuke and Kuwabara were both empathetic to their partners' feelings and to the injustice of which Koenma was speaking; their fists tightened around the arms of their chairs.

"We don't exactly know what it is that he is developing, but we know we have to destroy it," Koenma continued. "That's where you come in. I will send you four, Touya," he nodded in the ice demon's direction and received a nod in return, "and a few of our best fighters to Sakyo's stronghold. You should bring back as many of the imprisoned test subjects as you can, and destroy everything regarding the project that you can."

"Without getting ourselves killed, if possible," remarked Touya from his post at the wall. Koenma pursed his lips, nodding.

"Yes, that is preferable," the youth acknowledged. "The assault is scheduled for midnight tonight, when Sakyo will be traveling to a neighboring governor for conference. His beloved guardian Toguro brothers will probably accompany him, and they represent the chief amount of force in Sakyo's castle. We don't yet have a floor plan for you, but we do know that all the work with demons likely takes place in the lowest levels of his stronghold, where there is no danger of visiting nobles venturing upon it and the work can be done in secret." One of Koenma's eyebrows rose. "Simple enough, right?"

A few moments of silence as the four processed this new information. Yusuke turned in his chair, crossing his arms. "What do you guys say?"

"I say go for it," Kuwabara immediately answered. The bulky human thrust his fist upwards in the air, indicating his enthusiasm; he was ready for action once again. Kurama nodded to him unobtrusively from his chair, a smile on his fair face, while Hiei smirked next to him.

"Sounds like fun."

Yusuke grinned. The pain in his head was gone now, replaced by the beginning surge of adrenaline that coursed through his body. Being a lone pack of wolves was fine, but now they were part of something huge, part of something that could finally give them definite purpose. He tilted his head back towards Koenma.

"I guess that means we're in."

As Botan squealed with excitement next to him, it seemed that a great tension was alleviated from Koenma. His whole body seemed to relax, and he smiled at the four gratefully. Keiko gave them a petite bow in thanks. Yusuke replied to her surreptitiously with a nod and a wink. The healer blushed and tried to hide it with a hand. Koenma put a hand on his hip, tilting his neck to one side and then the other, as if relaxation was a new feeling for him.

"Thank you four very much," he told them warmly. "This means a great leap for our cause. We have strong fighters, but really only a precious few with the qualifications needed for this mission. And of course you'll be given quarters and freedom to go about as you please. Jin can show you how to work the portals tonight, but I suggest that you all go get some breakfast and then some sleep."

"Breakfast? Jeez, it's already morning?" Kuwabara said, a yawn suddenly creeping up on him. They had not gotten any sleep as a result of Toguro's attack. Koenma was right; food and rest was needed if they were to complete their new task successfully. The leader of the Tantei walked over to Touya and touched his arm.

"Touya, could you show them the way to the dining hall?"

The ice master inclined his head respectfully. "Yes," he replied, standing away from the wall and gesturing for the four to stand with him. Koenma turned to them one last time.

"I will be seeing you all again late tonight. Please make yourselves at home here."

* * *

Ah! Long awaited and anticipated update! School's been hectic, I gotta tell ya, folks, but it's almost over. Expect regular updates through the holidays, and thanks for sticking with me!

- Soyokaze


	10. Chapter Nine

Lands Lost: Chapter 9

By Soyokaze

As Touya exited, expecting them all to follow, Koenma walked back around beside his desk and Botan leaned over it cheerfully and began chattering away at her superior. Keiko remained at her side. The double doors opened effortlessly as they exited, shutting with a large report after them. They walked back down the hall and into the great, lobby-like chamber where the activity had heightened.

"Is all of this underground?" Kuwabara asked their guide, his dark eyes roving among the many tapestries that hung from the ceiling of the strange cavern. Touya nodded, waving to a demon across the way that had called out his name.

"Yes. It was the only way to hide us successfully from Sakyo's forces," Touya explained. "The only way in or out is through the portals Jin has secured for us."

"How long has this been going on?" Kurama inquired as Touya headed for one of the many tunnels. There was a sign above it written in an archaic language that even Kurama could not read. The fox briefly wondered about the point of the signs if no one could read them, but ignored the trifle thought and focused on the hall... which was exactly like the two others he and his friends had been led through and was decidedly uninteresting.

"Jin and I have only been here about six months, but Koenma-sama has been accepting refugees and leading rebellions for one or two years, I believe. That's why there aren't any more demons strong enough to tackle Sakyo's palace. They're mostly refugees who have been training here for a very short time." Touya turned back to them with shining blue eyes, his mouth gently curved in a beatific smile. "I should thank you for that. For agreeing to go on the mission. As much as it hurts my pride, Jin and I couldn't do it alone."

"It'll be a challenge," the fox remarked, even as his lover next to him grinned in eager anticipation.

"It'll be fun," Hiei added. Kurama turned to him with an equally eager smile. Touya laughed softly as they reached the end of the tunnel. There was a set of stairs leading down to a well-lit room that was partially concealed by a curtain. As the ice demon began to lead them down the stairs, a call came from behind them.

"Touya!" The group turned towards the coarse voice to see a tall demon with the pallor of a cadaver waving at the feline. A pouch of paintbrushes and colors swung lazily at his hip. Touya smiled in recognition, putting a hand on Yusuke's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, it appears there is a message for me," he explained, gesturing with his other hand towards the well-lit cavern. "This is the mess hall. Our supplies are taken care of by the three Makai Lords, so help yourselves. I'll be back with you shortly."

Yusuke gave him a nod in thanks, and the ice demon headed for his acquaintance. Yusuke led his team down the stair, pushing aside the dark-colored curtain to reveal a room of mirth and firelight. Before them a host of demons and humans alike were feasting together heartily at long wooden tables and polished benches. Plates piled high with meat and roasted vegetables and fresh fruits were abundant. Beyond the long wooden tables was a roaring fireplace that cast a cheery, warm light on the room and the noisy, jolly crowd, and around it large, sofa-like cushions invited a congregation of intoxicated demons. To the Urameshi Four's left was a bar of sorts, behind which a pretty young demon was bartending. The demon had the marks of a fish, webbed fins in place of ears and webbed fingers, and a long tail with a wide fin at the end. Her eyes were large and flirtatious, and her cute face framed by blue hair piled high on her head. Her revealing attire was catching the eye of the man for whom she was pouring a scotch. The male demon was loud and rather obnoxious, not only in manner but in appearance; he had a large purple mohawk and a thick stubble of a beard around his lips. His clothing was glossy and fur-lined, and his boots were heavy and made great noises as he stomped the floor. The two of them were apparently getting along very well.

Among the other occupants of the hall, the four could see a young boy with a tattoo of four stars under one eye, a pale man with outrageous blonde hair that stood on end, a young female with red hair, fox ears, and a tail akin to Kurama's, and a young, effeminate man with glowing red eyes and long lavender tresses. The crowd was many and happy, and Yusuke felt a smile creeping into his face.

"So you finally decided it was time to wake up?"

The cheery voice came from behind them. The group turned to see the red-haired demon that had opened the portal for them, leaning up against the wall next to the curtained doorway. He was grinning a wide grin that revealed his fangs, but the smile rose to his eyes, and it was not threatening in the least, only a little absurd. "Did Touya wake up with you?" he asked eagerly. Yusuke nodded.

"He was going to come in, but someone had a message for him. He'll be here in a sec," Yusuke replied, extending his hand. "I'm..."

"I know exactly who you are, all four of you," the demon interrupted matter-of-factly, taking Yusuke's hand and shaking it with such energy that he nearly made the mage dizzy again. The hawk offered his hand to the other three in turn, who accepted it, a little overwhelmed by Jin's energetic, perpetual motion. "Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei," he named, in order and correctly. "You're practically legend among us here, you know."

"Actually, we didn't," Kurama humbly replied. "We didn't even realize a force this powerful existed against Sakyo."

"Yeah, well, the bastard really had it coming to him, I say," Jin added, his attention suddenly refocused on the doorway through which they had entered. A playful look of amusement crossed the demon's face, and his big blue eyes shone with anticipation. "Sh, hold on, he's coming."

The four only had a few seconds to decipher the demon's meaning, for Touya's pale, lithe hand pushed aside the curtain and the ice demon entered. He looked around for only a second before catching the group out of the corner of his eye, and as he turned with a smile to speak with them, the wind demon grabbed his arm, pulling him to his chest and into a kiss so passionate it made Kurama jealous. The ice demon resisted for a moment, but his partner wrapped his arms around Touya, effectively trapping him.

The embrace lasted for a few moments, during which the four onlookers tried to find something else interesting to look at (except for Yusuke, who found the situation incredibly amusing). Touya's hands eventually found their way to his lover's shoulders, and he gently broke the kiss. The wind demon was smiling mischievously. Touya sighed, somewhat annoyed.

"In front of guests, Jin?"

Jin only grinned, one of his hands traveling up Touya's spine. "Does your back feel better?"

"Yes. Just a little sore."

"Good."

Touya sighed again, but there was a smile flickering on his lips, as he pulled away from the hawk. Jin's right hand lingered at the ice demon's waist. Touya made a gesture to Jin, trying desperately to cover up the color in his face as he turned back to face the four to whom he had been made guide.

"Everyone, this is-"

Hiei rose an eyebrow. "Jin, I take it?"

Touya blushed harder, his pale skin making the rosy shade of his cheeks stand out unmistakably. Jin rose his left hand in a mock salute. "That would be me."

Hiei smirked. "A cat and a bird?"

Jin smirked right back at him. "A dragon and a fox?"

The fire demon's jaw nearly dropped. "How..."

"I was just guessing. But that is terribly interesting, now!"

The dragon placed one hand on his hip, obstinate, but amused, while Kurama chuckled softly next to him, enjoying remarkably the company of the light-hearted Jin. The two demons in front of them were quite at ease with each other and conveying the nature of their relationship to the people around them. It was clear that Jin and Touya had the potential to be good friends of the Urameshi Four.

Just as ease had settled, the group felt a volatile presence sauntering up behind them, breaking the amicable atmosphere.

"Well, we seem to be revealing the wrong sort of attitude to our newest members, don't we?" a bitter, deep voice drawled behind them. "I knew I should have volunteered to be their guide."

Jin's eyes narrowed. "Well then, they probably would have run off as soon as they smelled your stench, Risho."

The demon behind them was tall, thin to the point of being skeletal, and wore a lazy smirk on his dry, white face. Oily black hair hung to the back of his neck, and dark shadows from his narrow eyes. Risho's smile soured as he heard Jin's remark. He turned away from the wind demon and gave his attention to the four so-called newest members, his hands outstretched in a sort of dismissive gesture. The four got the feeling he thought they should feel privileged to receive such treatment from him. "I'm deeply sorry you had to witness that display. Jin and Touya often forget their responsibilities here and set a bad example."

"A bad example, eh?" Hiei growled. The man's drawling voice was grating highly on the fire demon's nerves. Hiei crossed his arms, glaring heavily at Risho, whom everyone was pleased to note looked slightly disconcerted by Hiei's gaze. "I really don't think you know what you're talking about. Does he, Kurama?"

The fox demon's ears twitched irritably, and he too turned his shining golden gaze on the greasy-haired demon. "No, I don't think he does."

Risho looked from fox to dragon and back again, and the pieces clicked suddenly in his brain. "_Oh,_" was what escaped his lips, before he could stop it. He pressed his thin lips together in poorly disguised distaste, looking down his nose at the four bandits. "I suppose I misunderstood the situation." His eyes wandered with a casual resentment over to Yusuke and Kuwabara. He frowned heavily. "Are you two also... _engaged_ in this manner?"

The heftier of the pair rose an eyebrow, at first not understanding exactly what he meant, but the mage nearly choked. "No, no, only them, thanks," he replied hurriedly, at which Kuwabara suddenly understood and held up his hands in a dismissive gesture.

"No, no, no. That would be _really_ weird."

Risho still looked dissatisfied, and crossed his arms. "That's the least of it really." Jin frowned, and the group felt a slight breeze pick up around them. Risho snorted. "Calm yourself, Jin. I'm not looking for a fight, just for some decency. Have fun." Leaving them with that, he lifted the curtain and exited the dining hall. Jin stuck his tongue out at the retreating demon as the wind died again.

"Bastard. Don't put any store in that attitude of his. Koenma doesn't trust him very well," Jin explained, leading them to one of the tables and gesturing for them to take a seat. Naturally, when Touya tried to sit a reasonable distance from him, Jin pulled the ice demon closer. Touya's reaction to Jin's open affection was nothing if not amusing. The wind demon grabbed an odd-looking, apparently Makai native fruit from a nearby bowl, waving his hand to indicate that they should do the same. They did, each snatching something, and finding that it was some of the best fruit they had ever tasted. Makai had such different climate and natural resources from its bordering nations that it produced strange and exotic types of fruits and vegetables. They were widely acclaimed as delicacies, especially since anyone courageous enough to brave the Makai badlands would have plenty of trouble from the demons that thrived there. As they ate, savoring the rare food, the tension in Touya's shoulders from his momentary embarrassment soon subsided.

"Touya, Jin!" called a voice from across the room over the din. It was the mohawked man that had been flirting earlier. The girl was watching him with an easy interest as he departed from the bar, well aware that he would return to her in due time. The tanned man came over and slapped a hand onto the table. A wide smile spread across his face. "Haven't seen you boys in a while! Where've you been?"

Touya smiled while the hawk chuckled next to him. "Chu, you saw us just yesterday at lunch."

Chu frowned, stroking the stubble at his chin thoughtfully, and then grinned again. "Oh yeah! Ha, sorry! A little out of it right now, I think. Blame the beaut at the bar, I'm a sucker for a pretty face." At this point in the conversation, he seemed to realize there were four new people at the table. He cast his blurry eyes on them, ecstatic at the prospect of fresh faces. "Oi, you're the Urameshi Four!"

Hiei rubbed his forehead as if his head was aching, casting a sidelong glance at Yusuke. "I'm going to kill you if people don't stop calling us that."

"They know a natural leader when they see one," Yusuke replied with a smirk. The fire demon rolled his eyes. A huge, calloused hand suddenly intervened between them as Chu extended it for a handshake.

"I'm Chu, resident liquor demon," he offered, shaking the hand Yusuke gave him with such force the mage thought his hand might break. Kurama rose an eyebrow.

"Forgive me, but... liquor demon?" the fox inquired. Chu nodded, moving on to shake Kuwabara's hand.

"The more I drink, the stronger I get," he explained. "That's one reason why Koenma doesn't like to send me on the covert missions these guys," he indicated Jin and Touya, "get to go on. To get myself psyched, I get myself soaked!" Chu roared with laughter at his own joke, smacking the table a few more times for good measure. "Maybe I get to fight alongside you four sometime, eh? But you'll have to excuse me, I think Juri is wanting my attention once again, fellows. Can't keep a girl waiting, now, can I?"

Chu left them, and Juri did indeed seem much happier as a result of his return. Jin grinned crookedly. "I would say wait til he's sober, but he's pretty much the same either way."

"Where did he come from?" Yusuke asked, amused by their 'resident liquor demon.'

"A compound in Reikai," Touya explained. "Sakyo had his family murdered, so he sought refuge there. He was all too eager to join our fight." The ice demon sighed. "Most everyone here has the same story."

"You two as well? If it's not too personal a question," Kurama added. Touya shook his head, indicating that he did not mind it.

"Not exactly. Myself, Jin, Risho, and the demon you saw outside, Gama, were all members of the Shinobi before we came here. As you probably know, the Shinobi were hunted down and killed by the humans in Ningenkai. We were the only survivors."

"I've heard of the Shinobi before," Hiei remarked, the barest hint of respect lacing his words. They had all heard of the Shinobi before in one way or another. Shadowy assassins, used to be sent to do nobility's dirty work, highly regarded for their extraordinary skills. Jin frowned.

"That's one of the reasons Risho is so damned idiotic around us," the wind demon explicated. "He used to be the leader of our sect in the Shinobi. No one really liked him much, though, and now that Koenma gets the final say, not him, it really burns his balls that we don't pay any attention to his authority anymore."

Jin looked downright proud at the prospect of singeing Risho's pride, and Touya nodded next to him, leaning his head on one of his hands tiredly. Jin reached a hand over absently and began rubbing comforting circles into the smaller demon's back.

Kurama took another bite of his fruit, watching the pair's intimacy with slight envy. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course," Touya replied.

"Why do they call this Reikai Tantei if we're indeed in Makai?"

"Ah, yes. It's because Koenma is Enma's son."

Yusuke's eyebrows rose. "Wait, I didn't think Enma had a son."

Jin's eyes darted around to see if anyone happened to be listening to their conversation, and he leaned into the group. "Enma's illegitimate, half-demon son."

The mage's eyes were instantly the size of saucers. "A half-demon? Wow..."

"Don't say it too loudly. Jin and I aren't supposed to know."

"Yes. If all these demons found out that they were taking orders from a half-breed, they'd rebel in a second," Hiei contributed, earning himself a frown from Jin.

"Those like Risho would, but Koenma's a fine leader, half-breed or no," the wind demon replied. "King Enma is the one who actually began the movement. We think he just saw it as a way to keep Koenma out of the public eye. He obviously doesn't talk about it."

"We're stationed in Makai because neither Sakyo nor Tarukane have the manpower or the guts to come out here for us. Enma worked out an arrangement with Mukuro, Raizen, and Yomi. While it _is_ a delicate agreement, it is the first agreement that has occurred between the three lords in a long stretch of years. They provide us with food and whatever weaponry or other supplies we need."

"How many do you have down here?" Kuwabara asked. The dining hall was filled with at least sixty or so demons, all laughing and chatting with one another. They had seen dozens in the halls as they walked; Kuwabara wondered just how great of a force they were gathering.

"There are about three hundred, I suppose, including the women and children." Touya inhaled deeply, his eyes staring lazily at the fruit in his hand. "Able fighters number about a hundred."

"We can show you the sparring unit after you've eaten," Jin offered, obviously eager to see them again himself, and probably start a brawl.

"That sounds fun," Kuwabara noted, tossing the naked seed of his fruit into the nearby fire.

"Are we going to get to match up with anyone?" Yusuke asked. Jin grinned, revealing his fangs again in his absurd manner.

"If you like." The mage not only wanted to test his own skills, for it was not often that he came across an opponent that could challenge his best magic, but also those of their two new acquaintances. If Jin and Touya were to accompany them later on a mission, then Yusuke wanted to know what they could and could not do. Or rather, how much he should depend upon them.

"Are there any other humans here?" Kuwabara queried again. They had seen many demons, but he had not recognized any humans yet, if there had been any. Touya nodded.

"Keiko, our alchemist, well, and healer, as you met her," he added, "is a human. There are a few others, but since we cannot afford the human community knowing of us, we tend to keep the secret from them."

Interrupting their conversation, a small boy and a young woman came up to their table. The boy was holding a new batch of fruits to replace the one they had nearly emptied. The boy had a mark of four stars underneath his left eye, indicating that he was a sprite. The girl was another fox demon, like Kurama; large furry ears protruded from underneath her thick mop of red hair, and a bushy red tail fluttered behind her. She almost looked more like a squirrel.

"They've put you to work again, have they, Rinku?" Jin queried with a bit of a laugh, reaching over to ruffle the boy's brown hair. The boy swatted at him with a chuckle, placing the plate of fruit on the table and removing the old one, putting the other fruits in the new dish. He wore a brightly-colored long sleeved tunic, and at his belt was a large pouch.

"Yeah, while Shizuru's away," Rinku explained, seeming eager to affirm that he had a more important duty than serving food to the older fighters. The girl, who wore a pair of breeches that revealed long, appealing legs, and a tightly fitting shirt that fell off her shoulders, put a hand on the boy's shoulder and winked at the wind demon.

"Rinku loves to help us out down here, don't you?" Her eyes wandered from Jin and fell on Kurama. The girl nearly melted. "And who is this?" she remarked, her big blue eyes shining attractively. Touya gestured across the table.

"This is Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, the Urameshi Four."

The fire demon's eyes narrowed. "That name again..."

Yusuke grinned at him mischievously. Koto continued to gaze at Kurama, who only stared back unassumingly. The mage could practically see the fire lighting up in Hiei's eyes as he watched the two, but he refrained from saying anything to the fox girl. Koto patted Rinku on the back, though her eyes were on the Wraith the whole time.

"I'm _very _pleased to meet you," she replied, bowing to them and purposefully showing off her better parts. "Call me Koto."

"Hello, Koto," Kurama replied in his deep voice. Yusuke was surprised Koto was not already aflame; Hiei's glare was as if it could set anything on fire. Koto, on the other hand, was trying to disguise her excitement that the silver-haired fox had spoken to her, and a blush rose on her cheeks. She felt the heat there and laughed nervously.

"Well, I better be going, Juri will need help," she hurriedly spouted. "Hopefully we run into each other again, ne?"

She cantered off, leaving Rinku at the table with them. The boy looked happy to be forgotten for the moment. Hiei, on the other hand, looked venomous.

"How about not," he grumbled, taking another bite of the fruit in his hand. Yusuke did not laugh as he wanted to, if only to avoid the pain of the dragon's anger. Kurama merely turned to his lover and smiled beatifically, feigning obliviousness and only increasing Hiei's discomfort. The fire demon looked away and chomped furiously, determined to ignore the fox for the time being.

"How about we go to the sparring unit now?" Kurama replied, and the eyes of the boy beside them lit up.

"You guys are going to spar?" Rinku remarked. Jin looked thoughtful.

"We might be," he replied. The boy gazed up with pleading eyes at the wind demon.

"Can I please come with you? I have to get outta here," he added in a whisper. Jin chuckled.

"All right, then. I'm sure Juri and Koto wouldn't mind you having a break." He stood, pulling Touya up with him. "We're off!"

-----

Again, sorry for the massive delay. School's just started up again, bye bye break ) : But I got another chapter up, of medium length, and that's happy! ( :

Hope you guys'll stick with me, I should have another one up within the week, and I'm planning on it being long. Really. ( ; -Soyokaze


	11. Chapter Ten

Lands Lost: Chapter Ten

By Soyokaze

They passed back through the large room, and all four of them made careful note of which corridor led to the dining hall. Rinku had to stay behind, as it turned out; he was the only helper that Koto had since Juri was occupied with Chu. So Touya and Jin took the four down a hallway with an incline; they were going farther underground. At the end of the hall they found themselves in a large, well-lit room. The room extended in a curve to where they could no longer see, and lining the inside of it were several panels of thick glass. Jin and Touya took the group up to the glass, and beyond it they could see a huge chamber, so huge it looked like it could house an underground city. Inside the chamber a veritable jungle had grown, trees taller than some above ground, with thick leafy branches, and vines clinging and snaking from tree to tree. Below were visible the colors of some beautiful Makai plants; Kurama was in paradise. He could already recognize some carnivorous varieties.

"This is where we fight," Jin declared, making a gesture outward towards the jungle. The group saw a few demons darting in and out of the foliage. "No fancy arenas."

"This is the environment where we fight in real life," Touya added, "so this is the environment where we train." He looked at the Wraith, whose eyes all but shone with excitement and whose mind was already formulating strategies for the environment and different tactics for using the plants he saw. "I can tell you want to give it a go, Kurama."

Kurama smirked. "Is it that obvious?"

"I do as well."

The two smiled at each other for a moment more, before Touya took off down the hall, running with graceful speed. Kurama was already in predator mode, and followed swiftly. There was an opening in the clay of the walls a little farther down, and Touya launched himself through it. Kurama did so as well, feeling the fresh, sweet air produced by the greenery around him in his lungs and the moisture dampening his hair, and felt like he was at home once more. He landed on soft, rich soil, energized by his element around him, and instantly and silently found cover nearby in a dense bush with small white flowers budding newly upon it. This forest was beautiful; through the upper branches of the trees, the lights made by magic above them shone through in rays that illuminated the environment, but also left cover in shadow elsewhere. With all the natural weapons to choose from, Kurama had already seen several different options for attack and escape, but no sign of his opponent. Touya _was_ a cat, and Kurama knew that while Touya might be smaller in stature and weaker in magic, besides being out of his element, the cat demon could move more quietly and swifter than he himself could, and a surprise blow could win him the game.

Kurama crouched low, his hands embedded in the soil below him, and carefully listened and felt for any sort of movement. His eyes darted around, wary for any sort of attack, when suddenly he saw. Touya, moving not on the ground, but in the trees. As soon as he picked up on the ice demon's silent movement, a flurry of icy daggers fell down from above. The fox threw up his arms to shield his face and chest, and the crystals tore at the bush and the skin of his arms. He winced slightly as the he felt the pain and blood spattered across his face, but ignored it. He sat back on his haunches and sprang, at the same time drawing a seed from his long silver mane and letting his youki grow within it until a long, thorny whip extended from his hand. As expected, Touya fled, leaping from the branch upon which he was perched to the next one.

However, he never made it. Kurama's rose whip wrapped his ankles securely, and he fell, the whip drawing taut with his weight as Kurama dangled him above the ground. Touya was stunned for a moment, feeling the thorns tearing at his calves as he hung, but he quickly reached up and took hold of the whip, ignoring the thorns that pierced his hand, and the entire length of the weapon froze instantly. Kurama let go of it to avoid the freezing of his own hand, and Touya fell to the ground. He moved to land on his side, managing not to break anything, and the whip shattered as it hit the ground. The cat took off running. Kurama permitted himself a smirk. Touya was aware that he could not defeat Kurama in close-range combat. He was smart.

As Kurama leapt down to the ground to try and pursue him, he found himself assaulted by another barrage of icy thorns. _So that's his plan,_ Kurama realized, _stay away and wear me down._ Smart, but it was not going to work. Instead of trying to shield himself from the projectiles, the fox bent and dug his hands into the soil. There was such a network of roots beneath the ground it was almost a challenge for him to find the one he needed, but he did, and soon the ground rumbled beneath them. A great weed arose not far from him, great tentacles splaying out from its huge blossom. The blossom was open, displaying a few circular rows of teeth. It carried Touya in its clutches.

Touya struggled occasionally, but as Kurama approached him the fox could see the calculations of escape behind his eyes. The fox demon approached cautiously, but Touya saw him easily and, rather than try a different tactic, just froze the plant again and landed on his feet at it shattered into crystals. Kurama frowned, leaping back to avoid being frozen again. _Pursuit and flight. I grow something, he kills it._ The fox reached back and took a different seed from his hair. _Time for a change of pace._

A long bamboo blade sprang from his hand.

He raced after the cat demon, barely feeling his feet touching the ground. Touya was racing as well, and again took refuge in the trees. Kurama barely blinked as he touched the trunk of the tree lightly, and a spark of his youki made the branch flail violently. Touya had to leap off in order to avoid injury. Kurama ran his left hand through his hair and another organic knife appeared in his hand. As Touya stood and a blanket of cold air enveloped the area, Kurama held his knives up and charged.

Kurama as surprised to hear a hollow clinking sound as his blades, which he kept moving when he saw Touya rising in some sort of resistance, hit against something stabile and cold. He knew that the cat demon had somehow procured a blade, but dared not pause and wonder how, lest he give the other demon an opening. He kept advancing, and Touya kept blocking, ducking, and occasionally trying an offensive strike, but his slighter form was no match for Kurama's strength, and his one blade weak against two, and he soon found himself with his back to the thick, indestructible trunk of a tree. Kurama crossed one of his blades over the other, and charged.

Then there was silence again.

Kuwabara and Hiei were wandering through the jungle, searching for their runaway comrades. They pushed past the remnants of the fox and the cat's battle, patches of ice and overgrown foliage, hoping to catch a moment of it. They were lucky enough to see the final seconds of Kurama and Touya's match.

The ground around them was frozen solid for a few feet in each direction, and in the space surrounding them little beads of snow would form and drift to the earth. Kurama's feet were frozen in place, and Touya's back was pressed against the bark of the tree behind them. At the cat's neck, Kurama's two swords formed a cross, pinning him to the tree. The ice demon, in turn, had a blade of his own; a long sword of ice that encased his right hand and wrist. It was pressed up against the fox's neck and chest, just short of cutting through the skin. The winner of the match was not quite determined: both fighters were injured and bloodied, Touya on his legs and Kurama at his arms, and neither seemed willing to make another move.

"So..." Kuwabara ventured as they came upon the two. "A stalemate?"

For a moment neither fighter acknowledged the presence of the human and fire demon, but the frozen ground soon began to thaw. The hard expression of a hunter left Touya's face and was replaced with a smile. The sword disappeared in a flurry of snowflakes.

"No, I believe the winner is standing before me," he said. Kurama smiled down at the smaller demon, his swords shrinking back into seedlings.

"Stalemate."

The two surveyed each other's injuries, but no apologies were exchanged. It was a battle, and they had both done well; none were needed. "Now I know that all the stories of your power were true." Touya crossed his arms. "There is a healer stationed here for the sparring unit. I'll take you to her, and we can get those fixed," he said, indicating Kurama's bloody arms.

"It doesn't hurt too badly," the fox said with a grin. Touya returned it.

"Come on, and then I'll show you to your quarters," the ice demon said, turning to Hiei and Kuwabara. He rose an eyebrow. "Where are Jin and Yusuke?"

"You guys aren't the only ones who were hungry for a fight," Hiei replied with a smirk. Kuwabara laughed, recalling the mage's eager acceptance of the wind demon's challenge. As if on cue, the two zoomed by overhead, hovering in the air. A flash of Jin's red hair was all they could see clearly.

Jin was using his wind to propel him, and Yusuke had cast a levitation spell to help him catch up with the energetic demon. He could feel the wind whipping by him in deadly gusts, and nearly chuckled. The wind master was toying with him. He extended his pointer finger as he did that night that seemed an eternity ago, and an electric blast of light shot towards Jin. The hawk did not try to dodge it; instead, he deflected it with the strong winds blowing around him. His hair and clothing were whipping around him wildly, but Jin only crossed his arms, as if he were standing on land, and passed Yusuke a silent challenge.

_That's not the best you can give me, is it?_

Yusuke grinned right back at him mischievously. His hands formed a circle in front of his chest as he felt the levitation spell fading from him, and willed energy to form there. It surrounded his fists with a slight glow, and added to his physical power manifold. He shot up into the air as he renewed the spell suddenly, flinging his glowing fists out into a defensive posture.

"Come and get it," he murmured under his breath, knowing that through the roaring wind, Jin could not hear him, but feeling too in the spirit of battle to care. Jin was also utilizing his own power in a similar matter. Yusuke could not see the actual power as it enveloped his fists, but he could see that the wind was swirling around his lower arms so fast that his hands were just a blur. And before either of them was really aware of it, they were on each other. Each punch seemed to go in slow motion for the duelists, even though Kuwabara, beneath them, was having trouble seeing the moves they made.

The human, shielding his eyes from the bright lights above, addressed his companion without taking his eyes off the pair fighting above them in the air. "Hiei, can you see what they're doing?"

Hiei was gazing steadily at them. "Yes," he replied, as if it were the stupidest question he had ever heard. Kuwabara frowned and turned to look at the fire demon.

"You can see the punches they're throwing?"

"Of course."

"Every one?"

This prompted the fire demon to look his way. Hiei rose an eyebrow. "Can't you?"

Kuwabara chose to ignore his question, instead pretending that a great alteration in the battle had occurred and giving his attention to it. Hiei followed suit with a little grin on his face.

Jin was steadily pushing Yusuke earthward. They had each managed to land some substantial blows, but the wind demon's element was much stronger and more steady then any spell Yusuke could cast. The magic around Yusuke's fists, though, was superior, if anything, and the mage noted with satisfaction that while Jin was better for altitude, he seemed the worse for wear. Blood trickled from the side of his mouth; either he had knocked out a tooth or he had caused Jin to bite his cheek, and that side of his face had swelled somewhat. He knew that Jin had a broken rib or two. He had a crack in a rib as well, but he was determined not to feel it until the battle was over.

Jin came at him again, in the face, and he blocked it easily, sending out a counterstrike of his own, but the wind demon was ready. A sharp gust of wind blew right into Yusuke's face, knocking him down into the trees. The mage quickly found his footing as Jin came for him again, and more harsh wind thrashed his face as Jin's fist met his jaw. The mage spat blood, letting himself fall and his legs hook around the tree branch he had crashed into. His momentum kept him going until he made a full circle and slammed his elbow into the back of Jin's head. The wind master fell forward into the tree, but recovered as Yusuke swung back and did a neat flip to land on his feet on the ground below. Jin called more wind around him, and flew down to meet his opponent. _He doesn't let up, not even for a second, _Yusuke thought,_ I'll give him that much._ And in the next second Jin was bearing down on him again; a punch to the gut blocked, an uppercut dodged and countered, the counter only to be dodged and countered again. It was like an odd dance, with neither of them gaining any ground, until Jin suddenly retreated. A huge gust surrounded the area as he backed away from the flurry of punches. The wind master spread his arms, and for a moment Yusuke thought he might become his alter-ego bird. Instead, the light and roaring gust around him intensified, making his entire figure a blur and making the trees around them lean towards him. Jin was a living hurricane.

And that hurricane was suddenly speeding right for him.

Hurriedly, and with barely any thought, Yusuke put his hands together in the shape of a triangle, thumbs and forefingers together, and felt the point of power in the center of them just before it exploded in a dome around his figure.

Jin stopped just short of it, a shocked look on his face, and instead directed his flight straight upwards and away. Yusuke did not notice his redirection, and the dome of power around him remained. After a few moments to still the storm around him, the wind demon reappeared.

"The spirit wave, Yusuke?"

The mage finally looked up, his attack wavering as his concentration was broken. Jin was touching down in front of him, the wind finally dying. He looked rough, and blood was dripping down from his hairline; he must have injured himself when he was struck into the tree, Yusuke reasoned. He wiped the troublesome drip away like it was nothing.

"You're a damn lucky man I turned off when I did, or we'd both be much worse than you see here," Jin told him. There was a grin on his face still, but his tone was stern. The mage got the feeling this was as close as Jin ever got to a scold.

Yusuke snickered, itching the back of his head nervously. "Well, the little hurricane you were making didn't give me a lot of options."

"Touche," the wind demon offered, chuckling and walking over. Hiei and Kuwabara had approached them. Kuwabara looked impressed with both of them, and due to his size the pride was a picturesque bit like the pride of a father for his sons.

"Those were some quick moves you guys pulled up there."

"Thanks, big guy," Jin replied, knocking Kuwabara on the shoulder playfully. He looked around for a moment, surveying the damage their fight had done. "Lemme guess, Touya and Kurama are already paying Yukina a visit?"

Hiei's eyes widened. "Did you say Yukina?"

Jin blinked. "Yeah. She's the healer stationed here for the fighters. An ice maiden." He turned and began to push his way through the foliage. "Come on, I'll take you to her."

They soon found themselves back in the circular hall with glass panels. Jin took them past all of the entrances into the sparring unit and to a door along the opposite wall. It was ajar, and inviting. Jin pushed it open with no reservations, to reveal a long room lined with one continuous cushioned bench. A number of demons sat on the bench, all chatting amicably with each other. The most serious injury among them was a broken arm. A long bench ran down the middle of the room as well, and this was where Kurama and Touya were perched, chatting with two tall, thin reptilian demons. They spotted the four newcomers and waved them over.

As Jin sat down next to him, Touya reached up and touched his swelling cheek. "Have a little trouble?" he asked, and Jin pursed his lips.

"No more than I caused," he replied indignantly. Kurama gestured to the demons they had been talking with, a male with wild blue hair and an attractive female garbed in pink. Their skin was pale and their eyes yellow with black slits for pupils, and their long limbs made them seem almost ghost-like.

"This is Akarenjya and Momorenjya," the fox introduced. "They've only been here a few weeks. Apparently they'll be accompanying us on the mission."

Akarenjya inclined his head. "All too happy to be of service." Momorenjya made a slight bow as well, folding her hands in her lap.

"It will be a pleasure to bring down the man who has caused all of us such pain."

Touya nodded to her, about to say something, most likely in gratitude, when a sudden increase in chatter at one end of the room caught their attention.

The group turned their heads to see a petite young woman making her way through the corridor. She was very beautiful, ethereally so, with ice blue hair held back with a white headband and bright red eyes, and a timid grace about her that exemplified kindness and gentleness. She wore traditional attire of light blue, and carried some bandages in her hands. Nearly every male demon along the way called out her name, holding out an injury and smiling in an effort to win her attention. Her reply, in a soft, melodious voice was "I'll be right back for you. The group in front is going out tonight, so they take top priority, I'm very sorry. I'll be right back."

Kuwabara was instantly enchanted by the small maiden heading their way. As she approached, the air grew several degrees colder, but the strongman hardly felt it for the pounding of his heart and the flushing of his face. The healer saw his red face, and was instantly at his side, worried.

"Are you all right? Do you have some sort of a fever, maybe?" her hand instantly went to his forehead. Kuwabara froze, managing a small mumble of descent as he gently coaxed her hand away from his forehead. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't understand," she apologized sincerely. Kuwabara cleared his throat as Yusuke snickered next to him.

"I said, I'm fit as a fiddle. It's these others that need the tending too, ma'am," he replied, perfectly articulate, following the response with an elbow to Yusuke's ribs. The healer tilted her head, confused, but only nodded, turning to the others he had indicated.

"I'm sorry, everyone, for not introducing myself," she told everyone. "My name is Yukina."

Hiei instantly tensed up as she said her name. His discomfort did not go unnoticed by Kurama. The fox cast an inquisitive glance at him. Hiei avoided it.

_What is it?_

_Wait,_ was the only reply. The fire demon would offer nothing more. Kurama sat back, pretending to be satisfied, though he was far from it, and realized that the ice maiden was looking at him expectantly; it was his time for an introduction.

"Kurama, Yukina, and it's wonderful to meet you," he said, extending a hand. She took it, not to shake, but to survey the injury he had sustained. Yukina pursed her lips as she looked on it, examining it quickly with dexterous eyes. Then, without warning, her youki brightened the pallor of the skin of her hands, and Kurama felt a feeling like water from a cool stream enveloping his wounds. Within seconds, his skin reformed, the blood dissipated, and it was as if he had never been hurt at all. He reclaimed his arm as she let go, impressed with her power. "Thank you very much."

She smiled in reply, turning to the next one in line, Hiei. As she leaned towards him, he waved her off. "Hiei. And I don't have any injuries, I'm fine."

Yukina was not at all surprised by his gruff manner. "Oh, all right, then. It's good to meet you." She would have looked away from him without a second thought when her eyes caught sight of the pendant around his neck. Hiei swallowed as he saw her eyes widen.

"Um, Hiei," she began, turning back to him and cautiously clasping her hands at her chest, "if I can ask, where did you get that necklace you wear?"

The fire demon gulped, and a feeling he had hardly felt in his entire life came over him– worry. "I- I received it from my mother before she– before we parted. When I was a child."

Yukina's eyes were fixed solidly on the necklace. It looked as if she wanted badly to touch it. "From your mother?" Hiei nodded. "Did you– did you know of any siblings you had? Were you an only child?"

A deep breath, a sigh, and then an answer. An answer that could invite disaster or peace. "No, I had a sister. My twin sister."

A moment passed in silence. Everyone around them knew that something was happening that involved more than they knew about, and no one but Kurama could make a guess at what it was. Tension rose high as the healer and the dragon finally met each others' eyes. Eyes that were exactly the same color.

-----

Fin. Hee hee.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Lands Lost: Chapter 11

by Soyokaze

Yukina reached into the collar of her robe and pulled out a gem, embedded in a pendant identical to Hiei's. The fire demon's already large eyes grew rounder. The ice maiden in front of him began to cry as she unwound the band from her head, revealing a third red eye upon her brow.

"Mother's tears," she murmured, as her own crystallized and fell as glittering blue gems chiming on the hard floor. Hiei nodded, the edges of his mouth curving in a smile. Yukina launched herself into him, encircling his neck with her arms. Hiei returned her embrace, wrapped his arms around her in a much more reserved manner, but it was obvious that he was glad beyond words to have found the sister he had thought to be lost forever.

"Aniki," Yukina sobbed, clutching to him tighter. Hiei's eyes fell shut, as if in disbelief.

"I searched for you for so long, Yukina," he told her, as if in apology. Yukina shook her head against the fabric of his shirt.

"I did the same," she admitted. "After I learned you had left Makai, I thought for sure you had been killed in one of the raids last year."

"I thought so too," Hiei said softly.

Yukina pulled her head away from his shoulder and looked up into his face, wiping her eyes with one hand. "And you're one of the Urameshi Four! I- I just can't believe this is happening."

"I can't either," Hiei said, a genuine smile spreading across his face. "Are our parents here too?"

Yukina's face fell instantly, and Hiei felt a pang of guilt at destroying her happiness with such a simple question. He knew what was coming next. "They were both killed by Sakyo's forces. Before I came." She put her head back on his chest as the fire demon's eyes widened.

"I should have known," Hiei breathed, holding his newfound sister more tightly. Yukina felt it and her head rose again, her eyes meeting his.

"But it's all right! We've found each other!" she said, her hands gripping his shoulders. "We have so much to catch up on." Her red eyes became wide as she suddenly realized that the whole room was staring at them and she had other charges to attend. "Oh! I'm sorry," she said, gently prying herself away from the brother she had searched for her entire life. Hiei's arms hung limply at his sides as the overwhelming emotion he was feeling sank in. Yukina placed one hand on Jin's face and one on Touya's knee, and the feeling of rushing water flooded them again as their flesh and bone was repaired. She turned next and placed her hands on Yusuke's forearms, and the human's wounds vanished. Kurama smiled warmly at the fire demon, and Hiei saw, and replied with a small nod. His eyes were shining like flames, and Kurama found himself unable to recall the last time his lover had looked so felicitously luminescent.

-----

Hiei and Yukina had returned to the dining hall, after a stolen kiss from Kurama and a promise to come back to their room after lunch. Hiei hardly ever let their lips meet in public, and Kurama took it as a testament to the overwhelming emotion he was feeling. He probably should have resented the attention Hiei was paying to his newfound sibling somewhat, but he found that he was too tired to do so. The past week had been hard on them, and the fox's internal clock was completely knocked out of whack. He considered staying up through the day and the night's escapades and the next day in order to get himself back on track, but going to a covert mission drowsy is never a good idea.

Yusuke and Kuwabara had also retreated to their room, which was adjoined to his and Hiei's through a short hall which contained a small cabinet for toiletries and a bath. The rooms were small but comfortable, with two single beds, a plain dresser, and two sets of shelves protruding from the clay walls. Kurama found several sets of fresh clothes for himself and Hiei, which he was surprised and pleased to find were appropriate for their separate races; the long, flowing white clothes of the Wraith Fox, and some fortunately black clothes, loose but well-fitting, for Hiei. Kurama laid in the bed closest to the door, making it even more difficult for the fire demon to pass by him when he returned.

Jin and Touya were also staying in a room about four doors down from them, for convenience. Their room was attached to the room of two demons, a tall, amusingly pretentious one called Suzuka and a very attractive sword-wielding imp (whom they had first mistaken for a female) named Shishiwakameru. Apparently they were also in the early stages of a relationship, one of which Shishi was not altogether aware. Suzuka constantly showered the swordsman with outrageous affections, most of which Shishi would just ignore as the norm. Jin had told them a few stories in the short space between their room and Yusuke and Kuwabara's quarters, most with a wide grin on his round face.

So Kurama lounged in the bed, having taken advantage of the bath and the new clothing, while Hiei and Yukina chatted in the dining hall over water and ale respectively. Yukina was the one who remembered their parents; Hiei had been separated from them at a very young age by the elders of their village as a result of the strict code of their tribe, the ice maidens. Female children were welcomed; they were taught to be warriors, were quicker studies and more agile, had all the strength of men and twice the kindness, and their species could perpetuate their kind asexually, rendering men nearly obsolete. The elders saw males as a waste of resources and time, and abandoned them at birth. Yukina's mother had fought to keep him tooth and nail, but he had been taken and left in some indeterminate place to die. Yukina's mother had relations with a male outside their tribe, and she was also punished for that, and as a result she and he had taken Yukina in her younger years and ran from them. They were not pursued, but Sakyo soon found them and killed them. Yukina had only been able to escape with her life because Botan had found her half-dead when searching the wreckage of the destroyed home and returned her to health. She had pledged her healing skills to the Tantei's cause and had been safe and happy ever since.

"I'm very glad to hear that, Yukina," Hiei said to her softly, indeed happy that she had found contentment after such horrors, but still disappointed that his parents had been killed. He had hoped to find closure with them. He still carried inside his heart the resentment of being abandoned, the sadness of being alone most of his life, and the joy of dreaming of seeing his family again some day, and he had wanted to share those feelings. He had resolved during Yukina' story to deal with them in some personal way; he would not burden his sister after all she had gone through. The ice maiden reached forward and took his hands, surprising him with the chill of her touch.

"But, brother, I've been talking too much of myself! Tell me what has happened in your life. How did you survive that terrible trial?" The concern in her eyes told Hiei that she already felt enough guilt over the unmentionable treatment from which she could not save him. Hiei shook his head.

"You've been talking about both of us. And besides, my past isn't that interesting."

"Oh, but I want to know it! I'm sure you're lying to me," she teased him, her grip tightening on his hands. Faced with her charming gaze, Hiei found himself forced to relent.

"Well, there's not a lot to tell. I was picked up by a traveling group of mercenaries. They taught me to defend myself and gave me the sword I carry. They left me behind when I was too old and powerful to trust, and I met Kurama soon after that. We partnered up, and then- _met_ Yusuke and Kuwabara."

The grin on the dragon's face was enough to tell Yukina there was more to the story. Her red eyes grew round with curiosity. "Hiei, what happened when you- _met_ them?"

The grin grew mischievous. "Well, we would have killed them if it hadn't been for Yusuke's smartass mouth." Yukina pursed her lips. "They tried to steal from our camp, underestimating us greatly, and we fought each other for a good while, though it was clear that Kurama and I had the upper hand from the beginning. Kuwabara hadn't yet mastered the sunsword art, and Yusuke's talents were still infantile. They were apparently both orphans from a raided village. Yusuke's language was so colorful for a twelve-year-old that we found him interesting enough to keep alive, and by default Kuwabara. We've been traveling together ever since."

Yukina smiled warmly at her twin. "That's such a wonderful story, brother."

"It has an element of entertainment to it," Hiei remarked, freeing one of his hands from hers and using it to partially conceal his yawn. The ice maiden's brow wrinkled ever so slightly.

"Hiei, you're obviously tired, and you have a mission tonight. Perhaps we should cut our meeting short," she suggested. As the dragon began a protest, the healer placed a finger on his lips, smiling maternally. "I'm a healer. I know best."

Hiei rose an eyebrow, somewhere between amused and heartened, and rose as she beckoned. "All right, but I'm not going to sleep well knowing you're waiting for me." Yukina smiled beatifically at his comment, folding her hands in her lap and nodding to him slightly. As he approached the door, he saw several younger females- the two from the lab, the one from the bar, and some others he was not acquainted with yet- approach the table he had just vacated, undoubtedly bombarding Yukina with happiness and lots of questions. Hiei shook his head at their squawking, lifting the curtain and entering the hall again. In his mind he could see the way to their room, but he still let his nose guide him back to Kurama, considering the labyrinthine qualities of the Tantei's stronghold.

Kurama was soundly asleep, curled up on top of the sheets that were intended to cover him, the tip of his tail gently twitching upwards every so often. Hiei felt a bit of him warm up inside at the sight, mentally called himself a weak idiot, and headed for the other bed, to avoid waking up the Wraith. As he pulled back the covers, feeling his eyelids growing heavier, he felt a tug at his back belt loop. Hiei twisted around to see Kurama, one eye cracked lazily open, ears drooped, and two fingers firmly hooked around the loop. Hiei deflated in an exasperated sigh, allowing Kurama to pull him nearer.

"Fox, I just want to sleep," the fire demon breathed.

"As do I," Kurama replied, pulling Hiei to sit in front of his reclining form. "Separate beds are a little cold, don't you think?"

Hiei sighed again. The fox turned his head towards his partner slightly, watching for some sort of response. The fire demon stared at the ceiling. "Are you jealous?" Kurama ventured in an almost teasing manner, thinking of Koto and Hiei's behavior. Hiei shook his head in a negative.

"Are you?"

It took the fox demon a few moments to figure out that his lover was referring to Touya and Jin. "What? Jealous of someone being showered with constant affection by the love of his life?" Kurama reached forward and took Hiei's unresponsive hand. "Of course not."

The corner of Hiei's mouth twitched upwards, and he finally turned and focused his red eyes on his partner. The fire demon leaned over and kissed Kurama without reservations, and the fox welcomed it, laying and basking in the reward he received for being so genial. It was not always easy. Hiei pulled away sooner than the fox would have liked, but Kurama was satisfied when he felt a smaller, warmer body curl up next to him. Hiei was asleep almost instantly, and when the fire demon slept, he looked just like a child, innocent and completely incapable of all the bloody thievery they committed together in the waking world. Kurama reached down and pulled the blanket up around the two of them, trusting that they would be awakened when the time came for action.

Yusuke found himself with much more energy than his teammates, most probably due to his healing and the elixir he consumed. He tried resting up for the mission, but he felt that his body had already repaired itself as much as was needed, and his curiosity got the best of him. The idea of exploring the stronghold was an appealing one, and so Yusuke made it his own personal mission to find out just exactly to where all the other tunnels in this underground maze led. After leaving Kuwabara snoring rather loudly in their quarters, Yusuke had journeyed down the one to the immediate right of the corridor leading to their chambers, not bothering with the sconces and cupping a flame of his own creation in his hand. Just when he was beginning to think it went on forever with no end and only existed to confuse gullible adventurers, it emptied into a short perpendicular hall with two sets of double doors. It resembled the hospital ward, but Yusuke knew that the ward was on the other side of the halls. The area was well-lit, so Yusuke dismissed the flame in his hands and peered in one of the circular windows inlaid into the doors.

Inside, he could see one of the healers, Keiko Yukimura, sitting on a wooden stool near one of several tables filled with glass tubes and beakers of some blue-tinted liquid. There were shelves with other colored samples, various tools and clay jars filled with other substances. At the other end of the room, on a second one of the tables, were a number of charred and dirt-covered objects, including a doll and a few tools Yusuke recognized as exercise tools for apprentice mages.

He knocked on the glass sharply, catching the girl's attention. Keiko looked up from the papers she was holding, revealing a white mask covering her nose and mouth. Her bright eyes were filled with surprise that anyone would be joining her so far in the bowels of the underground. She set her work down and came to the door, pulling it open just enough to talk with him comfortably.

"Hello, Urameshi," she greeted him in a muffled voice, but Yusuke held up a hand to stop her.

"Just call me Yusuke, and I'll call you Keiko," he told her with what he thought was a suave smile. Keiko rose an eyebrow.

"All right then," she conceded. The mage took note that the girl seemed somehow gruffer now than she had in her healer persona. "What brings you all the way down here?"

"Curious." Yusuke winked at the girl. Keiko closed her eyes, as if gathering patience.

"Of course." She shut the door for a moment, and the mage thought he had been rejected rudely until the healer returned, sticking out her arm and offering him another mask. "If you want to come in, you have to wear one of these."

Yusuke took the mask and tied it around his head. Only then did Keiko gesture for him to come inside. She left him at the door and went right back to the papers she had been studying, taking up an ink pen and scribbling on them. Yusuke paused to take everything in again, fists at his hips, and then followed Keiko, unsure of what else to do. He took a post behind her, peeking over her shoulder at the notes she seemed to be correcting. The notes were filled with symbols and numbers and phrases, none of which Yusuke understood whatsoever.

"So," he began lamely, thinking to himself how attractive the seemingly plain girl actually was, "what're you working on?"

Keiko gestured towards her scribbles, offering him a full view. "This is an equation for a human alchemical reaction pertaining to energy signatures. Although, I guess I should start factoring in physical effects very soon, or else the formula won't be able to definitively heal the transmuted demons..."

The mage pursed his lips. "Ask me how much of that I understood."

"How much?"

"Approximally zero percent."

"Approximately."

"Whatever."

Keiko rotated in her seat to face him. "Has Koenma-sama really informed you of the importance of the mission you will be on tonight?"

The mage was suddenly stern. "Of course he has. They're turning demons into humans and experimenting on them down there. We're going to get them out."

He could have sworn the girl smiled underneath the white mask she wore. "I'm glad to see you're taking this seriously. I was worried for a moment." Before Yusuke could reply to that, Keiko indicated her notes with one gloved hand, pointing to a particular string of symbols. "This is the representation of the demon energy signature after it has been mutated by the potion or weapon that Sakyo is utilizing into a pseudo-humans's." The healer looked to Yusuke to see how well he was following her explanation; his blank eyes and creased brow told her he was very lost. Keiko patiently rethought her phrasing and started again. "This is a demon after Sakyo turns it into a human." Her finger slid down the page to a second string of symbols. "This is a normal demon. In between is the process by which an alchemist can induce the change. When the whole equation is balanced, then I'll have a solution to the disease, for lack of a better word, that Sakyo is imposing upon the demon population."

"So you're a healer and an alchemist?" Yusuke said with interest.

"Only an apprentice healer to Botan, since she and Yukina can't heal everyone all by themselves. I don't have any special abilities." Keiko's chocolate eyes grinned at him as she tapped her notes. "Only science. Just a boring old human."

"Well, sometimes you need just a 'boring old human,'" Yusuke admitted. "I mean, I didn't understand any of what you said before. I couldn't even begin to find a real cure to Sakyo's... infection? You're one of the key players in this."

The girl tilted her head to the side gently, as if just beginning to contemplate what the mage was saying. "Thank you," she replied. He nodded, his attention turning to the table across the room, where the old, dirty objects that he had viewed from the window laid. He meandered over to them lazily as Keiko made an adjustment to the equipment on the table beside her. Yusuke's fingers wandered along a small, charred metal manacle, designed to restrain an amateur mage's power when he finally was able to practice using it outwardly, so there was no chance of losing control. He had worn them much of his life of his own accord, but he had discovered his natural talent for controlling magic several years ago, and thus realized the manacles were obsolete.

"Where's all this stuff from?" Yusuke asked her.

"Things we salvaged from burned and raided villages in Ningenkai. We had hoped they would provide some clues to what sort of weapon Sakyo is using to do this to the demon populous, but they are really only remnants of a dying race at this point." Her voice had grown tired and worn, and as Yusuke looked up, he could see the exhaustion that had abruptly manifested itself in her eyes. His hand touched on the little hand-made doll that was missing an arm and was encrusted with dirt.

"Maybe you should take a break, Keiko," Yusuke suggested to her as she began scribbling more furiously, determined to overcome her fatigue. He walked back over to the great contraption she had constructed of glass and beakers, noting the way the liquid seemed to change as it moved through. Keiko shook her head, her eyes fixated on the papers as she laid them on the surface next to her. "How long have you been in here?"

"Not long, it's not been long since I healed you," she replied. He walked up next to her.

"Yeah, only a night, a morning, and half an afternoon."

Keiko blinked, looking surprised. "Is it the afternoon?"

The mage grinned crookedly, placing a hand over hers. "Yes. Break time."

The girl was incredulous. "I can't take a break, Yusuke! Do you have any idea how important this stuff is?" She shoved her notes into his face, blocking his view with symbols and equations. Yusuke only pressed them down with two of his fingers, causing Keiko to snatch them away as they crinkled dangerously.

"If you pass out from exhaustion, it won't get finished," Yusuke remarked, guessing that the girl had most likely spent all of the previous day and more holed up in the laboratory. There were dark circles under her eyes that preoccupation had caused him not to notice. His hand tightened around hers.

"Come on. Have dinner with me."

Keiko looked up, finding the mage's green eyes very appealing, much more so than her work at the moment, and allowed him to pull her from the stool and a few feet in the direction of the door before reaching back and halting.

"I have to-"

Yusuke grinned, tugging insistently on her arm. "It'll be here when we're done. Come on."

Keiko looked pitiful and powerless for a fleeting moment, and the next moment sighed in a great exhalation of defeat. "Fine, but only for a little while," she conceded, allowing the mage to draw her from the lab. Once outside, Yusuke immediately pulled off his mask, and reached over to pull hers down as well, revealing a tired frown.

"Man," he exhaled in disappointment. Keiko's eyes focused on him, exasperated.

"What?"

"You look really pretty when you smile," he replied, grinning. Keiko pursed her lips, granting the mage a small, sarcastic smile. Yusuke rolled his eyes, leading her on to the dining hall as she laughed quietly at his reaction.


	13. Chapter Twelve

Lands Lost: Chapter 12

By Soyokaze

"Koenma-sama?"

The cautious call echoed down the hall and into the office, unacknowledged. Botan raised one of her hands to brush errant hair from her pinkish eyes, and then pressed her hand to the door. She had undone the protective spells, but was hesitant to enter. The leader of the Tantei had a tendency to be childishly temperamental when under great stress, but his strategic prowess and immense knowledge of the politics and secrets of each of the four nations made the occasional fit worth enduring. Botan had almost grown to find those moments of immaturity endearing; they were a side of Koenma that he only revealed to her.

When she received no answer, she gently pressed the door open, mindful of the ceramic cup in her other hand. She had discarded her white coat, which she quite detested as a little too sterile and unapproachable, for a friendly pink kimono and white sash. She peered inside, watching the desk in the dim light of one wall sconce for any activity. She leaned in a little farther to see Koenma's head propped on one fist, chestnut hair hanging in his eyes, lit by a lone candle on his desk that had almost burned out.

Botan smiled broadly. "Koenma-sama!" She waited for a moment, watching him, but again received no response. She stepped inside and shut the door again behind her, feeling the spells snap almost audibly back into place. The same wards were on the rooms of the civilians, humans, and healers. "Koenma-sama?"

The prince finally rose his head and saw that he had a visitor. "Botan. I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in."

"It's all right," she assured him, stepping forward and setting the cup on the desk by the map he was hunched over. "I brought you some tea."

"Oh, thank you," he said, sitting back straighter in his chair. He took the offered cup and took a long sip, only to spit most of it back into the cup with a sputtered cry. Botan giggled before she could stop herself.

"It's a little hot," she told him, and he stared back, scalded tongue hanging from his mouth.

"I gathered," he replied, slurring. Botan pulled a chair nearer to his desk, settling herself in it and propping her elbows against the opposite side of the desk from Koenma. The healer's eyes scanned the map on the desk and the various markings upon it.

"What is this, Koenma?" she asked, neither of them noticing she dropped the honorific. The prince ran his fingers down it, as if the texture of it could help him better understand what it showed him.

"A map of Ningenkai." He pointed to one of many different dots that speckled the map. "The pattern of travel of Sakyo's raiding camps has definitely changed. They were concentrating on the areas with the least demon population to avoid drawing too much attention, and now they've redirected towards more populated areas." Koenma ran his hand over his face. "I knew this would happen. They think that's where we're hiding."

"Everyone knows that we're doing good work. I know the demons out there will be more than willing to fight for us." Botan knew that the prince had feared more hostility as a result of the Reikai Tantei's opposition, and now that it was becoming a reality he saw the possibility of Sakyo's reign of terror growing to a magnitude they could not combat.

"But _we_ fight. I don't want them to have to fight for us."

Botan reached forward and took the hand that was compulsively rubbing the side of the map, her smile softening. "Koenma, you are unifying the demons in Ningenkai who previously thought there was no hope. They know they have a place to go, and someone to protect them."

Koenma looked up at her, his dark eyes shining with gratitude, but his tone grave. "Protecting them isn't so much the battle anymore. Now we're going to have to save them all from this poison Sakyo intends to spread. I can only imagine how much it shortens the life span and weakens the body."

Botan pressed her lips together, letting a few moments pass in silence. _Possibly time for a change of subject_, she thought. "Speaking of that, guess who finally decided to take a wall deserved break?" Koenma looked up. "Keiko. I saw her at dinner with that Yusuke fellow. He seems to have taken a bit of a liking to her. I saw them smiling and laughing, happier than she's been in a long time."

"That's good for her," the prince replied, folding the map and setting it aside. "She's been working so hard."

"Like some other people I know," the healer added gently. Koenma all but ignored her remark, standing and snuffing the candle at his desk.

"Go and get them for me, Botan. I think it's about time."

----

"All right, Jin is going to activate the portal and you are all to step through only when he gives a go."

Everyone nodded. Quite a team had been assembled; Yusuke, Hiei, Kurama, Kuwabara, Touya, Jin, Momorenjya and Akarenjya, and the swordsman Shishiwakameru. All of them were stern-faced and armed, ready for combat and even more ready to kill a few of Sakyo's soldiers, but Koenma seemed to have ideas to the contrary.

"Your goal is to get out as many prisoners as possible and destroy as much of the poison as possible..."

Shishiwakameru flipped a lock of lavender hair away from his fair face. "This will be a piece of cake."

Koenma frowned. "With as few casualties as possible on _both _sides."

The swordsman frowned. "Oh. Fun."

"Unless you come across the Toguros and the special forces, in which case I... trust your judgement," Koenma finished with the tiniest hint of a smile. The special forces were the people Sakyo deployed in the raid camps, the people who killed and captured demons and destroyed their lives, then turned them over to Sakyo so he could destroy their souls.

"The portal will deposit you all in three groups across the grounds of the palace, as Sakyo has a magic spell on his castle to prevent direct entrance, typically. I will be standing guard near the portal for transportation should the mission go awry." He knelt by Jin, who was preparing the portal, hands nearly covered by the dirt. "I think you should send in a scout first to determine what you have to work with. The worst possible thing would be to have to turn back, but I don't want anyone to die because of unnecessary risks. Be careful."

Koenma backed away from the group to allow them freedom to execute the operation without his authority. They were in a hall that apparently ended in nothing, just a small swelling of the hall and then a dead end, but it was the home to the central portal from which Jin could reach nearly anywhere in Ningenkai, Reikai, or Youjakai, and also the place from which they had first entered the stronghold. The prince had nearly disappeared in the shadows, and since he had ceded leadership for the moment, Yusuke decided a plan of action was in order before any of them stepped onto the battleground. He stepped forward.

"Jin, do you already know how the groups will be divided?"

The wind demon shook his head. "But I have a suggestion as to that." He nodded in Hiei's direction. "I believe it would be best if Momorenjya and Touya went with him, and you, Shishi, and Akarenjya went next. It would be the best distribution of power. Me, Kuwabara, and Kurama will be the third group."

"I would also volunteer to be the scout, if we agree one is needed," Kurama spoke up. "I can move stealthily and I can communicate telepathically with both human and demon."

Yusuke nodded. "Anyone have a problem with it?" Everyone either stood staring or shook a negative, and so the mage moved on. "All right then. Kurama goes in first, we give him a two-minute lead, then move onto the grounds. After we get a signal from him, we move in."

"Sounds like a plan," Shishiwakameru sighed, as if bored. "Let's get going."

As the group felt a strong wind rising and stirring their hair, a familiar beam of light shot upwards towards the ceiling. It split in two, spreading apart, revealing the brilliant moonlight shining down on the lush gardens of Sakyo's palace. Jin gave the fox a nod, his red hair whipping in his face, and Kurama took off into the dim night, so fast he was nearly a blur and his footsteps soundless. Jin looked back at Yusuke, waiting for the mage to give him a signal. The tension in the room was growing to a palpable level over the mere seconds the mage gave Kurama to gain entrance to the castle. Finally, he licked his lips.

"Okay, let's go," he said, and instantaneously Jin gestured for Hiei, Touya, and Momorenjya to enter, and enter they did. The portal shut after them and snapped open again at a different point, and Yusuke, Akarenjya, and Shishi leapt across the border between worlds.

Kurama had been able to enter the palace with surprising ease; a basement window was simply shattered by a few weeds he caused to be overgrown. He slid inside to find a dark hall, only strips of white moonlight streaking the stone walls. It was a tall, narrow corridor, so much that Kurama almost thought he had jumped into the innards of a wall instead of a hallway. His keen eyes traveled from one end of the hall to the other through the darkness, ears searching for a sound, any distant sound of movement. It apparently ran the length of the palace, veering off to his right on one end and his left at the other. He picked up the faint static of rushing water and the occasional clink of pipes settling.

_Plumbing?_ Kurama thought, dashing off towards the sound, in hopes of finding its source. As he came to the end of the hall, immersed in darkness, he pressed his hands to the damp stone. He could see two lights down the corridor to his right, rectangles of dim flame that indicated rooms. Keeping close to the wall, he made his way down towards the rooms, noiselessly. As he approached, no voices indicated humanoid presence. Kurama leaned in cautiously, hearing the bubbling of brews and the rustling of papers, and feeling a slight breeze from inside the room stir his long silver hair. He looked in, allowing the least of himself to be visible as possible, but found that the room was empty of humans.

What he did find as he slipped inside was that he had stumbled upon a laboratory of sorts. The ceiling was high to accommodate the copious amounts of probably poisonous vapor. Kurama felt light-headed simply from walking inside. Three high windows, one on each wall aside from the door, and tall shelves of books, scrolls, records, and jars and canisters filled with various foul-smelling substances. There was one giant glass tube that ran from underneath the floor all the way up into the ceiling, carrying a slightly murky, colorless liquid upwards. Around the central tube a table circled, filled with smaller tubes leading from beakers and decanters into the larger tube. Kurama padded over to one of the shelves, pulling out a scroll and unrolling it.

"Mitarai," he read quietly, "Water demon: manipulation of fluids with his own blood. Supposed age, 54 years... he's young..." The typical life span of an average-strength demon was two hundred years, and Mitarai, according to the record, was more than average strength. The paper went on to explain that this Mitarai had been taken from a village in one of the earliest raids because of his youth and his atypical level of power. They wanted to see if they could overcome stronger demons. The record reported a good reaction to the fluid, but that Mitarai was refusing food as a suspected method of killing himself. He was still an active prisoner under examination and experimentation.

Another scroll reported the results of experimentation on an even younger demon, still a child, named Amanuma. The child was apparently in danger of developing mental disorder; he had been unable to come to terms with the change he had undergone.

_Hiei? Yusuke? Kuwabara?_ A chorus of affirmatives. _I'm inside a laboratory. I think this is where they're manufacturing the serum. I've found records of experimentation._

_Bastards, _Hiei spat. The fox's hands tightened around the paper. He rolled it back up and returned it to the shelf.

_My entrance point was a window on the north side. It's a bit overgrown, but you'll find it. _

_One group should definitely work on dismantling that lab, _came Yusuke's voice. Kurama hurried back to the door, his ears perked up all the while in search of human sounds, and slid back around the wall into the hall. The other door provided even less of a challenge. Empty as well, it stood vacant of everything but two old wooden chairs and a table with a dead bouquet of flowers in a dry vase.

As the fox was turning to leave, he suddenly heard a distinct rapping noise coming from somewhere in the room. He turned back, looking to the one dark window and expecting a visitor, but realized it was coming from behind the wall to his left. His muscles still tingling should he encounter a fight, he scurried over to the wall, tapping on it softly and feeling for any sign of weakness. The Wraith was rewarded when a section of the wall slid inward in response to his taps. He pushed, and a second room opened to him. The long hall lined with bars immediately told him what he had discovered.

_I've found the prisoners._

A small pebble shot out from between section of bars directly in front of him and shattered as it impacted with the wall next to him. He sent a location and instructions out mentally as he approached the bars. There was a figure there, a figure dressed in black, his dark hair disheveled, fiddling with some small objects in his hands. The figure jerked as it noticed Kurama's presence and another pebble shot out, aimed at the fox's head. Kurama reached up and caught it, surprised to feel a small sting in his palm and blood trickling down his wrist.

The figure stood. "Who are you?" a deep voice sounded in the darkness.

_A friend,_ the fox sent, hoping the captive would get the message; talking aloud was not the safest option, for the shadows could easily hide an adversary. _Someone who's come to free you._

There was a momentary hesitation before a face appeared near the bars, lit by dim light from the moon. The dirt-streaked face of an adult demon, though by no means of Kurama's age, his eyes violet, intense and focused, his face thin and his skin pale. "Then be quick about it."

Kurama rose an eyebrow at the demon's audacity, but then realized it was of little consequence under the current circumstances and bent to examine the padlock.

It was made of a strong metal, and had the most complicated mechanism money could buy, but no lock was too much for Youko Kurama. He flicked his fingers outward, drawing his claws, and set to work. "If I free you, can you let the others out?"

"Yes. But hurry, they make rounds at half-past midnight."

Kurama smirked as he heard a satisfying ting within the lock. He held the padlock up for the young man to see. "Do they, now?"

The demon pushed open the door, nearly catching the fox's tail. "This is no time for stupid remarks," he said harshly, setting to work on the next lock with quiet desperation. The Wraith frowned, his resentment lasting only until the next pitiful figure approached the bars of his cell, wondering what was happening around him. A boy, blonde curls hanging in his face, so weak he could barely stand, looked down at the lock caging him and the young man working at it with disbelief.

"Ha- Hagiri!" he exclaimed hoarsely, bending to his rescuer's level, blue eyes widening. "What... how did you..."

"We're escaping this hell hole, kid," Hagiri told him in a hushed tone. The blonde boy rested his head against the bars tiredly. Kurama watched the dark-haired demon work the lock with more difficulty than he himself, but he could tell the youth knew what he was doing.

"I have to go. There will be a group along soon to help you escape."

He left them, shutting the door again behind him and mentally contacting Yusuke.

_Come in. I suggest your group handles prisoners. Send Hiei to destroy the lab._

The fox heard the laugh in Yusuke's voice. _Will do._

Kurama took a quick, cautionary look down the dark hall, then darted in the direction of unexplored territory. The hall lightened a bit as he turned a second corner, but the dampness increased considerably. As the hall deposited him in the next, and by far largest of the rooms, he understood why.

Before him, in a huge, cylindrical room with railing-lined levels at intervals up the walls, was a giant, intricately carved fountain. It was made of some blue-washed stone, and in it were carved different species of plants and demons and humans alike, joined by beautiful stone lace. Kurama was mesmerized for a mere moment when he recognized the smell from the lab was the same as the smell coming from the grayish, muddy liquid flowing down all the beautiful carvings into the wide pool at the base. The tile floor beneath his feet was slick with the poisonous elixir. A sneer came to his lips.

_Kuwabara._

_Yeah?_

_I've found the source of our problem. And it'll take all of us to destroy this thing._

_Shit. Jin and I are heading in, then. We'll meet you._

_It's past the lab and the prison cells. A huge fountain flowing with poison._

He could almost hear Kuwabara's hiss. _We're coming._

Kurama disengaged the link, his ears twitching as he finally heard the sounds of humans echoing from a distance. He debated whether to follow them or wait for Jin and Kuwabara, considering the value of his opportunity, and decided a chance to kill Sakyo was as good as any, and took off towards the noise. It took him through another, more well-lit hall, and up a flight of stairs. The lack of sentries or surveillance of any sort was beginning to make the hairs on his neck tingle.

_Everyone, be on your guard. This is very suspicious..._

The link was abruptly broken as Kurama pressed himself against the wall. He had come upon a curtained doorway, and inside was a familiar voice, one he had heard over noisy crowds many a bitter time. The Urhad Tarukane.

He edged nearer to the wall, and their muffled words became clear.

"...we know exactly where they're all hiding," came the harsh voice of the Urhad. "It's a matter of time."

"Good," came a second, velvety male voice. "We will soon be a community of equals. I'm very glad you came forward with this proposal."

"I am as well," said the Urhad. "Those Tantei people are going to be a problem, ne?"

"Not anymore," the second voice replied. "Just leave everything to me. I have a bit of an upper hand in this war now."

Kurama felt a misplaced breeze blow through his hair the second before a long, creaking tentacle shot past his face.

"Don't move," said an old, cracking voice. Kurama took a deep breath, and spun, throwing out a seed towards his attacker, intending to tear his opponent apart with the sharp thorns of his rose whip. His energy could not reach it before the corpse-like demon's long finger encircled his neck. He pulled at the vise grip, gasping for air.

The demon smirked, revealing brown, decaying teeth.

"I've found a little rat, Sakyo!" The demon's eyes narrowed. "He looks ready to play," he hissed.

----

Hello again, everyone! Sorry for the long, looooong delay. I've tried to compensate with a longer, fairly coolness-filled chapter. If anyone's still reading this, please review and let me know you are. I'm also approaching the point in the story when events become hazy and a lot of ellipses occur in my outline. Any suggestions from vivacious readers on interesting plot twists would be highly appreciated. Thanks, and I hope you liked the new chapter- dun dunna da- TWELVE!

Wow, I've really got get this rolling again . . .


	14. Chapter Thirteen

Lands Lost: Chapter 13

By Soyokaze

Hiei, Touya, and Momorenja would have lied if they had reported that they did not enjoy wreaking malice and havoc on the laboratory. While Hiei set blazing black flames on their research, scrolls, and shelves, the cat demon had frozen not only the protuberant spider web of glass but also the giant cylinder at the center of the mess solidly. Momorenjya set herself to shattering it into tiny, irreparable pieces with her strong kicks and punches. What little furniture was in the room was either incinerated or frozen and splintered. The female demon also made rounds of the storage pantries, bursting each canister and jar with such speed that there was no need to warn her of contact with the potentially toxic substances contained within them; she moved so fast nothing could touch her. Touya had sealed up the holes in the ceiling and floor, which had begun to leak Sakyo's poison into the room, with ice of impenetrable thickness. It took the team of three a little over five minutes to destroy everything in the fairly large room, so vast was their anger, which fueled their efficiency. As they stood staring at the doorway, Touya extended a hand and froze the high windows and sconces so they cracked and burst, and Hiei set fire to all of the broken bits left on the stone floor. Momorenjya's ghostly pallor was positively terrifying as she grinned widely in the firelight. Her two teammates shared her sentiment.

As they stood, imprinting the chaotic scene in their memories for times to come, Touya turned to the dragon and the woman and spoke the first words the three had uttered since the mission started.

"We should go help the prisoners to escape." Momorenjya nodded, while Hiei looked farther down the corridor. "Momorenjya, could you look out?"

The tall demon nodded to him, and with a simple, graceful movement of her long arm, became a small, pink-winged butterfly. The pattern on her clothing was the same as on her delicate wings. She fluttered back the way they had come and out the window, undoubtedly calling to Koenma for the portal already.

Touya and Hiei exchanged a brief look before jetting down the hallway to see Yusuke, who was standing at the end of the hall, his back to the wall, watching for anyone approaching. Shishiwakameru was already exiting the room with the first group of prisoners, a dark-haired young man assisting a younger blonde youth who was unsteady on his feet, and a nervous-looking young boy clinging to the bottom of the blonde's shirt. Touya and Shishi exchanged a nod as he passed, and while Touya rushed inside to see if he could help as an escort, Hiei came forward to Yusuke.

"Where's Kurama?" he demanded, quietly and curtly. Yusuke shrugged, but the tension in his face told the dragon that something was not right. "He said there was something farther down this hall, something we had to destroy."

"Let's get to it then," said a normally cheerful voice, now oddly mirthless. Jin and Kuwabara stood behind him, waiting for the chance to play their part. "Come on. Touya, Shishi, and Akarenjya can handle the prisoners. We need to move fast."

Kuwabara nodded; he was starting to get that feeling in his stomach again. "We need to do this now, if we're ever going to."

Yusuke sucked on his upper lip, his brow knit in indecision. If they left now, there was no guarantee that they could get all the captured demons out, but the situation did look opportune. He looked back to see Akarenjya with a larger group of released demons, and was pleased to note the increasing rate at which they were escaping. He made his decision.

"Let's go."

* * *

The brush was thick where they had entered the grounds, and though it was hard to maneuver through, it did make good camouflage. The portal had been well-hidden. Hagiri's breathing was becoming labored, even though Shishi had shoved his own shoulder under the blonde's arm. None of the prisoners were in any shape to make a long trek. The child with him was shaking so hard he could barely stand.

"So... are we planning... to just... walk away from this?" Hagiri muttered bitterly through gasps for oxygen. Shishi frowned. He did have to get the sarcastic one.

"Of course not, idiot. And if you don't want to die before we get where we're going, shut up," he retorted, raising his sword and slashing at an irritable branch which blocked his view of their path. As he cut it down, he saw the complete opposite of what he was expecting, and inhaled sharply.

Momorenjya was impaled on a high tree branch, nearly disemboweled. Her innards spilled down the branch and dripped into a wide pool on the ground. One of her arms lay below her, and looked as if it had been blown off of her body. Shishi moved back a step despite himself, hearing the young man he supported gasp wildly at the sight. She was clearly dead.

"Point made. Shit," Shishi murmured, and a second later shouted urgently, "Get down!" He shoved Hagiri and his two other charges to the ground just as a shower of what felt like bullets of pure energy tore through his chest. He winced at the sharp pain, but forced himself not to cry out as he felt blood and life leaking from him rapidly. He turned with more difficulty than he cared to show, but managed to see his attackers and raise his sword. One was tall, with long, slick black hair and a tin mask over the lower half of his face. The other was muscular and cadaverous, with a long, thick bush of red hair and red and purple markings streaking his body. It was he who had fired the shots that now endangered Shishi's life.

"Mm," he remarked, and grinned despite his shaking hands, "the special forces, is it?"

And as if on cue, the shorter one of the pair suddenly froze solid and shattered into dozens of pieces as Touya's foot came sailing through his torso. Shishi frowned at his lost chance at revenge, and though bitterly, _one down. _The slick-haired one gazed absently down at the place where his ally had been standing, at the frozen pieces of his destroyed body, and placed a hand casually at his hip.

Touya was immediately examining his injuries, displeased, and looked up at Momorenjya to be strangely unfazed. He squinted, as if in sympathy with the poor demon, but then returned to the present matter. All this accomplished in a few seconds, the ice demon whipped around to face the second opponent, only to find he had vanished.

"Momorenjya was obviously that guy's handiwork."

Touya nodded. "Karasu, wasn't it?"

The swordsman's brow furrowed. They had heard reports of the group of four that led the special forces. Karasu had been known to leave his victims in artistically grotesque pictures, killed in slow, horribly painful manners. "Had to be."

"I think he did the same to Akarenjya. He was strung up by his– some organ."

Shishi grimaced distastefully, clutching his throbbing stomach. "That guy is a true psycho."

"His group went through the portal at the west side. This one isn't functioning for some reason, I think they have a shield up," Touya hurriedly explained, while lifting the blonde captive from the ground. "He's passed out. We need to get him to Botan." The cat cast skeptical eyes on Shishi's blood-covered front.

"I'm perfectly capable of walking a distance," the swordsman explained carefully, seeming affronted, even as the world began to swim before his eyes. "I'll just need a rest when we get back. A long one."

"Sounds fine," Touya replied absently, looking down at the two other demons, the elder of which was standing up as if in defiance of them and the younger of which seemed disinclined to so much as blink unless they instructed him so. He frowned, his brow furrowing, and he quickly sent a message to Jin.

_They know we're here. The portal to the east is blocked. _

_Shit._

_Akarenjya and Momorenjya are dead. Shishi is injured. I'm taking him and his group to the west portal, providing it isn't blocked as well._

_Hurry. Be careful._

Touya reached out, grabbing hold of Shishi's arm as the swordsman's eyelids trembled dangerously. The ice demon pressed his pale lips together in a thin line, meeting Shishi's red eyes with a warning and a promise. He was not going to leave his friend behind, but Shishi had to be true to his words, or Touya could not guarantee anyone's survival. Shishi nodded to him, shrugging his arm away nonchalantly and tapping with his foot the boy quivering on the ground. "Get up. Let's get going."

* * *

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Jin, and Hiei all scurried down the corridor towards the light, their feet slipping on the damp stone, to be astonished at the sight they saw as they reached the giant cylinder that appeared to be the core of Sakyo's palace. Awe overtook them all for a moment at the sight of the huge fountain, but they soon deduced its purpose as they stared at the murky liquid. Hiei sneered, holding out a hand. For a brief moment, the image of a black dragon snaking up his arm was faintly visible as flames gathered in his palm. He was not going to waste another minute. Yusuke pointed his index finger, feeling warmth building up at its tip; a strong wind lifted Jin from the ground; Kuwabara drew what power he could from the distant skylight into a brilliant blade of the sun ray's which he brandished like a beacon. All of them were ready to tear this well of poison to pieces, erase its existence and stop the heinous genocidal crimes the Urhad Sakyo was committing against his own people.

They had taken so much as two steps forward when a voice suddenly snarled at them raspily from out of sight.

"That's not a wise move, wretches!"

They paused, hearing the imminent threat in that crackling, hoarse voice. From behind the monstrous fountain appeared a pale, small, rather corpse-like man whose long hair looked as coarse as wire. Suspended behind him, entangled in the odd web of the demon's extended fingers, was Kurama. Though all of them felt anger rising within them, none of them made any sound. They all noticed the temperature in the room begin to rise.

The fox was unconscious. His head hung to the side, half his face coated in blood, and his white attire clearly showed several other serious injuries. Blood dripped from the hem of his tunic, from the fingertips of his hanging hand, even from the mane that was trailing wispily behind his limp figure. The small demon who held him, every one of his rotten teeth showing as he grinned wildly, extended his arm, as if Kurama weighed nothing, to dangle the fox above the toxic fountain.

Yusuke saw the white parts of the dragon's eyes turn to an ominously yellow color. Panic began to seize him as he noticed the change. There was too much at stake here; he knew that if they did not act fast, Hiei would not be able to contain himself. The birthright of his father's ancestry, the black dragon that circled his right arm, was now clearly visible. The symbol of the power over which he held dominion.

"You are all going to turn yourselves over quietly, and I'll let this one remain himself for the time being," the demon sneered at them. Jin rose higher in the air, fury fueling his power. The cold wind the whipped around him picked and pulled insistently at their clothing and bombilated in their ears, while Hiei's rage set sweat running down their brows.

"The elder of the Toguro brothers," Jin whispered to the mage below him. Yusuke's eyes flickered up at him briefly, but the mage's attention was mostly focused on the diminutive fire demon that stood a little in front and to the right of him, brandishing a deadly weapon. Hiei had the power to destroy Sakyo's entire fortress and everyone in it, but he was also likely to kill himself in the process and all of them if he lost control now. The mage could see his internal battle; he wanted so badly to let it go, but he knew the catastrophe that would result.

"Toguro," Yusuke called out boldly, watching the Wraith dangling precariously above the toxin, "you have no idea how bad things would be for everyone in this palace if you dropped him right now."

Toguro rose one of his eyebrows, his skin strangely moving like clay around it. "Do I now? No idea, really?" Yusuke made a pronounced head tilt towards the struggling fire demon, whose body was now undoubtedly full of power it wanted to release. Toguro's eyes wandered over to him inconsequently, and the demon simply shrugged. "Is this supposed to intimidate me?" his high, rough voice cackled. Yusuke felt torrents of sweat coursing down the right side of his face in response to Hiei's rise in power. The mage, growing fearful of the consequences if the situation was postponed any further, did the only thing he could think of and prayed to catch Toguro unvigilant. His extended his index finger, took careful aim, and fired.

He cut a hole two inches wide right between Toguro's eyes.

_I did it,_ was Yusuke's first thought. _I killed him._

Everyone felt a momentary stab of relief, but when Toguro's body began to quiver with laughter, the relief quickly faded. Kuwabara lifted his sword, his expression bewildered and disgusted.

"What the hell?"

"Ignorant! All of you!" he chortled again, eyes bulging around the wound Yusuke inflicted upon him, through which they could view the thick stone wall on the other side. The others sat and watched as, inexplicably, it began to close, as he laughed and laughed at them, as if he had never known anything more humorous. As the injury disappeared, not having effected him at all, his voice grew deep and serious.

"You have no concept of the power you are dealing with."

With that, his fingers receded and Kurama plunged into the cold poison of the fountain.

Hiei went pale, the power in his body receding, and a black blur passed between their group and the fountain as Hiei's overwhelming speed carried him to it. Toguro still chortled obnoxiously as he was forced to leap away from the giant flash of flame the dragon threw out on either side of him. As Toguro did so, what seemed to be a million demons rushed out at them from all corners of the cylindrical room. It seemed that Sakyo had been aware of their plan all along, and had planned amply for them. While Jin rose into the air and kept a somewhat protective shell around them with his wind, Yusuke and Kuwabara ran to Hiei.

The water hissed and foamed as his still-hot skin made contact with it, but Hiei ignored the momentary pain of the contact as the toxin tried to work its effects on him at the same time. In the deep, murky water he could only see a bit of Kurama's body, but he soon took hold of two arms and hurriedly pulled his lover from the liquid, fearing the worst. Yusuke and Kuwabara were immediately apprehensive.

"How is he?" one of them asked, Hiei could not tell which one.

"I don't know!" he snapped in reply, looking at the change inflicted upon Kurama with wide eyes.

The fox was smaller, slender, seeming almost fragile, and his pale skin had turned olive. Instead of long, silvery wisps, he now had thick red tresses of hair that stuck to him wetly. Hiei pulled some of it out of his face to see that the chiseled features of the Wraith had been softened into an almost feminine version of the Kurama he knew. The fox's wet clothes clung to this new body loosely, the edges of them singed by the acidic serum. Although the poison seemed to have cured the injuries the elder Toguro inflicted on him, the fox showed no signs of waking.

Kuwabara and Yusuke watched as he laid Kurama on the hard ground, leaning over to listen for any signs of breathing. They exhaled, relieved, when Hiei closed his eyes and nodded to indicate that the Wraith was indeed still breathing, if faintly. Around them, just outside the furious tornado Jin had constructed, were the slightly watery figures of at least seven demons and dozens of soldiers dressed in thick armor, holding swords at the ready and bows knocked. Just in front of them, Yusuke recognized the looming figure of the younger Toguro brother, standing between the black-haired demon in the mask and the huge demon covered by thick armor.

Hiei suddenly sat up rigidly, his eyes narrow and hostile. As Yusuke realized the temperature was rapidly climbing around them and feared the worst, the fountain behind them and its contents spouted tempestuous violet flame, hissing and popping as it blackened. As Kuwabara, Jin, and Yusuke stared in awe at it, there was an uproar outside the safety of the hawk's whirlwind. Karasu, standing beside his master, looked up at their floating, red-haired adversary, and pointed a single finger.

Around Jin, tiny dots of light began to appear. Jin took no notice of them at first, until they began to expand. He recognized what was happening in time to jet upwards, but to no avail. The lights expanded and exploded, tearing and scorching his skin. A cloud of smoke and fire surrounded him, and he fell from the air, bits of the black smoke clinging to him. The hawk's body was jarred as it fell to the ground, a puddle of blood growing from beneath his unmoving form. Yusuke hurried to gather him as the shield of wind fell and the forces descended on them; Kuwabara immediately placed himself between Yusuke and the fray, slashing at soldiers with his sunsword mercilessly. Yusuke ran to the edge of the fountain, laying Jin down in a careful hurry with Kurama. He hoped fervidly that Touya and Shishi were doing better outside with the prisoners, then turned to meet a torrent of battle. Hiei had been pushed away from Kurama, but his flame was still visible a few feet away, and every now and again Yusuke could see the glare of Kuwabara's blade. Feeling the mental connection strong with each of them, Yusuke summoned a healthy amount of energy to surround his fists and tore into the nearest foe.

He noticed immediately and with alarm that the demons were not attacking them. The seven or so demons, including the Toguros' gang, had formed a perimeter around them, and only the mortal soldiers were sent to attack them. Rage built up within Yusuke as he thought of the pain inflicted on Kurama and Jin, and saw blood dripping down one of Kuwabara's arms, and recognized the victimization of the human soldiers they were sending to certain death. Human or demon, the Toguros and their special forces were among the most detestable individuals Yusuke had ever met, and it pissed him off.

With a loud scream of indignation Yusuke leapt above the battling crowd, treading on shoulders, helmets, and weapons, towards the huge figure in the center of the line keeping a vigil over their fight: Toguro. The mage managed to catch the giant man by surprise, but Toguro easily blocked the double punch aimed at his chest, seizing the smaller mage's fists in his own with a smirk.

"Nice try, kid," he remarked, making Yusuke growl ferally at him. "I like your attitude."

Yusuke bounced off his defense, landing in a clearing in the rapidly declining legion of humans. He ran at Toguro again, faking another fisticuff but brought his foot up at the last minute and leapt, his foot hitting Toguro squarely in the temple, making him stagger and knocking the glasses from his face. They fell to the floor with a clatter, revealing eyes full of malice and mockery. Yusuke wasted no time, noticing distractedly and with a bit of anxiety that none of the other 'special forces' saw it necessary to help Toguro, and rushed at the larger mage. If even one more of them joined Toguro, they could easily have subdued Yusuke. As the smaller of the two threw another set of punches, this time for Toguro's stunned skull, Toguro only held a hand up, as if to catch his fists. Yusuke's knuckles never met flesh. Toguro had, with a single hand gesture, constructed a shield with his own energy. It not only halted and held Yusuke's fists, but the younger mage was forced to watch as the skin of his hands cracked, broke, and peeled back, sending fiery pain shooting up his arms.

Toguro released him after blood began to drip to the ground between them. Yusuke ground his teeth together, every breath hissing with his efforts to withstand the pain, as Toguro bent to retrieve his shaded spectacles. He stood erect before Yusuke, whose gored fists protested heavily against the fighting stance he had chosen, and replaced the glasses with a deadly calm. The soldiers behind them were dwindling, all either killed or unconscious. No normal human could stand up to Kuwabara's sunsword, much less any of the Shadow Dragon's tactics, but both Hiei and Kuwabara were showing signs of injury. They had managed to protect the unconscious Jin and Kurama, and were standing side by side between them and the two dozen or so remaining soldiers. The demons guarding the battle were ready to pounce the instant the last soldier fell.

For a fleeting instant, as he felt the painful throb in his twisted flesh, Yusuke truly believed they were all going to die. The fight against the humans was meant to wear out whoever was left, so they would not prove resistant to death or capture. It was a trap all along, and the only thing Yusuke could do was pray that the fountain kept burning bright behind them, and that the captives, Touya, and Shishi had reached the stronghold safely and closed the portal behind them securely.

Yusuke prepared himself for another assault as Toguro's sneer fell on him again, but his hopes of another of their group escaping alive were dashed again the sharp rocks of reality as Touya came sprinting down the hall towards the battle. Yusuke dropped his hands to his sides. Toguro looked over his shoulder at the frail-looking ice demon who was coming at them, seemingly overconfident, and held out one hand towards him, fingers splayed out and lips twisted in another sneer.

Before he could strike, however, the ice demon demonstrated his cat-like abilities, leaping from the stone over the battle to where Hiei and Kuwabara stood before the fountain. Following his arc over the crowd was a wave of ice so powerful a single demon should not have been able to produce it. The humans were frozen by it, and the Toguros' forces were slowed by the sheer magnitude of it. Yusuke wasted no time, even as the cold bit into his ripped flesh, and navigated the maze of frozen soldiers to find Touya checking Jin's condition while Kuwabara hefted Kurama's soaked body in his arms. He knelt next to the ice demon.

"I'll have to navigate the portal now," he remarked, as if to himself. Yusuke could see the sweat dripping from him, and could hear his shortness of breath. Yusuke put a hand on his wrist.

"You don't have the strength left to do it," he replied. Touya had pushed himself greatly to create the storm of ice that had slowed their adversaries but unfortunately extinguished Hiei's flames. The fountain was irreparable, and that was enough. Touya bit his lip, jerking his hand away as if Yusuke's touch burned him, which at his level of power, Yusuke reflected, it might have.

"What other choice do we have?" he mumbled bitingly as he turned and pressed his hands to the ground. The mage gathered Jin without having to be asked, and prepared for an escape. Hiei was standing ready to combat Toguro, who was fighting his way quite efficiently through the rapidly increasing snow storm.

Before Yusuke even had time to feel apprehensive about that, light split the air and a portal opened before them, its edges unstable and blurred. A look through it revealed an underground lake. Touya frowned at his misdirection, but nodded towards it anyway. "Hurry," he urged as Toguro pushed aside a soldier, causing the human to fall into the hard floor and shatter.

Kuwabara leapt through into the lake, splashing, but luckily the portal deposited them near the shore. The water only reached up to Kuwabara's waist. Yusuke slid through with Jin, followed quickly by Hiei and Touya as Toguro made a grab for them. The portal snapped shut audibly, just before Toguro could extend an extremity to prevent it from closing.

There was a moment of shocking silence that seemed to last for an eternity before the sloshing of water and the intrusion of others on the scene registered. Koenma, Botan, Keiko, Yukina, and countless others had sensed the opening of the portal within this area of the stronghold to which Yusuke had remained unexposed, and were hurrying to their aid. Koenma managed to catch Touya before the ice demon plunged into the water of the lake; he had used all the energy that he could, and there was barely enough to keep his heart beating. Botan was at Yusuke's side, explaining how Shishi and the rescued prisoners had been taken to the infirmary already, and that Jin would be fine if he received treatment quickly, and asking who it was that Kuwabara had brought back, and where Kurama had gone to. Yusuke registered all of her remarks as if he were listening but not really comprehending what she was saying. He found himself unable to reply.

"I... That's... good," Yusuke stammered, feeling the pain in his hands as a dull sting. Blood stained the water around him, from both his and Jin's torn flesh. Botan chewed on her bottom lip.

"Gama, please get Jin to a bed in the ward," Botan directed as Suzuka and Koto came sloshing into the water with a stretcher for Kurama. While Gama took Jin in his arms, Kuwabara laid the fox demon onto it, allowing view of the huge gash in the muscled man's shoulder. Aside from the blood that dripped from his arm down into the water, the human appeared healthy. Hiei, who had immediately run ashore to avoid steaming up the tavern by evaporating water with the heat that remained radiating from his body, had sustained a head injury; one half of his face was red and his right eye was shut to avoid intrusion of blood. His pant leg had been torn open and revealed that a section of skin had been peeled away from his thigh, apparently by a mace. His eyes were fixed on Kurama.

Koenma deposited Touya carefully on a cot borne by a one-eyed demon and a large, pale demon with blonde hair, and all of the injured were transported to the infirmary with haste. Hiei followed his lover, despite Keiko's assurances of Kurama's good health. For him, there was the possibility that nothing would be right again. She had been examining the head wound, but he swatted her hands away and sprinted down the hall after them. Keiko watched him go, her lips pressed together in empathy, and turned to the others.

Botan had already washed the skin on Yusuke's hands thoroughly with a magicked cloth she had tied around her neck. Yukina was nursing Kuwabara's wounds. The human was blushing despite the situation. He kept thrusting his chest out masculinely for the young ice maiden, biting his teeth together in order to maintains the pretense that it was not hurting him as badly as it seemed. In reality the blow had been deep, cutting to his collarbone; a lucky shot by a soldier with a long-reaching spear. Yukina was able to heal it quickly, prompting both fighters to wonder why they were not being taken to the hospital ward for recovery. Their questions were answered quickly.

While Botan directed Keiko and Yukina to return to the ward and care for the injured there, Koenma took hold of Yusuke's hands and, to the mage's surprise, began to heal them under the soft glow of his fingers. Yusuke looked up at him to see his brow wrinkled in intense concentration.

"You're a healer?"

Koenma finished, inspecting his work as the light faded. "Do I look like a fighter?"

"No," Yusuke admitted, flexing the new skin of his fingers, "but neither does Hiei."

"True. So yes, I am."

"Thanks," Yusuke returned, relieved to have the burning sensation lifted from his hands. Koenma shook his head, dismissing the gratitude as unnecessary, and began a steady trek through the water towards the shore. He gesticulated at Kuwabara and Yusuke to follow.

"I want a full report." The steel in his voice made the two bite back their retorts and follow him, as Botan did, without question.

-----

I'M BAAAACK!!!


	15. Chapter Fourteen

Lands Lost: Chapter 14

By Soyokaze

In addition to Koenma, Botan, Yusuke, and Kuwabara, Shishi had joined them in Koenma's office, his wounds healed cleanly but the blood on his kimono drying to a sickly brown. Rinku had brought some food and Botan provided some recuperative drink while they recanted the events of the mission. Shishi filled in the holes of their story, telling of the deaths of Momorenjya and Akarenjya with gruesome detail, and how Touya had shut the portal as soon as they were through to ensure that no one would follow. After that, Yusuke described their battle, eliciting looks of horror from Botan, Koenma, and Shishi when he told of Kurama's transformation.

Koenma had folded his hands beneath his chin. He was sitting behind his desk, while the three fighters sat in the upholstered chairs and Botan perched on the edge of the wooden desktop. There had been silence for a few moments; it was as if no one remembered whose turn it was to speak, and no one wanted to assert their own account over anyone else's. Botan finally made a move, pushing herself off the edge of Koenma's desk and stepping lightly towards the door.

"I'm going to go look in on Yukina and Keiko," she said, avoiding eye contact with anyone as she exited. Koenma rose shortly after the door shut behind her.

"Thank you all for what you've done. I can't say I expected everything to go perfectly, but I count us lucky that so many survived." His voice grew somber. "There will be a memorial for Akarenjya and Momorenjya. They were only here for a short time, but no one will forget them." The prince forced a weary smile as he looked up at the soldiers, all sitting solemnly, sipping at the restorative. "You should all go and rest. I know you two will be wanting to visit Kurama," he said, indicating Yusuke and Kuwabara, "and that's fine. But I want you to take care of yourselves. Thank you again. You're dismissed."

No one said a word as they exited the office. Suzuka was waiting in the central chamber for Shishiwakameru. There were some silent words exchanged between the two, but Shishi only turned away and headed towards the residential area, intent on resting. The strain on his body had been heavy, but Shishi held his head high as the other demons, who had undoubtedly heard news of the mission, turned to unobtrusively stare at the two. Yusuke and Kuwabara broke from them, heading for the hospital wing.

* * *

All the beds in the long room were full. The dark-haired man that had assisted them in releasing the other prisoners was the only one sitting up in his bed. He had been cleaned up and given a white shirt and pants that hung on him loosely, and a ceramic cup most likely filled with the medicinal drink was in his hands. Next to him laid the blonde boy, also washed and dressed in clean clothing, but unconscious. He looked more sickly and emaciated without the dirt coloring his pale skin. Yukina was watching over him, shadows already beginning to form on her white cheeks. On the other side of Hagiri was an older man with brown hair. A pair of spectacles, one of the lenses cracked, laid on the table next to his bed. At the far end of the room, past several other patients, beside a bed with a red-haired occupant, sat Hiei.

He was looking down at the foreign face of his lover, his red eyes surprisingly calm. His hand was on top of Kurama's, but his fingers only laid there lifelessly. He was still covered in dirt, grime, and blood, and his clothes were tattered. Kurama looked to be sleeping peacefully. Yusuke and Kuwabara approached him carefully, ready to back away if his body language signaled that he was not yet comfortable with their intrusion. Hiei neither acknowledged his presence nor moved, besides blinking, as they came to the bedside.

"How is he?" Kuwabara asked quietly. Hiei pressed his lips together.

"I don't know," he replied, his eyes downcast. Yusuke's eyes moved forlornly from him to the figure on the bed. Kurama's head fell to one side as he stirred slightly. His now olive fingers twitched beneath Hiei's white ones. Yusuke glanced cautiously up at his teammate.

"How are you?"

Hiei exhaled, his large eyes sliding closed. "It doesn't matter how I am."

There was a cry as the blonde woke up, the bright light and whiteness nearly blinding his sun-starved eyes. Yukina immediately put a hand on his shoulder and handed him a cloth to cover his eyes, coaxing him with her soothing voice. Yusuke was reaching for another chair when Kurama awoke as well.

His eyelids snapped open, revealing bright green eyes instead of the previous golden. One slender hand grabbed the edge of the bed, the fabric gathering in his frantic grip, and his other hand tightened around Hiei's, feeling the warm touch of another body. His breathing was rapid, and his eyes darted about until they found the dragon.

"Hiei," said a new, lighter voice urgently, "Hiei, what's wrong with me? What happened? Where are we? How did-"

"It's all right, it's okay," Hiei told him, reaching over to take hold of his other wrist. The fox felt like his entire body had suddenly shrunk, as if he were trapped and moving in slow motion. Kurama pulled his hand away and brought it up to his face, plunging his fingers into his hair and moving his hand over his shoulders and face while Hiei tried to still him.

"My head feels like it's going to split apart, my body- what's wrong with me?"

"Sh, it's okay," Hiei assured him, trying to get him to calm down. Kurama sat up, his head buried in the hands his partner still had a grip on. "You... you fell into that fountain."

Kurama's head snapped up and wide green eyes stared at Hiei, horrified. "What?" Kurama stammered, not believing. "I- I-"

"You're human."

Hiei's stern voice was earth-shaking. His eyes watched for a show of a violent reaction, but Kurama only stared at him, green eyes in an almost childishly attractive face, then tilted his head to watch as his hands lowered. He seemed to be in shock. Yusuke and Kuwabara watched as Hiei wrapped his arms around his unresponsive lover.

"I'm sorry."

The fox went limp in his lover's arms, and no more words were spoken.

* * *

Even though a night of much-needed rest and an event free morning had transpired, Kuwabara's head was still spinning from what had happened at the palace of the Urhad Sakyo. He and Yusuke had been spending an uncomfortable amount of time away from their counterparts; after all that had occurred and what it meant for them, he found it unsettling the sort of rift that had been forged between he and Yusuke and the two demons. After a solemn dinner, Kuwabara left Yusuke and Keiko to their conversation and decided to take some of the Makai fruit to his friends still in the infirmary in an attempt at cheering them up. 

The core of his discomfiture was perhaps the fact that while he was feeling guilty and wrathful at seeing what horrible machinations his own race could concoct against another, he was also a little confused as to why becoming human was such a terrifying prospect. He knew in his heart that he could never know what sort of a change it was, never feel his identity stripped from him in a single instant, but that did not stop him wanting to empathize and feeling a kind of wall between him and the sort of empathy he desired to have with his partners-in-crime. He figured that he could only be a friend to Kurama, offer his support, and let Hiei do his part, which was undoubtedly much larger. Hiei was Kurama's lover, and Hiei was a demon. He would know what to do for Kurama more than anyone else.

Kuwabara pushed open the door to the infirmary to a heartening sight. Kurama was sitting up, looking tired but awake, his hand firmly locked in Hiei's as they talked about something quietly across the room. Kuwabara even thought he saw a weak smile flash across the fox's face as he approached.

"Hey guys!" the hulking human said, walking up to the edge of the bed as the two demons turned their attention to him. Kurama tilted his head, though Kuwabara was unsure if it was a greeting or a product of exhaustion, and managed a small smile.

"Hello, Kuwabara," he offered carefully, while Hiei nodded in an amicable manner. Kuwabara grinned in return.

"I brought you guys some snacks," he said, offering up the fruit to the two. Kurama let go of Hiei's hand in order to take a piece. Kuwabara thought he saw a small tension fall from Hiei's shoulders as his hand was freed. It was probably a relief to him that Kurama could interact without physical contact with him. Every time he or Yusuke had been in to visit, the fox had kept a vise-like grip on the fire demon's hand.

"Thank you," Kurama replied, taking the fruit but not eating any of it just yet. Hiei took the offered fruit also, biting into it eagerly and nodding again in gratitude. Kuwabara pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down, leaning back in what he hoped was the most appropriately casual manner possible.

"So, ah, how's everything going?" he asked. He was pleased to see that Kurama came close to laughing at him.

"As well as could be expected, Kuwabara, thank you," Kurama said, reaching back over to take Hiei's hand, which was offered freely. Kuwabara reflected that if anything good had come out of the experience for them, then perhaps it would awaken Hiei to the fact that Kurama wasn't invincible, physically or mentally, and he should allow his feelings to show more in the time he had. "We were just talking about how we must have upset the Urhad's household. That fountain was definitely irreparable."

Kuwabara snickered. "Yeah, I bet they're pretty pissed off up there."

"Down there," Hiei corrected. "We're in Makai, remember?"

"Whatever. But, yeah, you definitely destroyed that thing. That was a pretty huge bonfire, man!" The orange-haired man chuckled.

Hiei's eyelids fell slightly closed; he looked very tired suddenly. "Yes, that it was."

The fox leaned forward, placing his forehead against Hiei's in a surprising show of affection. "I'm glad you held back." Hiei nodded absently, his mind elsewhere.

"Me too, I suppose." Kurama's eyebrows furrowed.

"You suppose?"

Hiei avoided his lover's eyes, anger building sharply in his own red ones as he stared at the bedsheets. "I just keep thinking . . . I wasted our chance. That might have been the one chance we had to destroy them. And I held back because I was afraid."

"Hiei," the Wraith said softly, and then paused, wanting to choose his words carefully. Kuwabara took the opportunity to add his own thoughts to the conversation.

"Man, you can't control it yet," he said simply. "If you had let it go, especially with how angry you were, it could have eaten up and scorched not only that palace but the people we're trying to help. Our little raid was not the right time for that big of a step, at least, I don't think so." He poked a thumb over his shoulder at the blonde boy Yukina was approaching with a tray. "We did what we were supposed to do. We got them out. You can unleash the fearsome might of the evil Black Dragon thing when you're ready."

Hiei's big red eyes blinked as he looked at the bulky human. "Kuwabara, that was strangely . . . helpful."

Kuwabara pursed his lips, displeased at Hiei's version of gratitude. "Well, thanks. I'll try and dig up some more thrilling philosophy for our next talk."

This time, Kurama did laugh. It was soft, but it was real, and it made Hiei smile. Kuwabara grinned, experiencing a little pride despite himself. While Hiei provided the intimacy and companionship the fox needed, the human could help out in his own way, even if it was only to provide him momentary respite from the solemnity of their current situation.

Their attention left the current conversation as a bowl clattered to the ground behind them and caught Hiei's eye. Kuwabara turned around to see Yukina retrieving the bowl from the floor, looking disapprovingly at the spilt food at her feet. The blonde boy sat limply in his bed, barely acknowledging the outside world. Yukina bit her lip as she placed the bowl back on the tray.

"Mitarai, you're in a very dangerous condition," she explained gently, placing her hand on his much thinner one. "If you don't eat something soon, you could die."

"Why shouldn't I die if I'm in a state like this," he muttered to himself, completely hopeless and drowning in misery. Hiei was about to make a comment when he noticed a sudden change in Kuwabara's face, a slight twitch at the corner of his mouth and a wrinkling of his brow; subtle, but suddenly intimidating. Kuwabara left the chair he had taken next to Kurama's bed and marched over to where Yukina was trying to coax Mitarai to eat and be healthy again. Yukina saw him coming and looked puzzled at his expression.

"Kuwabara-san?" she inquired quietly, but Kuwabara only halted at the foot of Mitarai's bed and surveyed him with narrow eyes. The blonde demon-turned-human took no notice of him, only continued staring at his own knees, wishing for death.

"Mitarai," the orange-haired human addressed him in a commanding tone. "That's right, isn't it?" Mitarai's eyes drifted upwards slightly, but that was the only sign that he had even heard Kuwabara. The human suddenly pointed in Kurama's direction. "Did you now that that guy over there got turned from a demon to a human, just like you, just so you could be freed from Sakyo's little dungeon?"

Mitarai's head tilted in Kurama's direction, but he looked away immediately, as if struck by some pain. Kuwabara crossed his arms over his broad chest. "And we had two guys die that night, too. Really bad stuff. Yeah. Do you know why?"

The answer was finite. "No. I really don't."

"It might be so that Keiko can turn you back with the serum she's working on. It might be because he felt sorry for you. It might be so we can set you free into the outside world and never see your pathetic face again. But I know for a fact that Kurama did not lose his demon-ness and we did not lose two team members so that you could sit here and be a self-pitying wimp!"

Yukina was holding a hand over her mouth, to prevent herself from interfering it seemed, as she watched the effect Kuwabara's words were having. The younger demon's head was suddenly upright, and there was a spark of something in him, a reaction to Kuwabara's harshness, be it regret, shame, anger, or annoyance. At least it was something.

"You wanna die so bad? I could help you with that. And I would, too, if I didn't see all the people around here who want you to survive, who want you to be cured, and who want you to be a part of the success of this fight! If you give up now, you give up on everyone here, you give up on the people who made sacrifices so that you could sit in this bed, safe, and you give up on every demon who was killed because of that rat bastard in his palace on a hill! Do you wanna be a part of the success, or a part of the failure, kid?"

He waited for a moment for Mitarai to answer him. The demon's hand had tightened around Yukina's, and his eyes were bright with fury or tears. Kuwabara put his hands up in a dismissive gesture, coming to the conclusion that he did not really need a verbal answer; what he needed from the kid was action, and a force of life invested in that action.

"That's all I have to say."

The human left, waving a good-bye to his friends in the corner. Hiei and Kurama stared at the exit for a moment before blinking back into normality. Kurama's eyebrows rose for a moment and then returned.

"Kuwabara's on a roll today, isn't he?"

"So it seems."

Yukina, on the other hand, smiled luminescently after the human and his display of valiance. After a few moments, her attention was drawn by the sound of a utensil on a hard surface. When she turned back, she saw that Mitarai had taken up a spoon and was trying to eat, but his hand was shaking so badly that he could hardly hold it. Yukina was quick to assist him.

"I'm sorry," was his instant reaction.

"It's all right. Here," she said with a happy smile, as she took the spoon, "let me."

* * *

Hello? Is anyone still reading? Please, please review! 

KyoHana: Thanks so much for your review! Yup, he's human now . . . and we've got to get him back to being a badass demon! Course he's badass as a human, too . . . hm.


End file.
